


Unintentional Benefits

by WhinyWingedWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Boop the Kitten, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Aged Tony Stark, Family, Family Bonding, Fenris - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heimdall (Marvel) Lives, Hel - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James Barnes has issues, Jormungand - Freeform, Kidnapping, Loki Has Issues, Magic, Marvel Norse Lore, Minor Original Character(s), Murder Kitten Bucky Barnes, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Revenge, SHIELD, Sneaky Clint Barton, Sneaky Natasha Romanov, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, WinterFrost eventually, lady sif - Freeform, some foul language, taking the scenic route to any romance, tea on tuesdays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhinyWingedWinchester/pseuds/WhinyWingedWinchester
Summary: “Cease your fussing,” he said softly as Tony buried his head in Loki’s shoulder, “and let us go find you something clean to wear. I am sorry that your mother and friends are gone, but you will be alright, Anthony. We will take care of you.”Tony gets hit with a permanent de-ageing spell, and the rest of the Avengers (and SHIELD) prove to be less-than-suitable guardians. Thor summons a pardoned Loki and returns from Asgard to pick up the parenting slack, and hopefully to correct the damage that Howard left, while their little family slowly grows along the way.*~* this is currently on a little hiatus while I find my groove with it again ❤️ *~*





	1. Lightnin' and Hammers

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently being friends with super amazing authors kind of rubs off after a while.  
> So, welcome to my first fic in MCU.  
> A massive thank you and all the loves to UmbraeCalamitas, MonPetitTresor, ScrollingKingfisher and TheRiverScribe for all the support and encouragement (and summary writing) :D

Ever since the Avengers had formed, their lives had been what most people might call _insane_.

But _this_?

This took the cake.

Thor stared down in shock at the damaged Iron Man suit standing in the rubble in front of him, unsure of what exactly he was seeing.

A tiny toddler with his hands on his hips, a riot of messy brunette curls, with a faded Black Sabbath t-shirt swimming on his petite frame was glaring up at the Avenger’s from the open torso of the Iron Man armour. “Stark’s don’ pay no ransom!”

“ _What the shit!_ Is that fuckin’ _Stark_?”

“Language, Barton!”

“Sorry Cap.”

“It would appear that whatever spell Amora threw out has struck the Man of Iron.”

“Yeah no _shit_ , Thor!”

“Barton! Language!”

“ _If I may interject,_ ” JARVIS’ smooth voice broke through the noise, and the toddler in the armour started, “ _perhaps this would be better dealt with when the young sir has been taken care of first? He cannot be comfortable in his current state._ ”

“J-Ja’vis? Where you? Can’t see you…” The little voice that not a few moments ago had been so full of assertion and confidence had dropped to a volume and tone that sounded more like a child in this situation should. It wobbled a little and Thor felt it tug at his heart.

_“I am always here for you, young sir. But for now, you must listen to the adults around you. You can trust them, you have my word.”_

The child made a noise of agreement and nodded his head, seeming to accept that for now as he looked back up at the Avengers, his big brown eyes tracking over each of their faces steadily, until he gave a soft little gasp, and leant so far forward he nearly fell out of the suit.

“ _Cap’n America?_ ‘s that you?”

Steve couldn’t help the little double take as he looked down at his suddenly pint-sized teammate. A pointy elbow dug into his side from Natasha’s direction, and after a moment’s hesitation - and another elbow dig - he crouched down to the toddler’s eye level. He drew a deep breath, and did his best to keep his voice calm and steady, and his smile friendly as he spoke. “It sure is, bud. I’m here to help you. Can you tell me your name?”

Those already huge brown eyes grew even bigger and the most adorable toothy grin broke out over his face. “Yeah! My name’s Tony Stark, an’ I’m three, sir!”

Clint’s face scrunched up in confusion as he turned to Natasha to ask, “What’re we supposed to do with a kid? Even one as smart as he obviously is. We can’t take him, right?”

The Black Widow shrugged delicately, and turned away to face their teeny teammate. “Turn him over to SHIELD, clearly. We’re not exactly equipped to care for him, and he lives alone in that tower.” She watched with a carefully blank expression on her face as Steve gently picked Tony up and settled him on his hip. Outside of the armour he was tiny, the jeans and boxers that his adult self had been wearing falling away to land on the ground. “Where else would he go?”

Thor glanced over at Natasha briefly, a frown creasing his brows, before turning his gaze back to the small child who was wiggling around and trying to climb Steve. “I will return to Asgard immediately, and see if Loki can help to undo the curse our teammate finds himself under. He has been pardoned of all his crimes, and has been much more amenable of late. It is possible he will know how to release Amora’s magic.”

Clint snorted. “Amenable, sure pal. Dudes as mad as a hatter. Bruce was right - you can smell the crazy on -”

“I would ask you do not finish that sentence, Hawkeye. He is my brother, and he was not under his own control. A feeling I am sure you remember quite well,” Thor interrupted in a quiet voice, his bright blue eyes not moving from where Tony was now climbing up to sit on Steve’s shoulders, as the super soldier tried – and failed – to keep the t-shirt down over Tony’s bare bottom.

There was a slightly awkward silence for a few moments, before the sound of Tony’s little voice broke it. “Mis’r Fury! Mis’r Fury!”

All eyes turned to Tony as he waved furiously from his new perch on Steve’s shoulders, before turning in the direction he was waving. Director Fury was walking slowly their way from a nondescript black SUV that had SHIELD written all over it. “Lookit Mis’r Fury! I foun’ Cap’n America! Howard is gonna be happy! Is he here? Is Auntie Peggy?”

Everyone watched as Steve’s shoulders tensed up, and his whole body went deathly still. “Is she here? I wanna see Peggy! An’ mama! An’ I’m thirsty. ‘s Jarvis here now? Ana? You got juice? Can I has it?”

Fury approached slowly and looked around at all of them, his eye eventually focusing on the kid sitting on Steve. The friendly smile that was now on his scarred face looked very out of place as he gave the kid a little wave. “Tony! You’re taller than me, now kiddo. How’s the view?” he smiled up at the toddler. Clint and Natasha both turned stunned expressions on the director, as he smiled up at Tony.

“’s awesome! I found Cap’n America, an’ now I wanna see Peggy an' Mama. They here now? We go?”

“Sorry Tony, but they’re not around right now. Think you might want to come back with me and we’ll hang out for a bit? Do you remember SHIELD? I’m the boss there now.”

Tony cocked his head to the side and stared at Fury, as though he were actually considering his offer. It was such an adult-Tony move that Thor felt himself a bit taken aback by it.

“Okay then. Can Cap’n come too?” Tony tugged at Steve’s hair to get his attention, and turned his megawatt grin on him when he turned his head. “You come too? Come wi’me Cap? Is more fun then!”

Steve glanced at Fury, before turning a sheepish smile on Tony. “Sorry buddy, but I have to help clean up the mess here with the rest of the Avengers. How ‘bout if you go with Fury here, and I’ll make sure to come visit you real soon, okay?”

Tony’s little face fell, but he held himself together with an expression that spoke of practise at keeping his emotions in check, even at his young age. Thor had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he watched Tony’s eyes dim and his smile disappear. What kind of life had his shield brother led as a child, that he could already hide his emotions so?  
“Okay Cap’n America, sir. It would be very nice t’see you ‘gain, if you got the time.” Tony’s voice was whisper quiet as he held his arms out and let Fury reach up to pull him down and settle him on his hip.

“I’m gonna carry you, alright? There’s smashed glass and rocks everywhere, and you ain’t got your shoes on, little Stark.” Tony just nodded, and tucked his head into Fury’s shoulder, all his previous energy and personality seeming to almost physically drain away.

“G’bye ‘vengers,” he mumbled, as Fury spun on the spot and walked away to settle him into the black SUV he’d pulled up in.

“I too will take my leave now,” Thor’s voice broke through the melancholy that had settled over them as Fury’s car pulled away, Tony’s dejected little figure barely visible through the tinting. “I would speak with my brother to lift this curse from our friend.” With a brief nod at each of them, he stepped back and called the Bifrost to him, disappearing in a flash of rainbow coloured lights.

 

 _____________________________________

 

“You’s a _bad pirate_! You don’ ev’n pirate prop’ly! You have _no hook_!” Tony stomped his little bare foot down on Fury’s desk and began his demands again, as Nick sighed and reached to pinch the bridge of his nose, desperate to stave off the headache Thor had no doubts was forming. “I wanna see my _mama_! I want _Peggy_! I wan’ _Jarvis an’ Ana_! They is _not_ in stupid heaven! Mama wouldn’ go wi’out me! You is _lying_!” His face was wet with tears, his eyes red and sore looking, and he’d clearly been at it for a while. “ _You’re_ _dumb_! Howard’s dumb too! Cap’n ‘Merica don’t even like me, he’s not comin’ back! He’s a _liar!_ W-why is _no one_ comin’ back?”

When Thor returned to SHIELD base two days later with Loki in tow, he hadn’t expected to walk in on Tony throwing a tantrum of epic proportions on Nick Fury’s desk. He winced as Tony’s yelling started again, and turned his head to look at Loki, who had drawn in a sharp breath at the state of Tony. He was dressed in ill-fitting clothes, had no socks or shoes on and looked as though he’d not had a bath since the de-aging incident took place.

Thor watched quietly as Loki took a few steps forward, and simply picked the sobbing child up off the desk and held him to his chest.

“Cease your fussing,” he said softly as Tony buried his head in Loki’s shoulder, “and let us go find you something clean to wear. I am sorry that your mother and friends are gone, but you will be alright, Anthony.” Loki looked over to where Thor was standing by the doorway, with a soft smile on his face, and a determined glint in his eyes. The God of Mischief and Lies had always looked best with a child in his arms. Thor would be proud to be an uncle again. “We will take care of you.” Thor nodded his head in agreement.

“We will take the child with us, Fury,” he said, his tone of voice leaving no room for an argument. “He is not being taken care of here, and Loki and I are both familiar with caring for a small child. We will take him with us to his tower, and care for him there.”

Loki was rubbing small circles into Tony’s back as he whispered endearments and assurances to him, making his way slowly but surely to stand beside Thor.

“Shall we leave, brother?” Tony lifted his head and met Thor’s eyes, his nose running and his cheeks red and wet.

“You is gonna take me home now?” When Thor nodded, Tony buried his head back in Loki’s shoulder and shifted his hands to grip at his shirt as he rubbed his face against the soft green fabric.

“Thank you,” came the tiniest whisper from the toddler. Loki sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to the greasy, matted curls on Tony’s head and reached to place a hand on Thor’s arm.

“We’re leaving. He needs a bath and something to eat.”

“I will contact you within a few days with an update, Director,” Thor said quietly, placing a hand on top of the one Loki still had resting on his arm, and his other on Tony’s head. Loki had bent his head down to whisper to Anthony that he would need to keep his eyes closed as Loki moved them home with magic. “We will be taking Anthony home now. It would be appreciated if you could ensure we are not disturbed until then. I am aware that no-one but Anthony resides within Stark tower these days. I shall have JARVIS keep a lookout.” He waited until Fury had acknowledged him and the quiet threat, and then they were gone in a green shimmer of Loki’s magic.

 _“Welcome home, Master Odinson, Master Loki and Young Sir,”_ JARVIS’ voice echoed through the empty penthouse. _“I shall do my utmost to assist you with his care in any capacity that I can, sirs.”_

“Jarvis?” Tony’s little voice was shaky and thick with tears, and Thor gently ruffled his hand through the mess of tangled and dirty curls, and sighed softly.

“He is not the Jarvis that you are remembering, Anthony. This Jarvis is a creation of yours, in memory of your original Jarvis. He sees all, and loves you dearly. Protecting you is his most important function.”

_“This is true, young Sir. Master Odinson, I was able to listen in to your discussion with Director Fury through your communications unit still attached to your armour. I will be amplifying the tower security and adjusting the permissions for the penthouse level.”_

Thor nodded and turned his focus back to Tony and Loki.

Tony lifted his face from where it had been buried in Loki’s shoulder, and stared up at the ceiling.

“Posso fidarmi di loro e tu?”

**_(Can I trust them and you?)_ **

_“Puoi. Non ti mentirò mai, Anthony Stark.”_

**_(You can. I will never lie to you, Anthony Stark.)_ **

Thor looked at his tiny teammate in surprise, the Allspeak instantly allowing him to understand.

“You speak another language, Anthony?” Loki asked quietly. “Questo è più comodo per te?”

**_(Is this more comfortable for you?)_ **

Tony looked at Loki in shock. “Tu mi puoi capire?”

**_(You can understand me?)_ **

Loki nodded and smiled at him. “We both can, Anthony. We are not from Earth, and are gifted with the knowledge of what we call the Allspeak. There is not a language we cannot understand.” Tony’s eyes widened before he suddenly ducked his head back into Loki’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” came a tiny muffled whisper. Loki and Thor shared a confused look between them. 

“Whatever are you sorry for, Anthony?” Loki asked in a low voice. “You have done nothing to apologise for.”

“I did’n mean to say it like _that_ ,” he mumbled. “‘M sorry.”

“Ti stai scusando per la lingua che hai scelto di parlare?”

**_(You apologise for the language you choose to speak?)_ **

“A Howard non piace quando parlo comme Mama,” came the whispered response, Anthony’s voice still muffled in Loki’s shirt.

**_(Howard does not like it when I talk like Mama.)_ **

Thor frowned, and moved to stand closer beside Loki, a look passing between them that spoke of pain for Howard’s eternally resting soul if what they suspected was true.

“What do you mean, Anthony, he does not like it? Does he tell you to stop?” Thor made sure to mimic his brothers tone and kept his voice low and soothing.

A slight shake of his head and Loki bit his lip to stop from interrupting when that tiny voice spoke again. “He puts me inna closet. An’ he burneded my Bucky Bear the las’ time, cause I’m too growed up for silly baby toys.” He sniffed and pressed his face further into Loki’s shoulder, his hands tightening their grip on his shirt. “M-my mama… mama gotted me Bucky… he was m’only friend.” Another sniff, and he pressed his face harder against Loki’s shoulder. “An’ now they is _all_ gone.”

Loki’s hands tightened their grip on Tony, and Thor felt the hot sensation of pure rage flow through him. “He punished you, and burned your bear, young one?” he asked softly, meeting Loki’s eyes above Tony’s head. There was wrath in Loki’s, and Thor knew he must look no better. “For simply speaking that which your mother taught you, and behaving as a child should?” When Tony nodded his head, and turned his face to Thor’s, he had to quickly force his expression to one of friendly calm. “Well, no child should be without the comfort of a friend. We shall rectify this immediately.” Tony’s little face was wet and covered with dirt and snot, but he still managed a small smile.

“I like your hair, Mis’r O-Odin’n,” he whispered. “Is nice, like Ana’s.”

Thor beamed at him, and rested a gentle hand on his grubby cheek. “You shall call me Thor, little Anthony. And the one who is holding you is my brother, Loki.”

Tony reached his little hands out to touch Thor’s hair, twirling the strands through his fingers.

“Mis’r Thor? Wha’s this one?” Wrapped in his fingers was a single braid, threaded through with strands of black hair. “‘S diff’rent.”

Loki was the one to answer, his voice very soft and his eyes not leaving Thor’s. “I fell, little Anthony. For a long time and to a terrible place. And Thor believed me to be gone, that I had fallen so far as to land in Valhalla. So he wove my hair through his here,” he reached one thin, pale hand out to rest on top of the hair in Tony’s hand, “and kept me with him, until I was found.”

Tony turned his face to Loki’s, and put one small hand on his face, copying the way Thor still had his big hand resting on Tony’s cheek. “‘M glad you got found, Mis’r Lodi.”

“Just Loki and Thor is fine, Anthony. None of this mister business. And I am glad too,” he smiled back, his eyes bright, “for it has brought me now to you.” Tony nodded his head, and petted his cheek.

“Maybe...maybe we c’n look after each oth’r now, Lodi. We can be friends?”

“A very fine idea, little Anthony,” Thor answered, and Loki nodded.

“Indeed. But for now,” he shifted Tony around so that he was sitting on Loki’s arm, his other supporting his back, “there is a very dirty little mortal here who needs a bath.”

 

 _____________________________________

 

Thor couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he watched his brother bathe Anthony. The child had been reluctant to get in the water, until Loki had used his magic to create dancing animals from his bath bubbles. He was happily babbling away to Loki in a charming mix of Italian and English, and Thor was positive it had been many hundreds of years since he’d seen such a genuine smile on his brothers face. Not since Odin had taken -

 _“Master Odinson,”_ JARVIS’ voice spoke to him quietly through the speaker closest to him, immediately derailing his thoughts. _“Sir, I have detected a presence in the lower floors. My scanners indicate that it is the Agents Romanoff and Barton attempting to gain access. They have also attempted to infiltrate my mainframe by means of a virus. I have already eliminated it.”_

Thor smirked at the camera above him. “Then I shall escort them back out, JARVIS.”

_“Very good, Master Odinson. I shall take you to them when you are ready.”_

Quietly, so as not to break the mood of the two before him, Thor approached Loki and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. When Loki turned to look at him, Thor crouched beside him and spoke softly into his ear. “Brother, there is a spider and hawk attempting to gain access to the tower, and to disable JARVIS. He has eliminated their puny electronic threat, and has tasked me with their physical removal. I shall return directly.” Loki placed his own hand on top of his brothers and nodded once, before turning his attention back to Anthony.

A brief pause to collect Mjolnir and summon his armour, and he made his way to the elevator, and down to the floor where Romanoff and Barton were being kept by JARVIS. As he did, Thor couldn’t help but feel proud of Loki. He’d come so far from the broken mess he’d been after the failed invasion. But the healers on Asgard had been adamant that he’d not been under his own control, and Odin had had no choice but to pardon Loki and allow his treatment. Thor was forever grateful to those wonderfully wise old women.

_“Master Odinson, we have arrived. I have kept them from leaving this floor by locking it down under protocol ‘Big, Mean and Green’. Sir programmed it when it appeared that Dr. Banner would be staying with us. It enforces all windows and doors, and prevents them from being physically disabled. When you are ready to leave, simply inform me and I shall terminate the protocol.”_

“I thank you, friend JARVIS,” Thor grinned up at the ceiling, before he straightened his shoulders and cracked his neck. The doors to the elevator slid open, and he made his way to where the two frustrated spies were sitting on the simple brown leather couch. Well, Romanoff was sitting. Barton was perched like a bird on the back.

A brief glance around the room let him know that this space had clearly been designed with Dr. Banner in mind. Simple furnishings, plenty of open space and natural light. Thor again felt that low simmer of anger in his gut. He’d been unable to stay, his brother and his duties in Asgard unable to be postponed. But the Captain, the Doctor and the spies… he’d thought better of them.

He’d been too hasty in that, it would appear.

“Hello, Thor.” Natasha’s voice was quiet, but in the empty room it still seemed to echo.

“Sup, Thunder?”

Thor nodded at the two of them, but made no move to get closer to them. “You are not supposed to be here.” His voice was low and unfriendly, and he crossed his arms across his chest, allowing Mjolnir to to be seen where she hung from his belt.

The Widow glanced at it, and then met his stare, her own eyes giving nothing away. “We were sent here to ensure that Tony was being cared for properly.” Barton nodded along. “We were not expecting such resistance to our presence.”

“That is, as Tony would say, ‘bull-fucking-shit’,” Thor snorted. “Director Fury was informed by Loki and myself that we would be taking Anthony, and that we would be taking on the roles of his caretakers. He has chosen to disregard our wishes, and for that, it is the two of _you_ who will pay the price.” He took a step forward, never loosening his posture nor uncrossing his arms. “You have two choices before you now. You may simply step into the elevator and Friend JARVIS shall take you to the exit." He took another step and his left hand swung free to rest on Mjolnir's handle. "Or you can choose to resist and I shall escort you _personally_. Which shall it be, Widow?”

Barton threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Easy big guy! We’re only here to check on the squirt. No harm, no foul yeah? We’ll go, right Tasha?”

Those oddly empty eyes never flickered from his, and Thor saw the moment she knew she was beaten. Enhanced though she may be, she was no match for a god. A sharp nod, and she stood in a single graceful movement. Barton simply jumped from the back of the couch, a tidy flipping motion putting him flat on his feet once more.

“Regardless of why you are here, Hawkeye, the fact remains that Director Fury was informed of the consequences of ignoring our wishes. Friend JARVIS, please see to it that these two are taken directly to the exit.”

_“Of course, Master Odinson. Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton - please step into the elevator. Do not attempt to step out early. My sensors and weapons array are now locked onto your bio-signatures.”_

Thor watched them pass with a disappointed frown on his face, and judgement in his eyes as they stepped into the elevator, and JARVIS escorted them out. Tony had clearly taken the Avenger’s initiative and the idea of the team together much more to heart than any one of them, if the individually decorated floors were any indication.

_“The agents have departed the tower, Master Odinson. There was one last attempt to introduce a virus to my systems by Agent Romanoff, but it was unsuccessful. Again. Shall I take you back to Master Loki and the Young Sir now? I believe your brother could use some assistance in encouraging Young Sir to exit the bathtub.”_

With a chuckle, Thor made his way to the elevator and allowed JARVIS to take him back to the penthouse. He could hear Anthony’s giggles and Loki’s deeper voice attempting to reason with the toddler from the entryway. Leaving Mjolnir on the table by the door, Thor removed his armor and stepped into the bathroom.

“Anthony, please, you must get out now. The water has long gone cold and-” A loud splashing sound and more of Anthony’s giggles almost completely muffled Loki’s exasperated sigh. “Anthony, really! I am completely soaked through!” Loki’s voice was filled with amusement as there was more splashing.

Another sigh and more giggling greeted Thor as he made his way into the bathroom. There were bubbles _everywhere_ \- on the floor, the sink, his brother, and the ceiling. And in the midst of it all sat Anthony, with the first grin Thor had seen on his face since Captain America had let him down.

“Thor! Thor! Lodi maked the bubbles _alive_ !” he gushed, finally raising his arms to be picked up, and the God of Thunder hurried forwards to scoop him up, not caring at all that he too was now soaked through. “There was dogs, an’ a cat an’,” he paused to take a deep breath, and Thor took advantage of his pause to quickly swaddle him in a towel and hoist him up higher against his shoulder.  “ _An’ Lodi can be a cat_ ! Isn’ he amazin’, Thor? Can you be a cat? Or a dog? Can I have a dog? Can I stay here always? Lodi says I’m stayin’ now, an’ I getta be all yours, ‘cause everybody is gone! Are you happy? Lodi is happy. I like it. Makes me feel happy too!” Thor grinned down at Anthony as he chattered away happily, telling Thor all about the bubble animals and the fact that he was staying with them made him very happy.

Loki was following their progress through the penthouse, quietly directing Thor to the room he’d put together for Anthony to use. “I have managed to see the curse that Amora has struck him with, brother,” he said softly as Anthony babbled away in his endearing mix of Italian and english. “Amora’s magic has always been… undisciplined. She is a violent energy and her magic reflects that.”

“What does that mean for Anthony?”

Loki stopped in the doorway and watched the toddler as he ran about the room, and explored it, still wrapped in his towel. “It means that when she struck him, her magic was in disarray, she was emotional.” He sighed, and carefully leant his head against his brother’s broad shoulder, as though the weight of the world suddenly sat upon his own. “It means it’s permanent, Thor. I cannot undo it without irreparable damage to Anthony’s very soul. He must age naturally.” Loki lifted his head from Thor’s shoulder, and turned to face him. “Thor, we cannot allow those - those _Avengers_ to take him. I will not have it! He will stay with us. We can take care of him. And I - * _he*_ needs us.”

_“I agree with Master Loki. There is nowhere better for the Young Sir if this is indeed irreversible. He shall stay here. I can see for myself the he already trusts you, and that is not a thing easily earned. I will do all I can to assist you, if this is what you choose also, Master Odinson.”_

“And what of the Man of Iron? The armour?”

_“I can pilot that remotely. Sir, I do believe that it would be a wonderful experience for Anthony to have a childhood. Young Sir, if you would look in the drawer below that one, you will find -”_

“Lodi! Thor! I found my jammies!” Anthony’s excited little voice interrupted them, and Loki’s attention immediately swung to him. He was waving around a pair of pajamas with little Mjolnir’s and lightning bolts printed on them and bouncing on the bed. “Look Thor! ‘s got your hammer! An’ lightnin’s!” Loki gave an undignified snort, and grinned at Thor.

“They were the first thing I found in the gift store downstairs,” he teased. “Surely you do not mind?”

Thor threw his head back and laughed loudly. “They are most impressive, little Anthony! Shall we assist you to put them on?” Tony paused his bouncing and tipped his head back to stare up at Thor.

“I like you. Y’don’ lie. I can tell.” Both Loki and Thor stared down at him in astonishment. “You… you said y’would take me home an’ you did. An’ Howard’s gone, s’there’s none monies, but you still _did it_ . S’why I like you.” He grinned up at them, before suddenly throwing himself forwards to wrap around Thor’s legs, his towel falling away as he moved. “ _Thank you._ ”

Loki answered, his voice soft and happy, “No Anthony, thank _you_ . You’ve brought my brother and I back to each other. And we are so very happy to have you with us. I assure you that we will always do our best for you. Now, let’s get some pants on you, hm? JARVIS, could you turn the heat up a little, please.”

But Anthony shook his head and tightened his grip on Thor’s legs, reaching one small hand out to blindly grab at Loki’s pants. “Y’won’t... don’ leave me, ‘kay? Jarvis is all diff’rent now, and I don’ like the others. They looked at me weird. ‘M not weird. ’M  _three_ , an’ Howard says I gotta be _smart_ now. I gotta do the fam’ly job!” Loki met Thor’s eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. Thor shook his head, and gestured to the ceiling instead.

_“The Stark family was first and foremost a weapons manufacturer. Howard Stark assisted in the creation of the Atomic Bomb, and began developing military and private weaponry after. It was only after Sir’s experience in Afghanistan, when he came home with the Arc reactor, that he shut down the weapons department. Sir programmed me with basic knowledge and information about his ‘childhood’, as it would pertain to assist with his adult life. He did not have one, Sirs. He was largely ignored and displayed when necessary. I will download the relevant information to your StarkPhone, Master Odinson. It is not something that the Young Sir needs to hear.”_

Thor and Loki both looked down at where Anthony still had his head resting against Thor’s legs and his tiny body pressed as hard against him as he could, one little hand firmly gripping Loki’s pants, the other tangled in Thor’s. Loki reached down and petted at the damp curls gently, until Anthony tipped his head up to meet his gaze. “Come now little Anthony. You cannot stay like that all night. It is getting late and cold. Pajamas and dinner, then bed, hm?”

Tony nodded and rubbed his face against Thor’s legs.

“‘M not tired though,” he yawned. “Not a’ all. Jammies is okay, an’ I like dinner, but I don’ need bed, Lodi.”

“Of course not, Anthony,” Loki agreed, shooting an amused look at Thor. “If you get dressed quickly, I shall allow you to choose what you would like for your dinner tonight.”

“PIZZA! Lodi! Pizza!” Anthony hollered. “PIZZA!!”

“Thor? What is _pizza_ ?”

“A most excellent choice, little one! Quickly now, allow me to assist you with these pajamas so we can educate Loki in the ways of pizza.”

_"Those pants do not belong on your head, Young Sir.”_

 

 _____________________________________

 

It took them a couple of days, but eventually the three of them fell into the beginnings of a routine. There had been a few hiccups along the way – Anthony was apparently allergic to three different kinds of washing powder and he _absolutely would not_ eat peas – but they’d worked through. The hardest hurdle had been informing Anthony that Fury hadn’t been lying about his parents, or Jarvis, and that he had been struck with a wayward spell. He took it with all the composure and poise a child his age could muster, though Thor and Loki had both been concerned at how calm he was. The screaming nightmares that began to plague him from that night onwards however were clearly his mind’s way of coping.

Thor had returned once to Asgard while Anthony slept, to inform Frigga of what had happened, and she had been delighted for Loki to have a child to care for again, and to hear of his recovery continuing. Anthony was proving to be extremely intelligent, adapting to his new life in a completely different time with the ease that only a child could. He was inquisitive and energetic in all he did, but every now and then the shadow of Howard Stark’s parenting techniques would overcome him and he would retreat within himself. Loki was quicker at spotting these episodes than Thor, and he would take the time to sit and talk with Anthony about his own childhood experiences, allowing the little boy to sit in his lap or to braid his hair as they talked.

Thor had been positive that he’d never see his brother smile like this again, and yet everyday more and more of the Loki that _he_ knew - the Loki he’d grown up with - shone through. He smiled easily, and often, and instigated casual touches and embraces with both Anthony and Thor. He laughed, and taught Anthony children’s songs from Asgard. But he’d also shown rage the likes of which Thor hadn’t seen since Odin had taken Loki’s family.

JARVIS had been true to his word, and sent a file that first night with all the information he’d been programmed with, as well as what he’d been able to compile over the years about Anthony’s original childhood. Conversations between Tony and James Rhodes when Tony had gotten drunk each year on December 16th, small sections of dialogue between Tony and Pepper Potts as they argued and fell apart on the issue of children and more. It had taken all of Thor’s not inconsiderable strength to restrain Loki that night, for the other god had been determined to force his way to Howard’s soul in Hel and demand his daughter hand it over to him. But though Thor had also been full of a need for vengeance and violence upon the man, he was able to see the upside to their situation.

“Perhaps now, with us, Anthony can have a true childhood, brother. He will be well cared for, and allowed to simply be a child. We have no demands upon him for acts of genius or publicity. He will be safe, and he will be cherished. It has been only a matter of days and already he is precious to you, as he is to me. Is he not?” When Loki had simply nodded and gone limp and still in his arms, Thor loosened his grip and turned his brother to him. In a move he had not made since childhood, he leant forward and rested his forehead against Loki’s, both of them still and quiet as Loki’s magic calmed itself, and Thor’s rage dimmed. “We can do this, Loki. I assure you that there is no force in this universe that could separate us from him now. He is ours.”

“Ours,” Loki echoed softly, bringing his hands up to rest against Thor’s chest, his fingers clenching in the fabric tightly. “Thor, if we are going to commit to this, we must place the necessary wards and spells for his protection. I will not allow Odin to… I cannot lose another, Thor.” With a careful shifting of his face, Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s forehead where his own had been resting.

“I will not allow anything to remove him from you, Loki. Do not fret. Mother has spoken with Heimdall, and the council has no need to know what transpires here on Midgard. The Lady Jane is of no concern either,” he paused to clear his throat awkwardly. “She, I believe the Midgardian term is ‘dumped me’. I am too unreliable for a romantic partner,” he finished quietly. “But it is no great loss. Not when I have you and we have Anthony.” Loki nodded and allowed Thor to guide their heads back together. “I grieved terribly for you, brother,” he whispered suddenly. “When you let go of the bridge, I thought surely that my heart would stop and cease to beat again.” Loki tensed up and shifted as though to move away, but Thor simply moved a hand to rest against the side of his neck.

“Do not vex yourself for what has already passed, Loki. Just know that even when you believed yourself alone in life, I was always there for you.” Loki had made a choking noise, his shoulders shaking slightly as he pressed himself closer. Thor ignored the tears that were wetting his face, choosing instead to hold his little brother as he finally began to accept that Thor did truly love him. It was some time until they parted again, and Loki had stayed close to Thor for the remainder of the evening.

Loki had used the time while Thor read a story to Anthony that first night to set strong wards of protection around the room and the penthouse. He ensured that no one not personally invited would be able to set foot in Anthony’s room, a painful expulsion awaited those that tried.

  
_No one_ would be taking him. 


	2. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a spider in the tower.  
> Loki proves why he is the God of Mischief.

 

There had been no awkward feelings between them the next day as they moved through the penthouse together, working with JARVIS to order clothing, shoes, toys and furniture for Anthony. They bathed him, fed him and played games with him together, and Thor felt as though he were finally at peace. He and Loki bickered good naturedly as they assembled the furniture with ridiculous names and attempted to find where the extra screws went – nowhere, it turned out – and to help Anthony select the colours he’d like to paint the room. Thor had grinned when Anthony chose green, gold and red, and they had immediately asked JARVIS to order as many different shades as he could.

Though they’d been flattered, they’d both gently denied his requests to have their faces painted on his walls. Instead, the two of them had talked Anthony into choosing a pattern they’d both had as children in their own nurseries on Asgard.

Thor learnt that there was more to Midgardian food than poptarts, pizza and shawarma. Loki learnt he utterly despised poptarts, but quite liked pizza. He was also a fantastic cook. Anthony quickly learned that Loki made the best _Rigatoni alla Papino_ since his mama, and that if Thor or Loki said no...they _really_ meant it.

Well, most of the time, anyway.

They set up an area on one of the enormous balconies with swings and a sandpit, and Loki placed more powerful spells against the railings to prevent Anthony from getting close, or falling over the edge. Slowly but surely, they were coming together. The penthouse had been cleaned out, all the alcohol removed, photos of adult-Anthony put away and more family friendly furnishings brought in. The floor to ceiling windows were rarely tinted anymore, natural light filling the living space as soon as the sun rose in the mornings. JARVIS was irreplaceable with his assistance, constantly monitoring Anthony’s physical wellbeing, answering his questions and introducing him to the things that small Midgardian children liked to watch. Anthony decided that _Big Hero 6_ was his absolute favourite movie of all time, and demanded that they watch it with him at least once a day.

There had been a discussion with Pepper Potts and Colonel Rhodes about Anthony’s situation, and both had been understandably upset. Pepper had elected to not come to visit just yet, citing that Stark Industries was going to need its CEO more than ever over the next few weeks, while they worked out how to handle this. Rhodes had been very quiet for a long while, before promising to come visit the next time he was stateside. “Tony’s still Tony, no matter how short the fool’s been shrunk,” he’d said and then hung up.

They were sitting down to dinner on their fourth evening together, when Thor pulled a package out from underneath his seat and placed it in front of Anthony. The child had been pushing his food around, not showing much interest in it and making a most adorable pouting face. But when Thor placed the package in front of him, and nudged it closer to the edge of his plate, Anthony’s face lit up. “’S that for me?” He reached out to grab it, but Loki placed a stilling hand on his.

“After you have eaten your dinner, Anthony. Then you may have your gift.” Anthony turned to look at him, his big brown eyes and slightly wobbly lower lip made for an almost lethal combination against Thor and Loki’s resolve. “Come now, at least half. And then you may have it.”

Anthony frowned at his plate and picked his fork back up from where he’d tossed it aside, poking miserably at his potatoes and chicken “But… I don’ _like_ it, Lodi,” he whined. “’s all smooshy an’ blech!”

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Anthony, you chose this food, and you will eat it. It is not ‘smooshy’, it is mashed.”  Anthony’s pout increased, and when Loki looked to Thor for support, he found his brother was no help, having clapped a hand across his face to hide his grin.

“Sorry brother,” Thor moved his hand and winked at Anthony, letting his grin grow as Anthony beamed back at him. “I did not think to wait until afterwards. Perhaps if Anthony opens it now, it could serve as encouragement to finish?”

Anthony nodded his little head, brown curls bouncing everywhere, “Yeah! En… um, enc-a-ment, Lodi! Can I? _Pwease, Lodi?_ ”

Thor couldn’t resist. He turned his own grin on Loki, and widened his eyes in mimicry of Anthony’s. “Yes Loki, _please_? Can he not open it now?”

Thor was positive that the glare Loki sent in his direction was so cold that Jotunheim itself would have felt warm by comparison. But Thor could also see the glint of humour in his brothers eyes - that sparkle of mischief and laughter that made his eyes look like finely cut emeralds. Thor realised then, how much he’d missed his brother, this freer and happier version he’d not seen in far too long. He winked again, at Loki this time, and laughed because Loki knew when he was beaten. His brother heaved an overly dramatic sigh with a smile on his face and waved a hand in Anthony’s direction.

“Very well, Anthony. You may open your gift. But you really must eat your dinner after.”

He’d barely finished speaking before Anthony was tearing through the brown paper and shrieking in childish glee. When he threw the last of it aside, there was a loud gasp from the little boy, and Thor watched Loki carefully as Anthony pulled his prize from the pile of paper.

“This is Fen, Anthony. He is a mighty warrior wolf, and will protect you always,” he said gently. “See that you guard him well, and he will always be loyal to you.”

In Anthony’s tiny hands was an enormous black wolf plushie, its vivid green eyes warm and friendly looking. And Thor watched as Loki’s eyes grew bright and watery, his smile growing but never faltering. Loki reached a hand to rest atop Thor’s arm, and gave him a gentle squeeze. Thor smiled at him, and turned to Anthony. “He has chosen you, Anthony. I believe that your Bucky Bear may have nudged him in my direction this afternoon while I was out. Does he please you, young one?”

Anthony never let go of the plushie as he threw himself clumsily out of his chair and clambered up into Thor’s lap. He knelt there and reached up to place one little hand on his cheek and rested his forehead against Thor’s. Loki’s eyes widened in shock, and Thor closed his own in happiness.

“Thank you, Unc’a Thor,” he whispered.

Thor pressed a sweet kiss against the soft curls tickling his nose, and whispered back, “You are so very welcome, my Anthony.”

 

_____________________________________

 

Later that evening when Anthony was asleep in his bed, and the penthouse was quiet, Thor made his way to the main balcony knowing that was where he would find his brother. He paused in the doorway and watched Loki for a moment, taking in the way he seemed so still and peaceful, barefoot and clad in soft Midgardian clothes, the aura of contentment and calm that practically radiated from his being lately.

“I know you’re lurking, brother,” Loki’s amused voice floated back to him, quiet against the wind that was beginning to pick up. Thor huffed a laugh as he pushed himself off the doorframe he’d leant against and wandered over to where he was resting against the balcony railing, overlooking the city. “They call this the city that never sleeps,” Loki said quietly, his voice barely audible. “And I believe it. There is always something happening somewhere down there, people going about their lives as though nothing were different.”

Thor glanced over at him, before turning his own gaze out over the city, his expression pensive. “And what would be different, Loki?”

There was a pause, and then Loki made a noise that Thor guessed was his attempt at stifling a laugh. “Thor, you _cannot_ be serious?” A quick glance, and Loki threw his head back and laughed. But it wasn’t a happy laugh - it was desperate and almost wild, and Thor immediately felt a knot of worry blossom in his stomach. “ _What would be different?_ Half their city was destroyed, thousands dead and their lives left in ruin, and yet… and yet they carry on,” his tone took on a note of wonder and admiration as he seemed to consider his next words. “And yet, they carry on with their day to day lives as though it never happened. They rebuild, they grieve and move on and _live_. And it feels as though I alone am left to carry the burden of guilt and grief for what has been lost to them.”

Thor sighed heavily, and twisted himself so that his side was against the railing, and he was facing his brother. “Loki,” he whispered, his voice feeling as though it was stuck in his throat, his hands moving almost of their own accord to reach out to grasp his brothers more delicate ones. He gently cradled those slim, pale hands in both of his – the contrast between them was staggering to him. His were large, tanned and scarred, and Loki’s were almost fragile looking, his skin so white and unmarred. “My brother, there are none who know you now who would hold those actions against you. You were not acting under your own power. The Other - ” he squeezed the hand he was holding firmly when Loki flinched at the name, unsurprised when Loki clung on with both his own, “The Other had control of your mind. You have been pardoned, Loki. And I will spend everyday of the rest of our existence reminding you of these facts. You are safe, and I will always be here beside you now to protect you. What happened before will never happen again.”

Loki swayed his body forward, their hands still holding onto each other’s. “Thor,” he murmured, slumping forward and turning his head to rest his cheek on Thor’s chest. “Thank you, you sentimental oaf.” Thor pressed a gently kiss to the crown of his head, and rested his cheek upon it. They stood together in the quiet, and Thor swore to himself that if ever he found the one who had damaged his brother’s mind so, there would be no crevice small enough in the universe for them to hide in. He knew that his own father had been the cause of so much of Loki’s pain, but Odin was untouchable to him. His father was a flawed, selfish being – he knew this, but still he could not bring himself to hate him completely. It was his greatest flaw, perhaps. He believed so firmly in the good he was sure resided within everyone.

 _“Sirs, I apologise for the interruption, but the young Master has begun showing signs of a night terror, and I cannot wake him.”_ JARVIS’ apologetic voice broke through their quiet reverie, and Thor felt Loki startle. A brief squeeze to the hands he still held, and he carefully moved so that they were upright once more.

“Nay, JARVIS, do not apologise. We will be there in but a moment.” JARVIS confirmed that he had heard, and the balcony fell silent again. “Are you well, Loki?”

Loki nodded his head and turned towards the doors. He let go of one of Thor’s hands, keeping a firm grip on the other. Without making eye contact, he looked vaguely up in Thor’s direction briefly before averting his gaze and walking inside, towing Thor along behind him. “I am sorry for the sudden… physical nature of our relationship, Thor. I find myself needing the touch. It keeps my mind from drifting away,” Loki confessed. “I believe our Anthony also benefits greatly from increased touch.”

Thor simply nodded his head in response and allowed Loki to lead him through the apartment to Tony’s room. As they drew closer, the sounds of rapid breathing and whimpering reached their ears. Loki let go of Thor’s hand and hurried the last few steps to Anthony’s bedside.

_“Master Loki, as a child Sir often suffered from a condition known as sleep paralysis. He would become physically unable to move or awaken himself from his nightmare. I am monitoring his heart rate and respiration and believe that this is currently the case. You will need to try to wake him gently.”_

Loki gave a distracted nod to show he’d understood and crouched beside Anthony’s bed, reaching to run a hand gently, but firmly through his soft curls. He kept his voice low and kind as he began to speak, whispering endearments and encouragement for Anthony to open his eyes.

Thor looked up at the ceiling – a habit Tony’s adult self had often mocked him for during his last, and only, visit to the tower – and raised a brow at the camera there. “He has suffered like this before, JARVIS?” In lieu of a verbal response, Thor heard the faint chiming noise from his pocket that signalled a received text. A glance at the bed to see that Loki had managed to wake Anthony and was now holding the almost hysterical child, and Thor slipped silently out the door to open it. He leant against the small hall table beside the open door, and pulled his phone out.

As he clicked through the files, the feeling of white hot rage that was always so close to the surface when Howard Stark was mentioned grew steadily, and Thor had to take a few deep breaths to centre himself. He heard an odd creaking noise as he did, and looked down in shock to realise that the table he’d been leaning against had large cracks spreading from beneath his clenched fist. Carefully moving his hand away, Thor let himself slide down the wall to sit on the floor, tipping his head to rest against it with a dull _thunk._ In stark black and white he read more about Tony’s childhood, and his struggles as an adult. PTSD, the definition of which JARVIS had provided was something Thor was familiar with. Warriors on Asgard often suffered trauma of the mind after battle, and it was nothing to be shamed for. Night terrors, sleep paralysis, sleep walking and alcoholism. Drug use, torture and non-consensual surgery in Afghanistan.

 _The arc reactor._ That had done more damage, both physically and mentally, than Thor could have ever guessed at. He found himself wondering if anyone was aware of how damaging to Anthony’s psyche that had been.

Thor sighed, and ran his hands through his hair, taking a moment to scrape his nails along his scalp in an effort to settle his mind. It was no surprise to him that Anthony was having nightmares. All of his adult traumas on top of everything he’d suffered as a child at Howard’s hands… Loki had warned him of the potential for memory bleed through in Anthony’s subconscious, but they’d hoped he would be spared from it. But the abuse of his father, and that which his older self had suffered had obviously been too strong to remain hidden in the depths of his mind. And now their sweet child was suffering. Thor sighed and pushed himself off the floor. Sitting and sulking about things he couldn’t change would help no one, least of all Anthony.

 _“Master Thor,”_ JARVIS’ voice came quietly from the phone in his hand, and startled him as he made to re-enter the room. _“Sir, there is a spider in the tower again. I have it sealed in a room on an empty floor. Could you assist me with its removal?”_ Thor nodded and stepped into the room, heading straight for his brother.

Loki was reclining against the headboard on Anthony’s bed, with the child curled up in his lap. He was gently running the fingers of one hand through his hair, the other wrapped tightly about Anthony, and humming what Thor recognised as an old Asgardian lullaby. It was one that Frigga had sung them often as babes. The lights from the city were shining through the windows, casting shadows that made them look like subjects in a painting. Loathe as he was to disturb them, Thor could not just disappear without letting Loki know.

“Loki,” he whispered, as he knelt beside the bed, “There is a spider in the tower again. SHIELD is proving most persistent in their attempts to steal from Anthony. JARVIS has asked me to remove it. Will you be alright here with Anthony?” Loki whipped his head round to look at him, and Thor could see the anger bright in his eyes. “Loki?”

 _“Again?”_ Loki hissed. “She would dare to intrude here _again_ ?” Anthony stirred a little in his arms, and Loki shuddered briefly with the effort to relax. “I will not stay here, whilst she attempts again to steal from Anthony. Regardless of his age, this is _his_ home.” Grabbing hold of the sleeve of Thor’s grey henley, Loki yanked him up onto his feet, moving Anthony from his lap to his arms, and then to Thor’s lap again. To Thor’s amazement, Anthony never so much as twitched.

“You will keep him comforted and safe. I will deal with the Widow,” Loki’s voice was commanding, leaving no room for argument.

_“She is contained in an empty room seven floors down, Master Loki. I shall illuminate the light above the door for you.”_

Loki nodded once, straightened out his shirt, and disappeared from the room in the blink of an eye. Thor watched the doorway for a moment, before resuming the lullaby Loki had been humming.

  
_____________________________________

When Loki appeared in front of the door with the light on above it, he asked JARVIS to display the Widow’s current movements for him. A photo frame on the wall opposite glowed for a moment, before the image faded away to be replaced with a live feed of the woman in the room behind him. Loki watched as she paced, paused and gestured at the ceiling, before resuming her pacing.

 _“She is attempting to reason with me,”_ JARVIS supplied helpfully. _“I do believe she thinks that I will listen eventually and release her. This is now her eighth attempt at reasoning. I have not bothered to respond.”_

Loki smirked to himself at the AI’s sass, and laughed a little as a plan formed in his mind. He had earned his title as God of Mischief for a reason. It was time to show the mewling quim just why that was. “JARVIS, can you make the air hiss as it is filtered into the room? As if to simulate the release of something?”

_“I can, Master Loki. Shall I do so now?”_

Loki shook his head. “No, not quite yet JARVIS. Can you tell me first, what she was attempting to do here tonight?”

 _“Agent Romanoff was once again attempting to steal Sir’s Iron Man designs. However, they are on a server separate from any other in daily use, and cannot be accessed by anyone except Sir himself. There are biological scanners in place, retinal scanning and voice recognition, to name a few of the precautions.”_ JARVIS paused; it felt uncomfortable, and lasted long enough that were he human, Loki thought he would be fidgeting. _“Loki, sir. She accessed information about Sir’s childhood. His original one, that is. There is…sensitive video footage that should it be released, could cripple Stark Industries. Howard Stark was not a good father, and often not a good man. But he was business savvy, and almost as smart as his son. But if this were to be released, if word were to get out about the extent of his treatment of his son…”_

There was a flicker on the screen in front of him, and Agent Romanoff’s pacing figure disappeared, replaced by the older Tony and his friend, Loki recognised as James Rhodes. They were sprawled together over Tony’s bed in the Tower’s penthouse, and Loki spotted dozens of empty glass bottles littered about the floor. The date in the bottom of the screen read December 16th, 2009. The arc reactor was the only light source in the room, and cast an eerie array of shadows over the men. Loki leant closer to the screen, as quiet audio began to play.

 _“…an’ I don’ even miss the fucker, Rhodey. I really don’. Tha’ no good bastard… didja know ‘e burnt my bear? I was fuckin’_ ** _two_** _and he burnt my fuckin’ Bucky Bear right in front o’ me. Cause I had a nightmare and screamed for mom.” Tony slashed his hand through the air in front of him in anger, and Rhodey flopped an uncoordinated arm in his general direction. They’d obviously consumed copious amounts of alcohol at this point. “He was… he was a fuckin’ monster, platypus. He made fuckin’ Hitler look like Santa. Who throws a two-year olds bear into th’ fuckin’ fireplace in front of ‘em? Jus’ for havin’ a fuckin’ nigh’mare and wanting their mommy.”_

The video cut out, and was exchanged for the video of Agent Romanoff again, who was now seated on the floor in the corner of the room facing the door.

 _“I was never good enough.”_ Adult Tony’s voice came suddenly over the top of the video. _“No matter what I did for anyone, I was never good enough. Not like Captain America. I wasn’t tall enough, strong enough,_ **_worthy_ ** _enough. Howard loved that man more than he ever loved mom or me. He had him on a pedestal so high it was impossible to see the ground from the top.” There was a pause, and a soft sigh. “I just… just once, J. Just once, couldn’t I have been enough?” The sound of paper rustling, and another sigh. “Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark… not recommended. What part of I_ **_am_ ** _Iron Man do they not get? Without me, without Tony Stark, it’s just an empty suit.” A hard sniff, and Tony’s voice was suddenly quieter, more subdued. “I am Iron Man,” came the barely audible whisper. “Aren’t I, JARVIS?”_

 _“Sir suffered a great deal in his life, both as a child and an adult,, Master Loki,”_ JARVIS said, as Loki blinked hard against the stinging sensation in his eyes. The absolute grief that had been in Tony’s voice as he asked JARVIS _“Aren’t I?”_ had been enough to crack Loki’s sense of calm. _“And I firmly believe that what has befallen him is something that will give him what he has never had. Real, unconditional love and a family who will cherish him. A chance to belong for who he is as a person, not what he can provide for someone with his name. I know that he has only been in your care a few days, but you have his complete trust. And for a Stark, no matter their age, that is no easy feat, sir.”_

Loki gave himself a mental shake and placed a hand on the wall in front of him, directly over the tiny camera he knew was there. “Thank you, JARVIS,” he murmured as he removed his hand and straightened up. “Now,” he continued, his voice firmer and more sure. “Now, my friend, you and I are going to cause some mischief.”

_“Shall I play the sound you requested?”_

“Please do, and if you could bring up the audio of the room?” As Loki watched, the sound came on and there was a quiet hissing sound.

“What the _hell!_ ” The Black Widow was on her feet in an instant, testing the door again, swinging the chairs against the missile-proof glass windows. “What the hell, Stark!”

“JARVIS, can you open a channel of communication to her room?” Loki asked as he watched the woman’s temper tantrum fizzle out into resignation as she slumped back down onto the floor. JARVIS flashed a small green light at him and Loki knew that the line was open.

“Well, well, well,” he huffed in amusement, his voice a perfect imitation of Tony Stark’s. “What _have_ we here? A spider, caught in _my_ web?”

He watched with unabashed glee as she startled and leapt to her feet. “Stark? But I thought - ”

Loki hummed in agreement. “Mm, in a manner of speaking I am indeed Tony Stark. But I am also so much _more_.” He watched as Agent Romanoff cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. Her training was beginning to kick back in now that the shock had worn off.

“Who are you, if you’re not Stark?” she demanded, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. Loki smirked at the obviously deliberate move. She couldn’t have been more apparent that she had weapons hidden there. “And what did you gas me with?”

Loki laughed loudly over the speakers. He watched as she flinched faintly at the noise and grinned. “Come now Itsy Bitsy,” he jeered, pleased he remembered the inane title of little Anthony’s favourite nursery rhyme. “Surely you can do better than that? What would your _Yasha_ think of you now if he could see you like this, _Natalia Alianovna Romanova_?”

And, oh yes, that flinch was a genuine reaction. “How do you know that name, Stark?” The Widow’s voice was barely more than a whisper as she shifted on her feet, clearly thrown off her guard.

“I know many things,” Loki taunted her, shifting his physical form. He waved a hand down the front of his clothes and changed them from his usual soft t-shirt and pants, to an outfit he knew would cause her panic. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled a blank expression onto his face. With a glance, Loki signalled for JARVIS to open the door and sauntered through. “I know that this is something you fear. That I would lose my mind, go the way that SHIELD has always thought I would.” Loki was drawing on the information he’d acquired from the Hawk’s mind while he’d been under his control. The idiot mortal had been a wealth of information on his teammates.

“So tell me, spider. Is this truly so terrible?” he stopped in front of her and spread his arms wide, showing his outfit. The fitted black leather vest, black combat pants and boots, and a rifle slung over his shoulder. “Tony Stark, the new Fist of HYDRA. Or,” he waved his hand and his outfit and body changed again. “Is this better?” He grinned nastily as her face went white, and she sat heavily on the floor. “Tell me, Natalia, _is_ _this better?_ ” he barked. Before her stood her former Red Room instructor, his favourite riding crop tapping a rhythm against his thigh.

“Or is this?” Clint Barton, pale and thin, his eyes glowing an eerie blue.

“Or this?” Tony Stark, in his impeccably tailored suit and oversized sunglasses crouched in front of her, blood from the wounds on his body seeping slowly through his clothing. “This is every scrape, scratch, cut and bruise that I’ve received since becoming Iron Man. Since becoming an _Avenger,_ ” he spat, standing and leaning over her. _“_ This is your fault, _Natalie_ … can’t you just be honest, for once in your fucking life? Admit it. Admit you were wrong about me, _Natasha_ . Iron Man – yes … Tony Stark – _not recommended_ . Admit to me now you were wrong, and I won’t make you _dance_ for me, **паук**.”

Natasha’s eyes were wide, and Loki knew her reaction was the genuine article. “You were wrong, because you chose to judge a man who was dying. He was dying slowly, painfully and in a way that he knew he couldn’t beat. And you chose to ignore that and influence the opinion of an entire group of people against him. People he would have opened his home, his accounts and his _heart_ to.” Loki paused, sighed and shook off the illusion, leaving himself standing before her, barefoot and clad in his lounge clothes.

“We are not the threat anymore, Agent. I was not operating under my own control during the New York incident, and I am well aware that you know how damaging that can be to a person. I am not a threat, Agent,” the words were repeated quieter this time. “All I want to do is heal, and raise the little boy upstairs. He has never had a childhood, and you know this. Do you know what Thor and I did this morning? We taught him to _play._ ”

Loki extended his hand out to her. “I will not hurt you. I have no desire to harm you any further. You have been warned. You understand now that I will not tolerate another attempt to infiltrate our home or to damage our Anthony’s livelihood. For it is not just _him_ that you would hurt by releasing what you have stolen. There are hundreds of thousands who work for his company who would suffer if you followed through with this ridiculous idea.”

Natasha stared at the offered hand for a long moment, before taking it and allowing Loki to pull her to her feet. “I understand,” was the soft reply. “And I will tell Fury to… to leave you be, until you are ready.” She pressed a small black device into Loki’s palm, and moved towards the open door. “I can see myself out. Thank you.”

 _“I will be watching, Agent Romanoff, and you will be scanned for any other devices before I permit you to leave the tower.”_ JARVIS’ voice was cold and formal. _“The elevator is waiting for you.”_

Loki waited until JARVIS gave him confirmation that she had exited the building before he headed back upstairs. He looked at the little black rectangle in his hand and knew that it was what contained the information she had attempted to steal.

 _“Master Loki, are you able to dispose of it, sir?”_ Loki nodded, and JARVIS fell silent. With a flick of his hand, Loki banished the device and made his way back to Anthony’s bedroom. His brother and Anthony were sprawled over the bed - Thor on his back and snoring, Anthony curled up like a cat on his chest, fast asleep. Loki wondered if Anthony would enjoy having a pet, and very quietly asked JARVIS to search for a nearby shelter. That would be tomorrows adventure and another new experience for his childhood. Anthony could choose a little friend for himself, and Loki and Thor would make sure it was the most spoilt kitten in all New York. With that thought in mind, Loki pulled the squishy armchair from the corner over to the side of the bed, so he could sit and watch his family sleep.

  
_____________________________________

The next afternoon found them walking slowly home from the shelter, a carrier cradled in Loki’s arms, and Anthony sitting on Thor’s shoulders, babbling away about the kitten it contained, and proudly wearing his own ‘cape’- one of Thor’s spare t-shirts tied about his shoulders. He’d decided earlier that morning he needed a purple cape to complete his outfit, and declared himself a King - _“It’s playin’, Lodi! Like you said to! ‘M I doin’ it right?”_

However, when they’d arrived at the shelter, he’d been so excited as to why they were there, he’d – thankfully- forgotten to insist on being called “King Anthony” any longer. As for the kitten he’d chosen, it was the runt of the litter of course, and had immediately crawled into his t-shirt and gone to sleep.

Anthony had decided to call it ‘Boop’. They weren’t entirely sure why he’d chosen it, but the little ball of ginger fluff answered to it and Anthony was smitten with him.

As they made their way through the small park half a block down from the tower, Thor paused mid-step and turned his head to a tree that faced the Tower. He seemed reassured by whatever he’d seen, as he resumed his leisurely pace only a moment later.

“Brother? Is all well?” Loki asked quietly. “Is there a threat?”

Thor grinned at him, and reached up to swing Anthony down from his shoulders, resting him in the crook of his elbow instead. “Nay brother,” he reassured. “Simply a lost soldier in a tree.”

Loki stared at him a moment, before his own eyes widened in realization. “I see,” he murmured. “How interesting.”

“Wha’s in’restin’ Lodi?” Loki smiled up at Anthony’s curious little face and shifted the carrier in his arms.

“You may very well have another new friend soon, my darling, that is all.”

Anthony scrunched his nose up and poked his tongue out at Loki. “’M no’ a _darling_ , Lodi! I’m a _Anthony_! Silly!” Thor’s laughter drowned out any argument that Loki might have made and Anthony giggled along with him. Smiling to himself, Loki let his mind wander as his brother and their Anthony laughed and made terrible jokes together as they entered the tower.

A lost soldier, hm? Thor knew all that Loki had learnt from Barton, and thus he was aware of the Winter Soldier’s identity. But the question remained.

What on earth was he doing here?

  
_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> паук - Spider
> 
>  
> 
> thank you to everyone for all your kind words :)


	3. Boops and Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony has some big feelings, Boop is an adorable kitten and Loki brings home another (totally not terrifying) stray.

_“He is still there, Master Loki. It has now been nine days since Master Thor first spotted him. I have utilized the public security cameras in the area, and he has barely moved, sir. Once a day, for food and water, and to visit the restroom. He has moved trees four times, and each has a clear view of the tower. Shall I continue to monitor him?”_

Loki sighed. This was getting ridiculous. The _Winter Soldier_ was hanging about in a tree watching the tower. Loki and Thor’s best guess - and JARVIS agreed - was that he’d been sent here on a mission involving either the Avengers or Tony Stark. “JARVIS, is he alone?”

_“He is, Sir. Shall I initiate contact? He has a phone I can access.”_ Loki grinned and shook his head. _“Very well, sir. He is alone, and I believe he will be for quite some time._ ”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Loki replied. He shot a quick look over to where Thor was – once again – napping on the couch with Anthony and Boop curled up on his chest, their movie playing on and forgotten in the background. They had managed to get an explanation of sorts out of Anthony in regards to the kitten’s name. It had apparently ‘booped’ his nose with its own, and according to Anthony, this was as good as saying ‘you’re mine now’. So Anthony had ‘booped’ both Loki and Thor, and then sat back with wide eyes and shock on his face when they’d returned the gesture.

The silly child still worried that they were going to leave. He’d taken to calling Thor ‘Un’ca Thor’ but had as yet avoided giving Loki a title. He knew that small children were fickle with the titles that they gave to adults and to caregivers, but he’d hoped for an ‘Un’ca Lodi’ at some point. They had been caring for Anthony for almost two and a half weeks now, and he was still coming out of his shell. The bad days were thankfully becoming less, and Anthony had even blessed them with his first temper tantrum. But he was still painfully shy and quiet around anyone else. Loki had to wonder if perhaps another human being in the tower would be beneficial for him.

But for now, he had a soldier in a tree to deal with. Trusting that JARVIS would tell Thor where he was if he woke, Loki teleported himself to stand below the tree that currently held the Soldier. Loki took a moment to observe him, noting that he blended almost perfectly into the shadows of the sunset, except for the occasional glint off the silver arm on his left side. He was poorly dressed, in a tattered black hoodie and jeans, instead of the armour and leather Loki had expected. He was also still staring at the tower, having not noticed Loki’s sudden appearance.

“Interesting mortal,” he muttered. That got the Soldier’s attention, and Loki suddenly found himself looking down the barrel of a handgun, a silver metal hand wrapped around his neck. He could hear the sounds of tiny gears and servos whirring and clicking into place as he squeezed. He was quick for a mortal, Loki would give him that.

_He was interesting indeed._ As was the aura of confusion and desperation that Loki could feel almost bleeding from him.

“Odinson, Loki. Level 8 threat. Not currently in the Asset’s mission parameters. Why are you here?” Loki repressed a shudder. Norns, but his voice was so dead. It was exactly how Loki now knew he’d sounded when he’d first been released by the Other.

“Just Loki, and you really can’t hurt me with that, and you know it,” Loki’s calm reply was punctuated with him using a single finger to push the gun away, and another to pry his hand from about his neck, letting it drop loose to hang by the Soldier’s side. “Why are you here?”

“Mission.”

“What is your mission, Soldier?” When the only response was a blank stare, Loki sighed. “Tell me, do you know why you’re here?” The Soldier nodded, but it was stiff and uncertain. On a hunch, Loki carefully reached out with his own mind again and nudged aside the red haze he could see wrapped about the poor man's mind. It looked like tentacles, writhing and moving as it squeezed and manipulated him. It was old, sloppy magic, an insult to his craft. Loki wouldn’t remove it, not yet.

“Mission…” he paused, and Loki watched him carefully as awareness suddenly came back into his eyes. It was almost like a light coming on in an empty, dark room. Those stormy grey eyes were suddenly brighter and the man's whole demeanor changed. “I-it was a mission? I think? I was here, I was supposed to…to watch?” It was fascinating to watch, as he shook himself off and stared at Loki.

“No. The mission is complete. I sent the update that he hadn’t revealed himself within the mission timeframe, but my handler didn’t show up. That was… that was months ago.” He stopped and shook his head, reaching up suddenly to grip his long hair tightly, and pull on it, the action almost violent. But Loki understood; he recognized that action. The Soldier was trying to ground himself in the present. “I don’t understand, w-what’ve you done? They say those words to me and it’s like I lose everything but the mission but I feel…clear,” a pause, “And why the _fuck_ ‘m I tellin’ you this, Odinson?”

“I apologize,” Loki replied, shifting himself around so that he was leaning against the tree trunk, both his hands clearly displayed as empty and relaxed at his side. “Please, call me Loki. I am a god, Soldier, and I can wield forces more powerful than the mess in your mind. I wanted to know why you were suddenly in a tree, watching the Tower, and so I have temporarily restrained the haze in your mind. I assumed a mission had brought you here. And that your target was either Stark or the Avengers?”

“It was,” he paused again, and for a brief second his eyes lost focus again. “It was Rogers. Steve Rogers. Surveillance only. Do not initiate contact. He was supposed to be here. The files that HYDRA stole from the SHIELD servers have all the Avengers team listed as living in the tower.”

Loki nodded. “Your information was incorrect. Tell me, do you know your name?”

“J-James,” was the hesitant reply. “Or Bucky? But I don’t… I don’t remember Bucky. And James feels like a better fit. I went to the Smithsonian museum, before I came back here. I saw the exhibit for Captain America. Bucky was his friend… but _I_ don’t remember being his friend.”

Making his mind up, Loki straightened up and moved away from the tree. “I can help you, James. I can clear your mind for you, remove the infection, as it were.” He watched as James’ eyes went suddenly wide in shock. The mortal intrigued him. Not only was he physically pleasing to look at, he obviously had a sharp mind and wit about him. He’d be an excellent companion, and watching Anthony’s reaction to the man his ‘Bucky Bear’ had been based upon would be something worth treasuring. Yes, he decided. He would help this mortal. He would fix him, and bring him home. He needed family, just as Anthony did.

Loki just couldn’t decide if it was his paternal instincts talking to him or not. Regardless, he wanted to help. Something about this man gave him a feeling that he would be important later on.

“Ya mean… I can be like this, always? I won’t – won’t have to kill anyone, anymore?” When Loki nodded, James swayed on his feet and Loki threw out a hand to steady him. “I’m sorry. I just… I’ve been HYDRA’s weapon for almost eighty years. I never thought… I never thought I’d get away. And they just left me. I thought it was a test, so I stayed. I waited for nine days. But I left when I almost keeled over from hunger, on the tenth day. And I found my handler with his throat slit in the dumpster the next alleyway over. I moved to… there was another HYDRA base outside the city, but the words. The words fade after time. Never awake more than 4 days.” He leant forward suddenly, resting his weight on Loki, and bringing his metal hand up to grip Loki’s shirt.

“I’m sorry. You feel… you feel safe. If you can help me? Please help me. I don’t understand why all this is suddenly happenin’. It’s too good. It’s not real. Are you real? _Am I real?_ I don’t know anymore…been wiped so many times.” Loki shook his head carefully, and the sudden panic subsided as quickly as it had come on, James mumbling an apology against his shoulder.

“Do not fret, James. Panic is to be expected. I am proposing to change your entire life.” He paused and waited until James nodded his head again to show he understood. “It will hurt,” Loki warned him, shifting James so that he was resting against Loki’s shoulder instead, and wrapped an arm about his waist, gripping him tightly. “I cannot avoid that. But it will only last a moment. And then I will take you home with me. You will need to heal, and being alone again will not be in your best interests. Those are my terms. I will heal your mind, give you back your autonomy, but you must allow us to care for you. This is not negotiable.”

When he felt James nod against his shoulder once more, Loki pressed a hand against his head, He sighed, ignoring the way James seemed to unconsciously lean into the touch, wondering just how long it had been since the man had felt a gentle touch. And he wondered when it was that he’d become so weak for affection he was allowing a mortal as broken as this to lean upon him. When he was ready in his own mind, he whispered softly, “You are real, as am I. Thor just seems to be collecting broken things lately. You will fit in well. Brace yourself, James.”

It took only a few seconds for the mage to unravel decades of torture and shoddy magic.

_____________________________________

“Un’ca Thor, ‘m bored. Really, really bored!” Thor grunted as something jabbed him repeatedly in the stomach, and shifted slightly on the couch as he opened his eyes. Anthony was sitting on his chest, poking him in the stomach. “Un’ca Thor! You’s ‘wake!”

Thor chuckled up at Anthony. “It is rather difficult to continue sleeping when _someone_ ,” he reached up and grabbed Anthony, pulling him down on top of him and tickling his sides until the boy was shrieking with laughter, “is poking me with their bony little fingers, young one!”

_“Master Loki is returning, sirs. And he has retrieved the Soldier from the tree. They are approaching the tower now. At their current pace, I estimate five minutes, Young Sir.”_

Anthony sat up and spun himself around on Thor’s chest so he was facing the door as soon as JARVIS announced that Loki was making his way back up to the penthouse. Boop gave a very disgruntled little ‘ _meow_ ’ and moved from where he’d been happily curled into Thor’s neck. Thor ran a careful hand down his little spine as he moved, relishing in the soft feel of the kitten’s fur.

“Un’ca Thor! Lodi’s comin’!” Anthony was practically vibrating with excitement, and Thor couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as he scooped Anthony up into his arms and rolled them gracefully off the couch. “Wow,” he breathed, as Thor straightened up and walked them over to wait near the elevator door. “You’re _really_ strong.”

Thor grinned down at him. “Continue to eat your vegetables like you did with lunch, my little sváss, and you too will one day be able to carry your own children with the same ease as I! I can carry you around all day and night without tiring, my sweet boy.”

“Wassa sweet boy mean?”

Thor’s steps faltered, and he paused a few feet from the elevator doors. “It means you are dear to me, Anthony. You are,” Thor gazed down into the wide brown eyes staring up at him with hope and adoration, and smiled softly. “It means that you are mine, as much as you can be. And I am honoured that it is so, Anthony. You are most dear in my heart. You are my little treasure.”

“Are we fam’ly?”

“We are. You, and Loki and I are a family, Anthony. Does this make you happy?” A little nod. “It also makes us very happy. You are ours now.”

“’M yours?” Those big brown eyes suddenly dropped to the floor, and Thor frowned.

“Yes, darling one. You are our Anthony. You are ours, sweet boy.”

“Ev’n though ‘s’not been a long time?”

“Time means very little for love, Anthony.”

“You love me? Ev’n though ‘m not smart yet?”

Thor blinked hard against the sudden stinging in his eyes. No child, of any age, should ever have that much _wonder_ in their voice about being told someone loves them. “Anthony, sváss, I will love you always, no matter how ‘smart’ you are.”

“D-does that m-mean… Um, is i-it...are you’n Lodi my Mama an’ Papa now? I got… I got new ones? Is you?” Anthony’s little voice was shaky and uncertain, and he kept his eyes on the floor refusing to look up. Thor felt his breath suddenly catch in his throat. “’S that why you don’t leave me? You is gonna really keep me? I-I’m your sweet boy? Nev’r be’d a _sweet_ boy b’fore...” Thor tightened his grip on Anthony and shifted him to press his face into his neck. The next words were horribly muffled, and Thor’s neck felt damp, but he knew what Anthony had asked.

“We will never leave you, Anthony. You are _ours_ now, and we are yours. This a family, sváss, and you may address us in anyway that you want.” Anthony’s body gave a huge shudder, and Thor could feel as the damp spot against his neck grew suddenly wetter, and Anthony’s tiny, quivering voice reached his ears.

“Papa…”

Thor glanced up at the elevator, and noticed that the small light above it was blinking red at him, JARVIS silently informing him he’d paused it’s progress for a moment. Thor nodded his thanks, and turned to press his face against Anthony’s soft curls.

“You may call me so, my Anthony. It would be an honour to be your Papa. May I ask what you intend to call Loki?” Anthony just shook his head and pressed his face further into Thor’s neck, his skinny little arms hooked tightly around and his hands buried in Thor’s hair. A ‘comfort behaviour’, Loki called it when Anthony did the same to him.

And then, mumbled wetly against his neck, “…love you, Papa…”

Thor pressed a kiss against Anthony’s curls. “As I love you, my Anthony.”

Anthony sniffed, and wiped his nose against Thor’s shirt collar. “Lodi,” he whined, lifting his face briefly out of Thor’s neck. “Papa, wan’ Lodi now.” Thor looked down at Anthony in surprise. It wasn’t often that Anthony actually sounded his age, and Thor quickly realised it must have been the suddenly emotional conversation. It gave him a pleasantly warm feeling in his stomach to hear Anthony call him papa, and know that the boy loved him.

Thor nodded at the elevator, and the light blinked green twice. Message received.

“Your Loki is on his way now, my sweet boy,” Thor said, his voice low. Anthony nodded and tucked his face back in against his neck, one hand unwinding from his hair and slipping a thumb into his mouth. Thor let it go for now while Anthony was so obviously upset, but knew it wasn’t the kind of behaviour that could continue.

There was a soft chime from the elevator doors as they opened, and Anthony lifted his face back up from its damp spot and pulled his thumb from his mouth and smiled, wet and grubby but genuine, reaching out with his newly freed hand for Loki. “Mama!”

If Thor thought his expression was one of shock, it was _nothing_ to the sudden array of emotions he watched go over his brother’s face. The last time Loki had been addressed as a parent by a child had been while Odin carried his own away. Thor spared but a moment's glance for the man standing behind his brother, focusing his attention back on Loki.

Anthony must have caught something on Loki’s face as well, as he suddenly pulled his hand back and shoved his face back into Thor’s neck. “’M _sorry_ Lo-Lodi,” he sobbed brokenly into Thor’s neck. “P-Papa… _Papa_ … ‘m sor-sorry!”

Thor watched as Loki blinked rapidly and seemed to suddenly snap out of the daze he was in, and hurried to close the gap between he and Anthony. Loki raised his arms up and Thor began to carefully disentangle the almost hysterical child from around his neck and his hair. “Hush sváss,” he murmured, “tis only Loki who wishes to hold you.”

Anthony seemed to almost tighten his grip in his hair at that, and with a wince, Thor finally untangled him. He passed his limp little body over to Loki, who immediately cradled him close and brushed his lips along his cheeks.

“Hush now, Anthony,” Loki’s voice was so soft and gentle, and there was an expression of raw affection and devotion on his face. “Shh, shh my darling boy. I am not angry at you.”

When Anthony’s only response was a huge, shuddering breath and a shake of his head, Loki moved them away from the elevator and over to the enormous couch in their living room. Boop opened one eye in curiosity as they sat down, promptly closing it again when he was left alone. Thor gestured to the lost looking soldier to sit in the armchair beside them, and made his way into the kitchen to get Anthony a drink of water. He was reaching down his favourite blue sippy cup when he heard his brother’s begin to speak again.

“Anthony, did you mean to call me Mama?” There was a pause, and Thor guessed Anthony had nodded. “Then why would I be mad at you, darling? You wish to call me Mama? And Thor Papa?” Another brief pause, and Thor smiled as he set about to make Anthony’s favourite strawberry milk drink, instead. “Then you will call me Mama, Anthony. It would mean so very much to me.”

There was a very wet sounding sniffle then, and Thor paused in his shaking of the sippy cup in order to hear. “Y’not mad? P-prom-ise?”

“Not mad at all.”

“P-Papa… he said ‘m a sweet boy.”

“And you are,” Loki’s reply was gentle, and Thor knew that he would be smiling.

“...c’n I tell you som’thin’?” Thor felt that warm feeling in his stomach again knowing what was coming next.

“Anything, always.”

Anthony drew a deep breath, and blurted out “Iloveyoumama” so fast that Thor had to stuff a fist in his mouth. It almost sounded like an Asgardian curse.

Thor re-entered the lounge as Loki managed to sit Anthony up to wipe his face with a wet wipe, an amused expression on his own face. “There, better?” A little nod. “Good. Do you think you could say that again, love?”  
  
Anthony glanced at Thor, who nodded encouragingly. “I-I love you, Mama.”

Loki’s jaw dropped a little and his eyes grew suspiciously wet. Thor looked over at where the soldier sat watching with wide eyes and a small smile touching the corners of his mouth. Loki cleared his throat softly, and tightened his arms around Anthony.

“I love you too, my darling.”

Thor gave them a moment, watching quietly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Loki say ‘I love you’, to anyone. Loki was pressing absent kisses and whispered endearments against Anthony’s head, before Thor shuffled closer, taking care to make noise. Loki startled a little, and sat up straighter, pulling Anthony in closer to him.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet, Anthony. He’s going to live here with us now too. He’s just like you, darling. He needs a family, and friends. Do you think we could help him?” Loki smiled down at him and Anthony gave him a small, watery smile in return. “Anthony, this is James,” he gestured over at the soldier in the armchair with a small nod of his head. James nodded back, and smiled.

Thor leant over the back of the lounge and handed Anthony his sippy cup. He took a big drink and tucked himself back against Loki’s chest, one hand wrapped firmly in his shirt. Anthony took another sip as he peered over at the armchair and then nodded his head.

“Know you,” he whispered softly, keeping his eyes focused on the soldier. “You is Ja-mes B’nenen Bar-wens. Bucky Bear. Um, Howard...” he trailed off and looked away.

James looked both startled and terrified. “It’s, uh, nice to meetcha, Anthony,” he eventually replied. “Howard was always more interested in makin’ shi- um,” a sharp glare from Loki had him biting his tongue before he continued, “makin’ _stuff_ blow up, then makin’ friends. D’you think we could give it a try, tiger?”

Anthony stared at him in silence for almost a full minute as he drank his milk and fidgeted with Loki’s shirt. Finally, he lowered his sippy cup and used it to gesture at James. “I like you. You c’n stay here too.” Anthony sat his cup beside Loki, who was watching with an amused expression, and knelt up to suddenly press a wet kiss to Loki’s cheek. “Thank you, Mama,” he whispered. Thor beamed at them both and ruffled Anthony’s curls as the little boy moved himself off Loki, and crawled along the couch to the spot where the armchair was pressed against its side.

He stopped, and stared at James’ face for a moment, before moving with the speed and agility that only toddlers seem to possess. Before James knew what was happening, Anthony had climbed over into his lap, unzipped his ratty hoodie and climbed inside it. Thor snorted a laugh, and Loki had an indulgent and amused smile on his face. James looked to them both with wide eyes, pleading silently for help, but the two gods just grinned at him and shook their heads.

“’M tired, Bear,” Anthony’s exhausted little voice was harder to hear through the layer of material over his head now, but James’ heart still skipped a beat.

“Bear?” he repeated, a slightly dazed look coming over his face. “Didja call me Bear?”

“Mmhmm,” came the barely audible response. “Y’my Bucky bear…” Thor counted silently to ten in his head, and smiled when the snuffling noise that Anthony made as he fell asleep came from James’ hoodie.

“Give him a little while,” Loki said, pushing himself up off the lounge with a small groan. He immediately busied himself with beginning to tidy away the remnants of Anthony and Thor’s lunch from the coffee table. “He’s had an exhausting afternoon for a three year old.” Loki handed Thor the dirty plates and cups, and moved to stand beside James, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You’re doing fine.”

“B-but what do I do with him?” James narrowed his eyes at Thor when the god laughed. “It’s been eighty something years since I held a kid!”

“You are doing fine, friend James,” laughed Thor as he walked into the kitchen to put their dishes in the sink. “Simply sit there until he awakens again. I do believe little Boop is coming to join you!” He called over his shoulder.

Even Loki couldn’t hold back a chuckle as Boop wandered over from his perch on the back of the couch and settled on James’ shoulder, purring loudly and rubbing his face along the scratchy stubble there.

“But… but what if I hurt him?” James looked up at Loki, fear in his eyes at the thought of hurting Anthony. “You’re trustin’ me an awful lot, right off the bat here, Loki,” he whispered. “I’ve hurt enough kids.”

But for Loki, that was positive, it was confirmation that he’d made the right choice to heal the man’s mind and bring him here. So he shook his head, and squeezed the shoulder his hand still rested on, not surprised in the least when James brought his metal one up to squeeze it back.

“No, James. You won’t hurt him. And I trust you, as much as I can trust that I know you were a good man, and that what was done to you has not changed that. You won’t hurt Anthony, and you will not hurt us. And we will help you.” He looked down at where just the top of Anthony’s curly head was visible where it stuck out of the hoodie. “You’re a good man, James Barnes,” he repeated quietly. “And I think you’re going to do just fine here with us. Anthony is already sure of you. It will take time, but you will be sure of yourself, too.”

Loki’s prediction came true when Anthony woke up a half hour later, popping his head out from James’ hoodie and demanding that Thor and Loki feed his Bucky Bear. Boop had wandered away when he realized that James’ wouldn’t scratch his head, but he appeared like magic when he heard the word ‘food’.

“C’mon Bear,” Anthony grabbed at James’ metal hand and jumped down from his lap. James looked in shock at the tiny hand holding his so carefully. “I c’n hear your tummy, ‘s’all growly,” he bared his teeth and gave an adorably awful imitation of a growl. “Gotta feed you.”

He tugged harder, and James allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet and towed into the kitchen by a three year old with a death grip on his metal hand. He’d seen that hand do all kinds of terrible things over his life. He’d seen it strangle and snap necks, he’d seen it pull the trigger and crush a person’s spine. But he’d never seen it held by someone so small like it was something precious. Like _he_ mattered. Not the Asset.

“I am James Barnes. And I will be fine,” he muttered to himself. Thor and Loki caught each others eyes and smiled as Anthony tugged James over to a seat at the table and climbed back into his lap.

“Papa! Can we have pizza?” Thor grinned and shook his head.

“Sorry, sváss, but you will have to ask Mama. My dinner privileges were revoked the last time I agreed with you. Peanut butter, chicken and pudding most definitely do not belong with pasta, young one!”

Anthony turned his big, pleading eyes onto Loki, and stuck his bottom lip out for extra pouting pressure. Loki sighed, and shot a quick wink at James.

“It is not up to me tonight, darling. I believe that it should be James’ choice, as it is his first night here with the family.” He placed a subtle inflection on the word ‘family’, and the little start that James’ gave let him know he’d heard. Loki turned to face James at the same time that Anthony moved his pleading expression to him. “What do you think, James? Shall we indulge the little terror in his quest for pizza?”

James blinked a few times, and made the mistake of looking right into Anthony’s pleading brown eyes. “P’ease, Bear?”

“Y-yeah, sure thing kiddo. Pizza sounds really great,” he agreed, looking desperately at Thor for guidance. “I mean, uh, if your parents say it’s okay?” Thor and Loki nodded, and smiled. “Then yeah, pizza for my first, um, family dinner.”

Anthony blinked up at him and shuffled himself around carefully so he was kneeling on James’ lap, bringing his face up level with his. He leant forward gently and rested his forehead against the soldier’s and sighed. “We’s you fam’ly now. Mama ‘n Papa are good, you see soon. They keeped me. Keepin’ you too. Welcome home, Bear.” He pressed a messy little kiss to James’ stunned face, and wiggled himself back down to sit in his lap properly.

“C’n I has extra cheese, Papa?” he asked excitedly as he got comfortable, not knowing or caring that he’d just turned one man’s life completely upside down and inside out.

 

* * *

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said weekly updates ... buuuut.... 
> 
> :D Thanks for all the support lovely people x


	4. Sass, Conferences an’ Sketti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard Stark's awesome parenting comes through again; JARVIS and Loki are sass-masters, and Fury isn't paid enough to deal with it.

Slowly but surely over the next few days, Loki and Thor watched as James began to emerge from the shell of the Winter Soldier, and as Anthony continued to thrive and flourish. Their days were as close to a routine as Thor and Loki could keep them. Anthony woke them in the mornings by either jumping on Thor if he was in his bed, or playing with Loki’s hair until he woke if he was in with him. He’d yet to spend a full night in his own bed, but neither god found they cared very much about it. James had been given the room that had belonged to adult Tony, and he and Thor had spent an eventful afternoon cleaning it out and redecorating it in subtle blues and greys.

They’d both been more than a little equal parts intrigued and disturbed by the contents of the second drawer in Tony’s bedside table.

James didn’t sleep much, and was plagued by nightmares and flashbacks, but Loki had been firm with him that no matter the time, he was to come and tell either he or Thor so they might help him through it. If he was unable to do so, JARVIS would alert whoever was available. Loki would sit silently by his side, pressed firmly against him, letting his physical presence assist in bringing his mind back from where it had gone. Thor would sit close also, but he would speak of mighty battles, of his friends on Asgard, of mischief that Loki caused as a child, until James gave a shudder and his eyes came back into focus. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but it worked.

And Anthony was utterly smitten with him.

He would constantly seek James out, carrying Boop or Fen along with him, to climb up into his lap or to sit behind him on the couch. If he sat up behind him, he’d always put Boop or his Fen down in James’ lap with instructions to “cuddle ‘em, Bear!” while he pulled little bits of ribbon from his pockets and set to work on James’ hair. Then he’d sit there for as long as it held his attention to do so, wrapping bits of James’ long dark hair in brightly coloured ribbons, and chattering away at him. If he climbed into his lap, he’d wiggle himself around, always with one hand up and in James’ hair, until he was comfortable and demand that James tell him stories. So he would. Little things he could remember and stories that he made up on the spot.

They were a cobbled together family of people with sharp, broken edges, but they all fit perfectly together. And their glue was Anthony.

James had been with them for five days when JARVIS alerted them to an incoming call from Director Fury whilst they were sitting together watching a film about a fish, searching for another fish. Thor was misty eyed and enraptured, James looked confused and Loki had been playing with Anthony’s hair.

“Odinson. Loki. I need an update.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, so _delightful_ to hear from you, Director Fury. And how have you been these past few weeks? Well, I hope?” he asked, his voice polite and light. “We’ve been rather busy ourselves. Two little spiders and a hawk somehow ended up here even after we said we were to be left alone.”

“Where’s the spider? Wassa hawk?”

“Gone now, love. Papa and I took care of it.”

“ _PAPA?_ ” Loki grinned.

“Oh, have you not heard? And here I was so _sure_ that you would have been among the very first to know. Is that not what you always claim? That nothing happens without your knowledge or your say so, Director?”

“HI MIS’R FURY!” Thor laughed and picked Anthony up off Loki’s lap, sweeping him up into a massive hug, and signaling silently to Loki that he would take him outside to play. Loki nodded and sat back to glare at the screen in front of him. He’d denied the video call, not wanting to risk Fury seeing James before he was ready to be seen. As soon as SHIELD knew, Rogers would know, and James had almost begged them not to tell him.

_“I can’t deal with that yet, Loki. It’d kill me to try ‘nd be someone that he used to know. I’m not Bucky Barnes. I’m barely hanging onto being James some days.”_

Fury cleared his throat and Loki raised an eyebrow. Did this mortal dare to presume upon his time and attention? “Yes, Director?” he asked sweetly. “Is there something that I can help you with? Do you require a throat lozenge?”

“Don’t be facetious, Loki,” Fury snarled down the line. “You know why I’ve called. It’s time for Potts to announce it. The press has been asking more and more questions about his supposed ‘sabbatical’. I understand that announcing he’s been de-aged is not realistic or ideal, but something’s gotta be said. I’ve held ‘em off on my end, but the Avengers have been called out twice now with no Iron Man or God of Thunder.”

“And that is my problem, how exactly? My brother has been here, exactly where you knew he would be.” Loki kept his voice low and cool, but inside he was fuming. Potts had had weeks to get her act together and sort this out.

“It’s your problem, you smartass sonovabitch, because the squirt’s still got the controlling shares of a multi-billion dollar company that no-one’s seen the namesake of in almost a month!”

“And I’m still failing to see how this is my problem? Miss Potts has had, as you yourself just said, almost a month to get herself and the company ready to announce that Tony Stark would no longer be appearing in public. As long as his company releases updates and his money goes where it supposed to, no one is going to look too closely.” Loki leant back against the couch cushion and pressed his hands over his eyes. “Fury, I’m happy to take on the physical form of Tony Stark for an afternoon. I will do the press conference and announce that I am stepping back from the public eye and focusing on my work. But that will be it. I know for a fact that there is a server with years worth of updates and ideas stored on it in case something happened to Tony at any point.”

Fury sighed. “Look, I get it alright? The kids not Tony Stark. But thing is - he _is_. And he will be again when he’s all grown up. So you get your lilywhite ass downstairs to the lobby at 3pm for this press conference, and we’ll leave you be. We don’t contact you unless you contact us. Fair deal?”

It was Loki’s turn to sigh, and he scrubbed his hands down over his face as he did in a rare show of exhaustion. “Deal, Director. I will be there. Have Potts or the usual people write the speech. I’ll show up and read it, no questions afterwards. Potts can handle that on her own, surely.”

Without giving the other man a chance to reply, Loki waved his hand and JARVIS disconnected the call. That was not how he had planned to spend his afternoon. But he understood where Fury was coming from. It wasn’t just Anthony’s fortune at stake, it was everyone who worked for him, the charities relying on his donations, the millions of consumers who relied on Stark Industries for their technology and medical equipment. It was bigger than just Anthony.

“Well, that sounded like fun,” James drawled. “Gotta say, doll, didn’ know you had that level off sass in you.”

Loki turned his head without moving it from the couch cushion and lifted his lips into a smirk. “God of Mischief and Lies,” he waved a hand down his body. “Surely you didn’t forget that?”

James followed his hand with his eyes and shook his head. “Nah, I didn’t forget,” his Brooklyn drawl had been coming through more lately, and the rough hints of Russian that were threaded through it appealed on a baser level to Loki. “Just hadn’t really heard it yet, was all. So you’re gonna be Tony Stark this afternoon?”

“Mmm. I fear Anthony made a rather sentimental choice in CEO. She’s competent in some areas, but falls quite short in others. I will have to work through Anthony’s paperwork at some point in the future with JARVIS. Amend his will and such. But all that can wait for another day.”

“Well,” James moved around from where he was leaning against the back of the couch to stand in front of Loki. “I know one cranky little _kotenok_ who needs a nap, desperately.” He reached down a hand to Loki to help him up. “C’mon Mama, let’s go save his poor Papa from the imminent temper tantrum.”

Loki gave him an amused look, but took the offered hand and allowed the super soldier to pull him up. James was quick to drop his hand, but Loki knew it was only because James initiating touch at all was a work in progress. He still expected any positive touches that he initiated with anyone but Anthony to be rejected.  

_“Sirs, I do believe Master Thor could use some assistance on the balcony. Young sir has fallen and scraped his knee. He is somewhat hysterical,”_ JARVIS announced. _“Master Thor is looking really quite flustered,”_ he added, sounding entirely too amused for an AI. _“Perhaps if you were to pick up the pace, as the saying goes?”_

“Such a sassy thing you are, JARVIS,” Loki snickered, and James let out a sudden laugh, clapping a hand over his mouth like he’d surprised himself. Loki assumed he had.

_“I am as Sir programmed me, Master Loki. You are, in fact, allowed to laugh and feel joy, Master Barnes,”_ JARVIS quipped. _“Some might even encourage it.”_

Loki laughed and stared with respect at the ceiling, while James glowered.

“JARVIS,” Loki said, amusement coloring his voice, “you would be a _most_ wonderfully terrifying god.”

_“Then let us hope I never ascend to that level of awareness, Master Loki. I would hate to depose you.”_

Still chuckling to himself, and with a grumpy-faced James in tow, Loki made his way out onto the balcony. He could hear Anthony’s hysterical shrieking before he even opened the doors. Thor was crouched in front of him, hands out in a lost gesture as he attempted to soothe the toddler.

“Hush, hush sváss. Tis but a scratch, sweet boy! You are not so gravely injured that you cannot -”

“But it _hurts_ Papa!”

“Well, yes, but tis really only a scratch-”

“NOT A SCRATCH! M’ LEG GONNA FALLED OFF!”

Loki snorted, and James gave a kind of strangled wheeze behind him. “Oh my fuckin’ god,” he heard the super soldier whisper with barely contained laughter under his breath. “It’s a fuckin’ scuffed knee.”

“It is. But he has also never been allowed to act so about it. I have seen the proof of the injuries he sustained as a child, and I know that there is no chance Howard would have allowed him such a childish indulgence as this. And so, we shall,” Loki replied just as quietly, his tone light. “And if you curse like that in front of Anthony again, my dear James, I will remove your tongue for a week,” he threw over his shoulder as he stepped out the door and over to rescue his brother.

Thor looked at James’ pale face and chuckled as he approached. “I see Loki has threatened you with something! Was it your manhood?”

“T-tongue.”

“Ah, you used foul language within Anthony’s earshot?”

“Um, yeah.”

Thor nodded wisely. “Trust me when I say, friend James, Loki has the ability to hear cursing from many miles away. You would be most prudent to _not_ do so.”

“He’d take my di-uh, my m-manhood?”

Thor shifted awkwardly and nodded once. “Do not make him do so, James. A week is a very long time. I didn’t realize little Hel could hear so well…”

_“Don’t worry, Sirs,”_ JARVIS observed drily, _“I would be most pleased to assist Master Loki in monitoring your language choices around the Young Sir.”_

“That’s not really necessary - ”

_“Oh not at all, Sirs. I insist._ ” If it were possible, Thor knew JARVIS would have been laughing at them.

As it was, Loki was laughing at them as he scooped Anthony up from the ground and carried him over against his hip. “But you did learn your lesson well, brother,” he smirked at Thor, who just grinned back at him.

“Aye, I did at that. But I lost the company of the woman I was courting!”

“She was no great loss, Thor. She was a simpleton. And that is a kind description.”

Thor winked at James as he replied. “That she was, Loki. There would have been very little conversation between us. That was, as the Midgardians say, the point of the endeavor.”

“Whassa simp’ton?”

Loki turned and glared at Thor as Anthony’s wrecked little voice broke into their conversation. “It’s someone who does very silly things, darling. Like Papa, right now.”

Anthony rubbed his wet, snotty face against Loki’s shirt sleeve and leant his head against his mama’s shoulder. “Tha’s silly, Papa,” he whispered. “Should’n’ be silly. Gets punished when silly. On’y babies is silly.”

Loki sighed, and pressed his cheek against Anthony’s head, and Thor just gave him a sad little smile. Before either of them could speak however, James had asked “Who the _hell_ told ya somethin’ as stupid as all that, tiger?”

“Bad word,” Anthony whispered up at Loki, who nodded.

“Yes it was, but we’re going to ignore it a moment. James had a good question. Who did tell you that?” Loki asked, already knowing the answer. He glanced over at his brother and saw the sadness in his bright blue eyes. They knew.

But Anthony just stared at James with his big, wet brown eyes and answered in a way that made it sound as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. “Was Howard, Bear. ‘N I’d getta big boys spankin’ for bein’ a cry baby.” He turned a suddenly nervous look on Loki and Thor at that, and subtly shifted himself against Loki so his bottom was tucked more out of reach.

Thor watched him carefully, and glanced up at his brother’s face. He knew Loki had felt Anthony wiggle himself out of reach, and as they were watching, that little spark that they’d been nurturing seemed to just… go out.

Loki looked down at where Anthony had pulled himself into as small a target as possible, hunching his shoulders in and ducking his head down. It was a familiar pose – one that Loki himself had taken many times over his lifetime. A position to defend oneself against blows to the body and head. The fact that he hadn’t yet let go of Loki or attempted to get down was telling as well.

He turned his face skywards for a moment, sending a silent prayer to his mother that he wasn’t about to make all of this so much _worse_ , and very slowly walked he and Anthony closer to Thor. He could feel Anthony’s legs tighten about his waist and his fingers dig almost painfully into his shoulder and stomach where he was holding on, but Loki just kept his own grip loose and relaxed. Thor’s face was troubled and sad, and he just looked so much like a kicked puppy that Loki had to take a moment to rest his head against his shoulder.

“Do not worry yourself, Thor. We will fix this mess that Howard Stark has left us,” he whispered so softly, that even James’ enhanced hearing struggled to pick it up. But Thor heard him clearly and nodded. He lifted his head from his brother’s shoulder, and took a half step backwards. Moving slowly, and slightly exaggerating his movements so as not to startle him, Loki moved his left hand carefully to touch Anthony on the shoulder he could reach, keeping his right arm relaxed but supportive.

But even that touch, soft and careful as it was, made Anthony flinch away. Loki persisted though, and kept his hand there, not increasing his pressure or moving it at all. He looked up at Thor for a moment and gestured with his head to Anthony’s other shoulder. Thor, thankfully, got the hint immediately and moved to very softly rest his hand on Anthony.

“Darling,” Loki said quietly, minutes later. “We are not going to hurt you. We will never use pain as a form of punishment. And especially not when you have done nothing to deserve it. Anthony, do you understand what I’m saying?” A head shake so small it almost looked like a twitch. “Why do you think you need to be punished, hm? Can you answer me that?”

“Was silly,” the toddler whimpered. “Get p’nished for bein’ a baby. Didn’ _mean_ to be!” He lifted his head and Loki felt his heart break just a little more for this sweet child in his arms. “I didn’, Mama! Promise! An’ I won’ do it a-again, _please_!”

Loki could hear James shifting his feet and muttering terrible expletives under his breath in Russian, could see the agony and rage in Thor’s eyes, but all he could focus on was the look on Anthony’s face. The firm belief and resignation he could see in that tiny face, that he was going to be struck. Punished, for falling down and behaving like any other child his age.

_I am coming for you, Howard Stark._ A single glance at the two other men on the balcony with him, and Loki knew they all had the same thought. The man had been a _monster_.

“Anthony, sváss, lift your eyes to me,” Thor demanded gently, smiling at him when he did so. “We will never harm you. You did nothing wrong here today. You acted as you are expected to with us. As a child. You are not being punished, my love.” Anthony tried to duck his head back down and hide away again, but James was quicker, moving in and very carefully tipping his head back up.

“Hey now kiddo, don’t be hidin’ those Bambi eyes away again, alright? Ya done nothin’ to be punished for, _kotenok_.” He grinned at him, easy and relaxed, and Loki felt as Anthony’s body very slowly began to unclench itself. “There ya go, sugar,” James coaxed him, “d’you think I could have a hug too? Been feelin’ pretty lonely here while you’re hangin’ off your Mama like a koala.”

Loki carefully moved Anthony around so he was cradled against his chest, and kissed him on the tip of his nose, smiling when Anthony scrunched it up in response. “You are ours now, sweet boy, and there is not a thing in the world you could do to make us raise a hand against you. Do you understand?”

Anthony nodded, and wiped his runny nose on the back of his hand. “I don’ get punished for bein’ a kid,” he said quietly. “’S normal.”

Thor beamed at him and ran a big hand through his curls. “Verily, sváss!”

“That’s right, Anthony,” Loki praised, and Anthony blinked up at him and smiled. Loki knew, from experience, that it was going to take more than one episode of positive reinforcement to overcome behaviors this deeply learned, and it made him _burn_ that he had to unteach them to a three-year-old child.

“C’mon kiddo,” James held his arms out, and Anthony reached out to him. “How about we go watch that robot movie with Boop?” As they walked into the penthouse together, Loki heard Anthony ask James what a Bambi was.

James laughed a little as he responded with, “Well, it’s a movie for in a couple more years time. But I think you’ll like it.”

_“Master James, I think perhaps a snack would be a good idea for the young Sir. It is past lunchtime now.”_

James nodded his head at the ceiling in a vague gesture of agreement, and settled Anthony down on the couch with his Fen plushie. “JARVIS, can you put the robot movie on?” The blinds on the windows came down to halfway, dimming the living room as JARVIS started _Big Hero 6_ – again – on the huge flat screen TV on the wall. James waited a few minutes for the movie to get started, before very quietly saying “Thank you, JARVIS.”

_“As always, it is my pleasure to assist. You may ignore preparing the young Sir a snack however, Master James. He is quite deeply asleep already.”_

“Already?”

_“I believe he was rather emotionally drained, Master James. That was quite an event for someone of his age.”_ JARVIS’ voice was dry and amused. James felt his cheeks flush and he nodded.

“Right, yeah that makes sense,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

_“Indeed, Sir.”_

James walked back out to stand in front of the couch and stare down at the sleeping little boy curled up there. Boop was laying in the gap between his back and the couch, Fen held in a death grip in his arms. He pulled down the afghan from the back of the armchair that had become his favourite place to sit, and draped it carefully over Anthony, leaving a gap for Boop to breathe. As he tucked the edges around his little sleeping form, he wondered how on earth someone became a monster who traumatised a three-year-old boy so badly he thought he was going to be beaten for having a tantrum.

He sighed, and looked over the back of the couch to the balcony. Loki was standing with his head resting against Thor’s, his hands gripping his brother’s waist. Thor had one hand on the side of Loki’s neck and the other on his shoulder, speaking quietly to him. James turned away quickly, feeling like he was intruding on something private. They were obviously very close. He wondered briefly if he’d ever have a relationship like that with anyone, with that kind of casual intimacy. It seemed nice.

James looked down at his hands. The metal of his left one caught a random spark of sunlight and glinted back up at him as he twisted it this way and that. So many lives it had taken. He glanced at Anthony, watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments. And yet, the memory of that tiny little hand in his that first night, leading him to the kitchen and calling him family… James could remember bits and pieces of his life as the Asset. He knew what he’d done. He’d been a monster. But he’d been a very different kind of monster from Howard Stark.

Howard Stark had been acting of his own free will when he beat his son. James had been tortured, brainwashed and, according to Loki, magically controlled into his actions. Howard had been an abusive drunkard who wrapped himself and his wife around a tree, and who’s own son had never called him dad. James leant down and very carefully brushed his metal knuckles along Anthony’s cheek. Even in his sleep the kid didn’t fear him, just turned his cheek into the touch and sighed.

Anthony was an amazing kid. Smart, curious, cheeky but so damaged. JARVIS had told him everything he could, and shown him the same footage he’d shown to Loki and Thor. He knew Anthony had nightmares, had a fear of worms and had been toilet trained since he was 14 months old because Howard didn’t want a baby – he wanted a _son_. He’d never had toys until this whole thing had gone down. He’d grown up the first time with circuit boards and engines, a screwdriver instead of a teddy bear.

Another look at the balcony showed him that Loki and Thor had moved apart, Thor picking up the toys that he and Anthony had scattered around earlier. Loki however, was watching _him_ . And had been for some time apparently. He caught the trickster god’s eye and was surprised at the warmth he could see in them. It was so strange to him to have someone, anyone, look at him with anything more than disdain or indifference. It made his stomach feel warm and left him feeling… feeling. And wasn’t that just the weirdest part. For so long, he’d had no feelings. He didn’t feel anger, or happiness, sadness or grief. He didn’t feel _guilt_. But now he was feeling all kinds of things. He felt warmth, and joy, rage and grief.

 And… and something new. Something that he felt deep in his gut - in his _heart_ – that had flickered into existence the first time Anthony had smiled at him. That big, bright smile with no fear or hesitation in it. He’d grinned at the Winter Soldier, and the frost around his heart had cracked for the first time in nearly eighty years. He wouldn’t name that feeling, not yet. But it was there, it was _warm_ and he knew he’d be lost now without it.

James smiled at Loki and felt, for the first time since he’d arrived, like he’d come home. This odd little bunch of broken people was his family now.

 And he’d protect them no matter what, till the end of the line.

_____________________________________

 

“Mr. Stark! Christine Everhart, WHiH World News. Is there any truth to the rumours that you were injured in an Avengers mission and that’s why you’re stepping down?”

 Loki sighed to himself, and levelled a stare over the top of the ridiculous orange sunglasses he was wearing as Tony Stark.

“Honestly sweetheart, were you listening at all? Iron Man is not stepping down or retiring. _Tony Stark_ is. And _Tony Stark is Iron Man._ Now, if I were so badly injured that I was stepping out of the public eye because of it, don’t you think Iron Man would be too? Really? Now, any other daft questions? No? Good. We’re done here. To close – Tony Stark is stepping down and stepping back,” he looked out at the gathered press all sitting and hanging off his every word. _Imbeciles_.

“I am, shockingly enough, a human being. And I’m not required to inform you of every time I walk to the store for milk. Stark Industries is moving in new, and better directions. We’re branching out into medical technology, updating Stark Tech, and broadening our Green Energy Advances Initiative. We’ve installed and supplied arc reactor technology in five impoverished countries now, and are working with them closely to get the IntelliCrops technology up and running. It’s a Stark Industries revolution, ladies and gentlemen. And it’s time to let the next generation of our best and brightest have the limelight. Thank you.” He gave an overly dramatic bow and stepped away from the podium, waving at the crowd. He winked at Pepper Potts as he passed and walked straight into the elevator at the back of the lobby.

_“That was very well done, Master Loki,”_ JARVIS said quietly as the doors slid closed. _“I will be forever grateful to you for your continued protection of the young Sir.”_

“Not at all, JARVIS,” he replied absently, concentrating on dropping the complicated glamour he’d cast on himself. “Anthony will always be my first priority.”

Thor met him at the door as the elevator opened, and immediately he had an armful of Anthony as he leapt from Thor’s arms to Loki’s. “Mama! Welcome home!” he said, grinning up at Loki. “I had a nap, an’ then we had mac ‘n cheese, an’ then Papa an’ Bear said tomorrow we c’n go to the park! Oh! And Boop _farted_ an’ it was _super gross_.”

Loki laughed, and kissed Anthony on the cheek. “Well, sounds like you’ve had quite the afternoon, my darling. If you promise to eat your vegetables tonight, we can definitely fit in a visit to the park.”

“Aw, Mama, vege’bles is _gross!_ ”

“Do you not wish to grow up to be as strong as I, sváss?”

“Yeah Papa! Okay. Vege’bles. Can we have sketti?”

“Sketti?”

_“Young Sir means spaghetti, Master James.”_

“SKETTI!”

Loki laughed again, and squeezed Anthony, pulling him in closer. “My darling child,” he whispered, “do not ever doubt we love you.”

Anthony beamed up at him, reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek in a gesture that had so quickly become _theirs_. “I don’t Mama!”

Thor frowned suddenly, and gave Anthony a cheeky grin. “I am agreeable to spaghetti for dinner, young one. But we are _not_ having any combination of your creation!”

 

_____________________________________


	5. Frigga, Heimdall and Sif have Tea on Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a God of Pancakes and a playdate in the park that doesn't quite go to plan.

“C’n I go out now, JARVIS?” he asked the ceiling. JARVIS had told him he didn’t have to look up to talk to him, but Anthony knew _manners_. Well, _some_. And manners meant you looked at people when you talked, even if they weren’t really a people. He wasn’t sure JARVIS was a not-people, but Mama said he was.

Anthony had already been awake for _ages_ by the time JARVIS lifted the blinds in his room that morning. Today was gonna be an awesome day. He’d already told Boop and Fen all about it, and JARVIS had told him the weather for today was going to be sunny and nice. It had rained for _eight whole days_ , and he’d been stuck inside. It had been fun - they’d painted, and played and Papa had made a pillow fort! - but he’d been looking forward to going to the park. And today they could go! He asked JARVIS again, just in case, to check on the weather. Stupid weather was always changing.  
  
_“Do not fret, young Sir. It is indeed still bright and sunny outside.”_

Anthony grinned. He liked JARVIS. The other Jarvis had been his favourite person _ever_ – ‘cept for his other Mama, but she was dead now. And dead meant it was gone forever, JARVIS said. So now he had a new JARVIS and a new Mama. And a Papa too!

_“You may, young Sir. Your Mama and Papa are in the living room with James.”_

“Thanks, JA’VIS!” Anthony grabbed Fen and bounced off his bed. Boop jumped down to follow him out the door. He wasn’t supposed to have Boop in his bed, but Papa always just winked and said, “don’t tell your Mama!” Papa was fun. He played lots, and laughed lots, and he was _really, really_ strong. JARVIS said Mama and Papa were gods. Anthony wasn’t too sure what a god was though. He paused before he got to the door, and tipped his head back to look at the ceiling.

“JA’VIS? Wha’s a god?”

_“A god is a superhuman being or spirit worshipped as having power over nature or human fortunes, young Sir.”_

“What does tha’ mean, though?”

 _“You are asking in regards to your Mama and Papa?”_ Anthony nodded, so JARVIS continued. _“It means simply that they are very strong, very powerful people.”_

Anthony nodded again. He knew they were powerful. Papa could lift him up with _one hand_. “I’m gonna be a god too!” he declared, and went back to his bed. He grabbed the fluffy purple blanket that Mama put over his feet at night and tucked it around his neck. God’s wore capes, he knew. He’d seen pictures of Mama and Papa in theirs.

“JA’VIS? Can you open the door? Please?”

_“Of course, young Sir.”_

“I’ma god now!”

_“My apologies, young Lord.”_

“S’okay JA’VIS.”

Anthony forgave him right away, ‘cause he was a good god. He picked Fen back up from where he’d left him near the door and marched out into the living room.

“Mama! Papa! Bear! Lookit, Im’a god too!” Anthony watched as his Papa laughed, and Bear and Mama grinned at him.

“You require armour, little godling!” His Papa looked at Mama and winked. When Anthony looked at his Mama, he was holding a golden helmet, with big swooshy curls on it. It was _awesome_.

“You may borrow this for your armour, Anthony,” Mama said, and put it on his head. It was too big, and covered over one of his eyes, but Anthony _loved_ it.

“Im’a real god now! ‘M Anthony, God of Boops! An’ Pancakes!” he grinned up at Bear and Papa.

“Subtle, sugar. Real subtle,” Bear laughed. He liked Bear’s laugh. It was very deep and he didn’t do it enough. So he told him that, and then hugged his legs when Bear looked surprised. The helmet got stuck on Bear’s shirt though, and then they were all laughing as he got un-stuck. But it was happy laughing, which was nice. Anthony liked happy laughing a lot, cause it meant that Mama would be in a good mood, and he _really_ didn’t want icky oatmeal.

“C’n we have breakfas’ now? ‘M hungry. Can we have pancakes?”

_____________________________________

 

Anthony liked Central Park. The swings were fun, and the trees were _huge_ , even for a god with a _cape_ . Bear had let him wear his cape as long as he left the helmet at home. Fen had a cape too! Papa had found a ‘handy-chief’ and tied it ‘round his neck. Anthony didn’t see what was so handy about it, but now Fen was a god too! He just wished that they weren’t all hidden away from the people, but Mama and Papa said it was for safety. Mister Fury had not been very nice about Mama, and the other people in the park probably wouldn’t be happy to see him. Anthony thought that was dumb. His Mama was _awesome_.

Mama was sitting under one of bigger trees talking with Bear about something boring. Anthony knew it was boring cause it was about _feelings_. His family talked about feelings lots. Mama said it was very important. He was just super happy Mama had made pancakes for breakfast, and not boring ol’ oatmeal. He waved at them and grinned when they both waved back. Anthony loved Bear very much, and thought Bear would be a very good Daddy. He just wasn’t sure if it was okay to say it yet. Bear sometimes got a super sad face, and sometimes even cuddles didn’t even work. When that happened, Bear liked to go into the training room with Papa and punch stuff.

Anthony twirled around on the spot, quietly giggling and gave Fen a kiss on the head. Fen was a good friend. And Anthony knew that Mama and Papa and Bear wouldn’t take him and burn him. He was Anthony’s, no matter what. Anthony had done _‘speriments_ on Mama and Papa, and they were very good. Even when he was yelling and being a baby, he still got no spankings and his Fen!  

Papa was getting them all frozen drinks. Anthony’s was a strawberry one, and he was keeping a careful eye on Papa to make sure he got it right. Well, when he wasn’t watching the butterflies. There were so many, and they were so pretty. One of them was even dancing!

He was following the dancing butterfly over to a different tree when he saw the man leaning against it. He couldn’t see his face properly, so he moved away to go back to Papa. Mama and Papa, and even Bear and JARVIS, had told him not to go to strangers. So he turned away from the dancing butterfly and his friends, and decided to go sit with Mama and Bear.

But then his head and tummy suddenly felt funny and he felt like his legs had turned into sketti-noodles.

“Wha’s… _M-ama_ …” he slurred, and then he was falling into the dark.

_____________________________________

 

 _“Anthony!_ Come out now! Darling, _please!”_

Loki’s shouting was becoming more and more distressed, and Thor felt his grip on his emotions slipping as well. They had been searching for almost twenty minutes now, and there was still no sign of where their Anthony had gone. Loki and James had been sitting and chatting, Thor nearby at the drink cart, when the protection wards on Anthony had flared and disappeared. Loki had immediately sprung to his feet and started shouting for him. James was searching the area near the trees where Anthony had been playing last, the Winter Soldier closer to the surface than ever.

“No one should have been able to do that! Those wards were permanent! This isn’t possible!” Loki ran his hands through his hair in agitation and Thor noticed that his coat and jeans had leaves and grass clinging to them. Were his brother not so distressed, he knew he’d be brushing himself down and complaining about ‘disgusting Midgardian flora’. He sighed, and grabbed his brothers hand from where it was pulling harshly on the end of his hair.

“Loki, this helps no one. Brother, we will find him, I swear to you.” Thor kept his voice low, and his eyes firmly on Loki’s face, trying vainly to get his brother to stop and _focus_ a moment. “Loki!” Finally those green eyes met his, and Thor wilted a little at the sheer panic in them. “Brother, I am scared as well, but I’m sure that - ”

_“LOKI! THOR! OVER HERE!”_

Loki twisted his hand and grabbed onto Thor tightly, taking off at a run and pulling him along. “James, what - ” James was holding a fluffy purple blanket, one that Thor recognized very well. He’d watched Loki tuck that across Anthony’s feet every night since he’d come to them. And in his other hand was a big black stuffed wolf with bright green eyes and a little red handkerchief around its neck. Loki reached out with shaking hands, the colour draining from his face. Thor felt his stomach drop and a heavy feeling settled on his heart.

“No…” Loki dropped to his knees; the wolf plushie clutched to his chest as he shook his head. “No, no,” he keened, his voice faltering and tears running unchecked down his face. “Not another, please. _Not another!_ ”

James was holding the purple blanket in his metal hand, his flesh one stroking it over and over in a repetitive motion. Thor crashed to his knees beside his brother and pulled him into his arms roughly. “We will _find_ him,” he growled as Loki turned in his arms and gripped him tightly. The sky above them grew grey, heavy dark clouds and thunder rolling in. “And we will make the one who dared to take our son _hurt_ in ways that no other being in this universe has ever hurt before. I swear to you, Loki, _we will find our son!_ ”

Thor looked up at James, who nodded back, his eyes and face the careful blank mask of the Winter Soldier. “We will find our _kotenok_ , Loki.” James’ voice was cold, but Thor knew the man well enough now to know that he was hiding behind his HYDRA conditioning. It was less painful to think, to plan and to find Anthony, if he couldn’t feel.

He ran his hands firmly up and down Loki’s back as his brother’s ragged whispers of “not another, why, not another” grew quieter. Thor found himself wishing that he had the ability to make Loki sleep without hurting him. He turned his head from where he’d rested it against Loki’s and looked to James. The Soldier hadn’t moved, his hand still stroking the blanket he held. Thor signaled with a small tip of his head for him to approach and moved a hand to press across Loki’s ear. It said enough about his brother’s state that Loki didn’t even seem to notice it, just continued his whispered pleas into Thor’s shirt.

“Friend James, I wonder if you can ease my brother to sleep without violence?” When James nodded and touched the back of his neck in demonstration, Thor moved his hand and carefully tipped Loki’s head aside. “Be at ease, Loki,” he murmured, “I am going to take us home so that we may begin our search. There is nothing more to learn here.” He glanced at James and gave a quick nod, and James’ flesh hand darted forward and pinched the back of Loki’s neck.

Loki dropped like a stone into Thor’s arms, and the older god stood swiftly, cradling his brother’s limp form to him. The thunder continued to roll and crash above them, the only outward indication of Thor’s rage and grief. Without another word or even a glance in James’ direction, Thor set a brisk pace back to the tower. There was no time to be wasted. He had to head back to Asgard and ask Heimdall for help.

 

_____________________________________

“Hello, my darling.”

Loki opened his eyes slowly and blinked blearily at the fuzzy ceiling. The swirling gold patterns were familiar. He remembered painting them. The pillow beneath his head smelled of Anthony’s apple and strawberry shampoo, and the bright red and green patterned walls suddenly came into focus as he stared.

Loki knew where he was, now. He was laying in Anthony’s bed in the penthouse, a purple blanket over his legs, and Anthony’s Fen plush beside his head. He turned his head on the pillow and blinked over at the image of his mother sitting beside the bed. It was somehow both a comfort and not to see her there.

“Have I lost my mind then?” he asked, his voice lacking any emotion, hoarse and raw sounding. “Have I been summoned back to Asgard to be dealt with? Was that not Odin Allfather’s threat last time I lost my mind over a stolen child?”

“Oh Loki,” Frigga sighed, and her face creased in concern. Loki scoffed at her, and turned his face back to the ceiling. “We are not in Asgard. This is still Midgard, and you are in little Anthony’s bedroom. You are unconscious, my dear, and I am using my magic to reach you.”

“Why?”

“Because Heimdall has seen who took Anthony, and where he is.”

Loki sat so suddenly that he heard Frigga gasp a little. He swung his long legs off the bed, Anthony’s purple blanket flying off across the room. He leant forwards, his hands clenching into tight fists on his knees as he met his mother’s eyes.

“Where is he, Mother?”

Frigga smiled at him, “He is somewhere on Vanaheim. The one you know as Moði has taken him. He did not think to disguise himself from Heimdall’s eye before he travelled there, but he has since. He was here not for you, but to find the Sanctum Sanctorum. I cannot make assumptions as to why, but Heimdall tells me that the Midgardian Sorcerer Supreme lives in New York and wears a most _fascinating_ necklace.” She paused, and fidgeted her hands in her lap. “Moði simply saw you with your Anthony and took advantage of his playing alone. You are not at fault, nor is Thor or James. Moði is disturbed, but I very much doubt he will harm the child. It is unfortunate that Heimdall cannot see his motivation for this.”

Loki hung his head and shook his head with a brittle laugh. Frigga reached out as though to lay a hand upon his head but pulled her hand back at the last moment.

“ _Moði_ ,” Loki spat the name like a curse, lifting his head to glare at the wall behind his mother’s head. “That **_vámr_** is going to regret ever having been born when I am through with him.”

“I will leave you to plan your vengeance and rescue, Loki.” Frigga stood, and brushed down the folds of her dress, settling the heavy fabric back into place. “I will see you and your brother soon. And do bring James with you, he seems simply delightful. It would please me to meet him. I will see if I can See the child, and inform you when you arrive on Asgard.”

Without a sound or physical sign, she was gone as suddenly as she had appeared.

_____________________________________

 

When Loki woke, his head and throat ached something fierce. He lay still a moment and kept his eyes closed, breathing in the scent of his son. _His son._ No. _Their_ son. Loki sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face, trying to shake off the last traces of sleep. He wasn’t too sure what James had done to him, but it had clearly been effective enough to take him out for an hour or so. With a last deep breath in of Anthony’s sweet scented pillows, he pushed himself up and out of the bed. Loki folded the purple blanket and placed it where it belonged at the end of the bed. He straightened his shirt and reached down and carefully picked up the Fen plush and brushed off the few random pieces of grass still clinging to it.

“Come along, little Fen,” he said quietly, tucking the plush into the crook of his elbow. It was time to tell Thor and James he knew where Anthony was.

As he walked into the living room from the small hallway, he could hear James’ low voice and the deeper rumble of his brother’s in response. There was an odd noise; a metallic clinking that took Loki a moment to place. James was tapping his left fingers against his coffee cup again. Loki had noticed the man had started to develop little tells when he was angry or nervous, and tapping his metal fingers against his cup was the most obvious. It warmed Loki’s heart a little to know that he had relaxed enough around them that he would show them these tells, these little signs that he trusted the two gods.

He walked out into the living room, and couldn’t help the amused snort that escaped him. Thor and James both were pacing the length of the room, their bare feet making no noise against the thick, plush carpet. James was indeed tapping at his coffee mug, and had his hair pulled up into the most ridiculous looking knot on top of his head. Thor had clearly attempted to do the same, but had braided his lopsidedly and with more than half already fallen out. Loki looked at the floor and could see the path that they’d been pacing worn into the carpet.

_“Master Loki, I must insist that if you feel the need to pace also, you might consider finding a new patch of floor on which to do it.”_

Loki laughed out loud at that, and both Thor and James hung their heads a little, cowed by the AI’s exasperated tone.

“Sorry, JARVIS,” James mumbled and immediately shuffled over to sit in his armchair. Thor nodded his head in agreement.

“Aye, apologies my friend,” he said, and moved to flop gracelessly onto the couch. As he was squirming to get comfortable – and nearly crushing Boop in the process – Loki moved to perch carefully on the coffee table in front of him. Loki leant forward and placed the Fen plush on the couch beside him.

“Thor, James - I have spoken to Mother. She has told me that Heimdall knows where Anthony is and who has taken him. We must leave. Now.”

He watched as both Thor and James sat suddenly upright and focused on him. “Where is he, Loki?” James’ voice was quiet and calm, but the anger in his eyes was suddenly red hot. Loki felt a small shiver run down his spine at that look.

“He is on Vanaheim with someone that is seeking to hurt me. We are going to Asgard first. I need to speak with Heimdall, and to retrieve my weapons and armour.”

“Who has him, brother.” There was no question in Thor’s tone; only a promise of excruciating suffering for the one who’d touched what was _his_.

“His name is Moði. We studied together in our youth, on Vanaheim. He was never terribly bright, and his magic control was abysmal. I cannot presume to know his motivation, but my best guess would be revenge. There were many more opportunities to advance my studies offered to me than to him, and he was often on the verge of failing. My Jotun heritage could not have made him any less bitter,” he finished, dragging a hand through his hair and glancing over at James. “I am half Frost Giant,” he said quietly. James just shook his head.

“Honestly, Lo, I don’t give a shit if you’re half whale at this point. I just want our kid back.” He paused and his whole face flushed red. “ _Your_ kid. The kid. Anthony.” The red on his face was spreading down his neck, and Loki grinned at him.

“He is ours. And he is _yours_ too, James. Come now. You two,” he waved a hand at his head, “go fix whatever it is that you’ve done to your hair, and we’ll leave. You cannot present yourselves on Asgard looking like _that_. Mother would have a fit.”

 

_____________________________________

 

Anthony woke to the feeling of icy cold water splashing on his face. He gasped as the water hit him again and filled his mouth and eyes. It stung and made him cough horribly, and his chest really hurt when he was done. He looked around him and felt a funny feeling in his tummy when he realized he was somewhere new. Somewhere without his Mama, Papa or Bear. The first time he’d woken up like this after someone took him away, it had taken Howard almost two days to find him. ‘Cause Starks don’t pay no ransoms. And Tony knew that he’d only been let go ‘cause he was one. And Peggy and Jarvis had told him when he was home again; no one would hurt a kid who was one.

He’d been nearly three the next time, and Howard had left him for a week. Peggy had been very cross with him. But then he’d gotten his new Mama and Papa a few weeks later, which had been so nice.

So Anthony knew how this would go. The people who wanted Howard’s monies would call his new Mama and Papa and tell them that they were gonna hurt him. And they would tell the people who took him that they’re wasting their time, and then they would hang up. But… last time Aunty Peggy had been the one to save him. He wondered who was gonna save him this time. Maybe James would come.

“Wake up!” Anthony was still thinking about how awesome it would be to have James come stomping in to save him, and didn’t hear the man talking. He did feel the smack to his face that followed, and couldn’t hold in his frightened yell. These people really meant to hurt him?

“Be quiet, mortal filth.” Anthony looked up slowly, and felt his tummy flip-flop. He _knew_ that voice. That was his Mama’s voice and face. But –

“Wh-where’re we?” he asked quietly. Something didn’t feel right. Something about his Mama felt _bad_. Mama felt like… like the stars, and being warm and having cuddles. This Not-Mama felt cold, and like the yucky feeling on his hands after eating French fries. All slimy and ick.

“It matters not. No one will find you.” Not-Mama looked at him like he was a gross worm on the floor. It made Anthony feel… weird. His tummy and his head felt sore and he just wanted to go _home_. To have Bear hug him, and his _real_ Mama and Papa tell him they love him. He wanted Boop and JARVIS.

“Moði, maybe this ain’t the best idea.” Anthony turned his head a little and looked at the person he hadn’t seen before. He was wearing a weird dress thing and had pointy horns and teeth. He made Anthony feel scared. People weren’t supposed to have pointy horns and teeth! Was he a shark person?

“I wanna go home…” he whispered.

“Quiet!”

“Moði - ”

“I told you! It’s Loki. _Loki_.”

There was a sigh from the shark man. “ _Loki_ then. I still think this is a bad idea.” Anthony didn’t like his voice. It sounded all scratchy and angry. He watched as Not-Mama shook his hand and a nasty looking stick appeared in it.

“Really? The cane, _Loki_?”

Not-Mama grinned. It was not a nice grin. It made Anthony’s skin feel like there were bugs crawling under it.

“I’m gonna break him, Atli. And it’s gonna break _him_ when he finds the brat.”

“B-but I wanna go _h-home_!” Anthony flinched as Not-Mama stalked towards him and raised his cane in an obvious threat. Shark-man moved, and for a moment Anthony thought he was going to help him. But he stepped back when Not-Mama glared at him.

“And I’m sick of hearing it! You better stop complaining, mortal,” Moði hissed, turning his attention back on the child.

Anthony stared up at him and shook his head.

“‘M not s’posed to go wi’ strangers! You is no my - ” Anthony’s head cracked against the wall behind him as Moði struck him with the cane.

“And I told you, to _be quiet_.”

“Well that ain’t gonna be a problem now, _Loki_. You’ve knocked him out.”

Moði scoffed and dropped his illusion, running a frustrated hand through his cropped blonde hair. It was taxing on his magic to keep it up for so long, and the thought that _Loki_ could do so for months at a time without a second thought grated on his already frayed nerves.

“I know what I’m doing, Atli,” he snapped, his frustration suddenly overwhelming. “You do not need to be here any longer.”

Atli shook his head, his short black hair barely moving as he did. “Nay. I’ll be staying. I am many things, Moði, and none of them good. But I won’t let you kill the kid. I’m staying.”

Moði sneered at him, and turned back to the unconscious child on the floor. He threw a ratty old blanket over him and left him where he’d fallen. He’d leave the brat to rest a while. He’d only been awake a matter of minutes, and his whining voice had been like a curse on his ears.

“I _hate_ children,” he muttered viciously, spitting on the ground in front of Anthony. “But this will be worth it.”

_____________________________________

 

James took all of about thirty seconds to decide he _really fucking hated_ travelling via the Bifrost. It was too bright, too loud and made him feel like he was going to puke his guts everywhere. Thor and Loki – the _bastards_ – just stepped out of the Observatory behind Heimdall looking as put together as always. James followed them slowly, taking a moment to get his feet back underneath him. He looked around as he walked across the rainbow bridge, and felt his jaw drop a little. Everywhere he looked there were buildings made of gold, spaceships that looked like chariots zipping about through the sky and so _many_ people. Thor was deep in conversation with Heimdall – who had _galaxies_ in his eyes! – and Loki had slowed his steps to fall in beside James.

“So this is your home, huh?” he asked, shooting a quick glance at Loki as he caught up to him. He frowned when he saw Loki’s shoulders stiffen and his face pinch.

“No,” the god replied quietly, his shoulders relaxing slightly when James bumped him with his own. He smiled at the soldier, and James poked his tongue out. He grinned when he got the laugh he desired from Loki. “How is it,” Loki mused, “that when I feel as though half my very soul is missing with Anthony, that you can still make me smile?”

James felt his face heat up, and he cursed the fact he couldn’t hide behind the Winter Soldier’s impassive mask. “Well doll,” he drawled, deliberately letting the Brooklyn accent come through thicker than usual. “I think it’s because you an’ I, Lo, we’re a lot alike. We both thought we had nothin’ and no one. An’ now we got the world’s best kid, and a lil’ patchwork family all of our own.”

He looked at the man walking beside him, and sighed softly. “And it’s because ya trust me,” he finished, voice so quiet that even Loki had to turn his head to catch it.

“Is that so,” said Loki, tipping his head back a little to gaze up at the golden gates to his home. “I suppose that makes sense in a way. I know that you are only trying to distract me, and I appreciate it. I would trust you with my life, as I trust you with that of our son.”

James huffed a strangled little laugh, and clapped his metal hand gently onto Loki’s shoulder for a moment. “Poor kid’s gonna be so damned confused. A Mama, a Papa and a Bear all raisin’ him,” he chuckled. “His teachers ain’t gonna know who to call when he starts scrappin’ at school.” Loki gave him a haughty look and sniffed.

“No child of mine will be ‘ _scrappin’’_ anywhere.”

James laughed, and marveled at the weird turn his day had taken. Yes, Anthony was missing. But they knew who had him and where. They were _here_ \- on another _planet_ – and they had a plan to find him.

“We’re gonna have him back soon, Lo,” he promised. “Real soon.” Loki nodded his head and reached out to grasp James’ wrist, and the soldier jumped a little in surprise, but didn’t shake him off. He could feel the fine tremors running through Loki, and knew that they could both use the comfort.

“I trust your word, James,” he whispered. “Let us be quick here and go find our child.”

Thor turned back and grinned at the pair of them, barely sparing a glance to where his brother was gripping tightly to James. Ahead of him, Heimdall had stopped and was waiting patiently, his arms crossed and his weird golden eyes focused on them.

“Come now you two! If we do not dally, perhaps we can be home with our Anthony by breakfast,” he said, sweeping his arms wide in gesture. “Loki, Mother has assured me that no one has been able to breach your wards. Your rooms are untouched. I shall go with Heimdall to greet her. If you wish, James, you may accompany me, or go with my brother.”

James shook his head at Thor, “I’ll go with Loki, if he don’t mind.”

“Come along then, James. My rooms are through here,” he tightened his grip on James’ wrist and pulled him down the hall.

James looked around him as they walked, taking in the golden walls, the paintings and tapestries hanging everywhere. It was all very grand and otherworldly. Which, he supposed, was the point. But it was all very ostentatious.

“Swanky place,” he commented, as Loki stopped in front of a plain wooden door and pressed his hand to it. “Subtle decorating.” Loki snorted inelegantly as the door swung open, and he led James inside.

James couldn’t help the low whistle as he took in Loki’s rooms. The god had let go of his wrist to move over to the enormous wooden wardrobe, where he busied himself pulling weapons and pieces of armour out. Loki’s rooms were exactly like Loki himself. Dark overall, but with splashes of brighter colours to break it up. He had random strips of bright blue and green fabric hanging from the wall beside the door, and plush rugs on his floor. A single armchair in front of the fireplace, and a door that led to a small balcony. Simple, and functional.

“I didn’t spend much time here,” Loki’s soft voice broke through James’ thoughts. He turned and gave the god an appreciative once over. Brainwashed and damaged he might be, he could still appreciate when someone was looking _damned_ fine. And Loki in his armour…

“Lookin’ good, doll.”

Loki gave him a faint smile, and moved towards the door. “I didn’t spend much time here,” he repeated in a low voice. “So I never put much mind to decorating. I preferred to travel and to learn than to be stifled here. I was never quite welcome in the courts or halls, and Thor was more interested in battles and glory throughout our youth.” He sighed, and James followed him out the door and stood back as he sealed it again.

“Come on now, Lo,” he reached out and grabbed Loki’s hand with his flesh one, holding it and giving it a firm squeeze. “Let’s go get the kid, hm?”

Loki looked at their hands, before moving his eyes up to meet James’. He nodded once, and tightened his grip back. “Yes. Let us go. Thor will have spoken with Mother and Heimdall. I’m sure she will accompany us back to the observatory.”

They made their way swiftly through the halls and were greeted in the entryway by Thor and Heimdall. Beside them was a tall, elegant woman with a smile on her face. Her dark hair was styled in intricate weaves and curls, her bright yellow dress a beautiful contrast. James couldn’t help the warm smile he felt grow on his own face as he met her eyes and bowed slightly to her.

“Ma’am,” he said politely as he straightened up and felt Loki release his hand.

“Mother,” his voice was fond and full of love. “I wish this were under better circumstances.” He gestured to James. “This is James Barnes, the newest member of our little family unit.”

She beamed at him, and reached out to grasp his hands. “James,” she gushed. “Oh my dear, how wonderful to finally meet you in person. The Lady Sif will be most disappointed that she has missed meeting you. You and that precious child have been the subject of most of our Tuesday discussions.”

James tipped his head in confusion. “Tuesday discussions, ma’am?”

Frigga gave a small, delighted laugh and clapped her hands together. “Come along, my darling. We will walk to the Observatory together. I have been so looking forward to meeting you.”

James gave Loki a bewildered look before Frigga threaded her arm through his and towed him off in the direction of the rainbow bridge. Thor chuckled loudly, and bumped his shoulder against Loki’s as they followed her, Heimdall following silently behind.

“It is with good fortunes that we move forward now, brother,” Thor grinned. “We have all the information at our disposal, and our Anthony has been missing only a handful of hours. We move forward now with smiles on our faces to cut down the **_níðingr_** who has dared to touch our son. Fret not, little brother. He will be back in our arms before night’s end.”

“Do not make me promises you cannot keep, brother,” Loki replied, a frown creasing his brows. He looked forward to where Frigga was chatting animatedly with James, who had a lost but polite expression on his face. “We are here, talking and laughing as though it were just another day. And Anthony,” he paused and Thor could see the tremor that ran through him as they walked. “He has been with Moði for _hours_. Moði is deranged and his control over his magic is precarious. I worry that he may have done something to him.”

They entered the Observatory and stood still beside their Mother and James. Loki sighed, and Frigga reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

“I may not be able to sight the future in its entirety, my Loki,” she whispered in his ear, “but you will have your son back by sunrise. He will not be harmed too badly. Not physically. But Moði will have other plans in motion. Be sure to cleanse him and his aura when he is retrieved, lest Moði have cast a delayed curse.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and moved to do the same to Thor, and – much to his surprise – James as well.

She stepped back and nodded to Heimdall, who twisted his sword into place and called the Bifrost down.

“Be safe, Sons of Asgard,” his calm, deep voice the last thing they heard as the lights of the Bifrost surrounded them.

 

_____________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The insults they use are: 
> 
> vámr (VAHM-uhr) — loathsome person 
> 
> níðingr (NEETH-ing-uhr) — villain, vile person


	6. Two Vengeful Gods and a Bear Walk into a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue and Murder, till the End of the Line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for UmbraeCalamitas and MonPetitTresor,   
> without the both of you TinyTony wouldn't even exist, you guys seriously inspire every damn word of it.  
> I freakin' love you both. xx

Anthony was hungry and tired, and his head really hurt. Not-Lodi-Mama was very cranky, and kept swatting him with the stick when he asked for food or drink. The Shark-Man hadn’t moved from the chair in the corner since Anthony woke up. He felt like he’d been here for _forever_. It was boring, and smelled bad, and he just wanted to go _home_ . But whenever he asked, he just got another swat to the head or to his legs, and Not-Lodi-Mama kept saying that _this was home now_ , and that no one was coming to get him.

But he was _wrong_. Mama and Papa and Bear… they would come get him.

…Wouldn’t they?

He was sure they would. But…  it felt like so _long_ now since he’d seen them.

Had they forgotted him already? Had he been so bad that they were just going to let the Not-Lodi-Mama keep him?

Anthony felt a sharp pain in his chest when he thought about that, and he pushed his hands against it. He hadn’t been that naughty, had he? Were they going to get a better kid now? Give Boop to a kid who wasn’t going to yell and be a silly baby? His eyes felt all hot and scratchy, and he knew he was going to cry. But he _couldn’t_ cry. If he made the Not-Lodi-Mama too angry then he would leave him too. And Anthony just didn’t want to be alone. He rubbed at his eyes and sniffed as quietly as he could.

“U-um, Mis’r Lo-kee sir?” He asked quietly, and in his best visiting voice, just like his old Jarvis had taught him. He even made sure to carefully sound out Not-Lodi-Mama’s name properly.

He waited until Lo-kee had turned to look at him, and the look on his face made Anthony feel sad. His Mama would never look at him like that. Like he was a smooshed up bug under his foot. “What do you want now, brat?”

Anthony shivered a little. Even his voice was so angry. But he had to _try_. If he was going to be here now, then he needed to make sure that Lo-kee wouldn’t leave him too.

_Everyone kept leaving him._

“I-Is it - um. I mean, c-c’n I have a drink, please, sir?” Anthony did his best to use all the words properly and his _manners_. Cause manners are very important.

Lo-kee smiled at him, but it was still not a nice smile. Anthony wondered if he would ever see a nice smile again.

“You may indeed. There is water on the floor, is there not? You have a tongue, mortal. Use it.”

Anthony looked down at his feet. The puddles from when the Shark-Man splashed him awake again after he hit his head were still there. He felt his face go red. Was he supposed to drink it like Boop did, with his tongue? But…he was so _thirsty_ . He’d been awake all day, and Lo-kee said he’d been asleep all night too. If they were gonna come, Mama and Papa and Bear woulda come by now. They were _gods,_ and Bear was so strong too…   
  
So Anthony decided he would be _good_ . He wasn’t going to cry, or ask to go home anymore. He was _smart -_ smarter than all the other three-year olds. Mama told him all the time he was so clever. He’d even worked out why there was a bucket in his corner on his own earlier - and that had made Lo-kee laugh a very not-nice laugh.

He gave his head a little shake, and made the picture of his Mama go away. It wasn’t okay to think of Mama now. He had to be _good._

So he looked up at Lo-kee and smiled his best smile at him. A _nice_ smile. Maybe he could be his friend now too. Maybe he would _stay_ if Anthony did what he was told.

“Thanks Mis’r Lo-kee,” he said softly, and moved to crouch down like he’d seen Boop do. He poked his tongue out and stuck it in the nearest puddle, and straightaway gagged. It was so _gross_. But Lo-kee was staring at him and his smile seemed to be a little nicer. Was he doing it right then?

He poked his tongue back out and did it again, smiling to himself when Lo-kee laughed. He was glad to make him happy.

Happy people _stayed_.

_____________________________________

 

“There is a small cave system, not too far out from the Ruins of Vanaheim, where we studied with an old master. I believe that is where he will have taken our Anthony,” Loki gestured at the forest in front of them as the last of the Bifrost lights dissolved around them. “It is maybe an hours walk from here. It worries me though… The magic on those caves… the master used warding there to manipulate the flow of time. An hour or two outside could be double that inside.”

James hissed a curse underneath his breath, and Thor felt as though he might be ill. “So, he may be wielding that magic against our Anthony? To make him feel as though he’d been there for longer?” When Loki nodded and started walking forwards, Thor growled and followed. “It could feel as though many days have passed for our sváss!”

James spat a vicious sounding stream of Russian at the sky before he started walking forward too, his boots thumping in time with Thor’s own steps. Loki walked swiftly, his footsteps sure and steady as he picked his way through the overgrown paths.

Thor watched his brother closely and could see the visible tension in his shoulders and the way he carried himself as they walked. He was stressed – they all were – but he knew Loki, and knew that he would be carrying such guilt over this. But there was nothing any of them could have done to prevent it. Nothing more than they _had_ done. Anthony had been warded, and protected magically to the best of Loki’s abilities – which was nothing to scoff at. But this **_eldhúsfífl_** had gotten past his brothers best defences with nothing more than an opportune moment. He knew now from Heimdall how he had managed it – a stolen trinket from Alfheim had nulled all magic on their son. He had known Loki was in New York, but seeing them there in Central Park had been nothing but pure coincidence.

Thor looked to where the soldier walked beside his brother now, his metal hand wrapped loosely around Loki’s wrist. His brother had relaxed the tiniest bit, his slender body swayed naturally towards James’ larger frame, and Thor smiled to himself. Even in the midst of his pain, Loki wasn’t shutting himself down or shutting them _out_. He was learning to accept the comfort and love of those around him, and Thor was so proud of him. He wondered if anything would ever blossom between his brother and the Soldier, and found himself hoping that maybe someday it would. They would be good for each other. But first they needed their boy back.

It was still a little surprising to Thor at how quickly Anthony had become _theirs_. Almost instantly, that very first night that they took him home, he’d wiggled his way into their hearts. His smile, his cheeky and curious nature – he had told them about Howard as best he could, and done his best to understand what had happened to him. And yet, mere weeks later he was asking permission to call them Mama and Papa, to tell them that he loved them. Now, all Thor wanted to do was to scoop up his boy and shower him with love, with kisses and affection. He just wanted to hold him again.

He hoped that they were not so late that Anthony believed them to be not coming for him. Howard Stark had lost his son twice to kidnappers before the boy had even turned three, and both times had given the same answer that had been Anthony’s first words to the Avengers. _‘Starks don’t pay no ransom.’_

“We’re here.” Loki’s quiet voice broke through his musings, and Thor came to an abrupt halt. They were standing outside of a small, damp looking cave that shimmered with magic so powerful it was visible to the naked eye.

“He’s in there?” James asked with narrow eyes. “The door’s shimmerin’, Lo.” Loki nodded and stepped forward.

“I will need a moment to lower the magic here. The moment it stops, do not hesitate. Enter, and I will be right behind you.” He didn’t wait for them to acknowledge him, and simply set to work, raising both his hands and closing his eyes.

Thor had always privately marvelled at Loki’s control over his magic, the depths of the knowledge he possessed had worried him in their youth, but he found himself eternally grateful for it now. He chanced a look at James’ face and was not at all surprised to see the look of awe and amazement on his face. Thor turned back to the door and focused, waiting for the shimmering over it to drop.

“Now,” Loki gasped, his eyes suddenly opening, the bright green of his magic swirling through them. “Go now!”

James and Thor moved in unison, barrelling through the entryway, all semblance at stealth cast aside. They moved through the single tunnel ahead of them a short distance, both stooping low to avoid knocking their heads. It took mere seconds to reach the small open space lit by badly hewn torches wedged into the floor. It smelled awful, and Thor could feel the anger that had been simmering in his gut, flare and consume him. The thunder he controlled crackled along his fingertips as he grasped Mjolnir’s handle and stepped into the space, James on his heels.

“Welcome, Thor Odinson,” a quiet voice from the shadows greeted him. “I have to admit, I was hoping for longer with the little dear. Although,” the voice chuckled nastily, “he was ever so easy to break.”  

Thor felt the leather around Mjolnir’s handle creak as he tightened his grip, and heard the sound of James drawing his knives from their sheaths. He hadn’t brought his rifle with him, as the magic would most likely have rendered it useless, but even Loki had been impressed with the amount of blades he was able to tuck away into his vest and boots.

“Show yourself, **_veslingr_ ** ! Or are you too coward to face your judgement?” Thor taunted. “Surely one so _great_ as you, would not hide in the shadows for long?” He took a few steps forward and Mjolnir glowed and crackled with his lightning. “Or are you truly so pathetic that attacking innocent children is the most you are capable of?”

Moði stepped forward with a vile smirk on his face and Anthony by his side, clinging to his hand. “Why don’t you say hello to our guests, hm?” he said quietly, never taking his eyes off Thor. “This is Thor Odinson.”

Thor watched as his son’s face scrunched up in confusion before suddenly going almost completely blank, his eyes vacant and staring. “Hello, Thor.”

James took a step forward as though to attack, and Thor put out an arm to restrain him. “Not yet, brother,” he murmured. “There is something foul at play here in our Anthony’s mind.” James looked at him pleadingly, and Thor had to tighten his grip as he shook his head. “We need Loki,” he breathed, trusting James’ enhanced hearing to pick it up.

“As you can see, Thor, he is quite loyal to me now.” Moði said, moving behind Anthony and placing his hands on his shoulders in a parody of parental support. He grinned at them, his dark eyes cold and glinting in the torchlight. “Surely you can see that I have taught him his lessons well?”

There was a slight shimmer of green from a different corner, then a soft grunt and a thudding noise. Thor watched as _something_ rolled into view, the tattered cloak around it obscuring its face. He could see horns though, and assumed it must have been Moði’s accomplice. His brother moved out from the corner after it, stopping its forward momentum by placing his foot upon it, and shaking the blood from his blade.

“Oh no, Moði,” Loki said quietly, his eyes fixed on the ones now widening slowly in fear in front of him. “ _Oh no_. Let me give _you_ a lesson.”

As Loki stalked forward, Thor thought to himself how much like a predator stalking its prey his brother looked. He was leaning slightly forward as he walked, his steps slow and deliberately placed, never hurrying or taking his eyes off Moði. His green eyes were bright with his magic and his hands steady on his blades.

Thor released his grip on James and when the soldier turned his head to look at him, a question in his stormy grey eyes, Thor nodded once and turned back to watch Loki. Moði had let go of Anthony and was taking slow steps backwards, his eyes flickering between his dead accomplice and the god stalking towards him with Moði's death written in his eyes.

“Loki,” he sighed as he spread his hands out before him in a gesture of supplication. “Come now, old friend. Surely you can see that I meant no _real_ harm?” He grinned then, so sharp and cold that Thor felt a sudden chill. “It is just so _easy_ to influence a mortal babe’s mind, isn’t it? They’re so flexible and easy to manipulate.”

Loki never paused or faltered in his steps, still stalking slowly and surely towards Moði, his blades glinting in the dim light from the torches. “Oh,” he mused softly. “So you’ve thought to play in my son’s mind, hm?” He idly twirled the blade in his left hand as he walked. “Left a nasty little surprise in there, no doubt. Attempted to meddle with his memories, only to find you can’t? Mmm, Anthony’s mind is a funny little thing, isn’t it? Oddly protected and seems almost like it’s been written over already.”

Moði flinched a little, and shifted himself to a more defensive pose. He brought his hands up to his chest and picked up the pace of his backwards shuffling. Thor moved silently to stand between Moði and the only exit from the room, as James darted forward and picked Anthony up. Thor watched as he gently tapped Anthony’s cheeks, trying to get a response from him, but Anthony just lay limp and placid in his arms, staring straight ahead. James pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and held him tighter as he moved to stand beside Thor. He shifted Anthony a little so Thor could run his hand through his hair, and cup his cheek for a moment.

“He will be fine soon, brother,” Thor murmured, moving his hand from Anthony’s cheek to rest on James’ shoulder. “This won’t take long.”

“Be very careful, Moði,” Loki said, his quiet voice echoing in the silence of the cave. “You’ve no idea what lies within his mind.” He stopped suddenly and laughed lowly as Moði flinched at the movement. “Or what lies within _mine_ these days.”   


There was no shimmer this time, no flicker of movement. Loki was standing still, a few feet from Moði, and then the next instant he was standing with his body pressed against his. Thor felt a feral grin spread on his face. Loki, in all his wrathful splendor, was _glorious_. He looked at James, and saw his grin reflected there, the glint of the Winter Soldier in his eyes looking on approvingly.

There was a quiet groaning noise from Moði as Loki suddenly brought his arm up, and when he moved back a step, Thor could see the handle of his blade sticking out from Moði’s throat.

“Its truly remarkable,” Loki said conversationally, moving to lean against the wall beside him, as Moði staggered a step forward and fell to his knees, “how long someone can survive with a blade in their throat when the windpipe has been severed. Death by asphyxiation is said to be... _quite_ painful.” He stretched out a foot and idly nudged the blade, smirking when Moði gave a wet sounding moan and flailed his arms as though to reach up and pull it out.

“Tsk, tsk, Moði,” Loki scolded. “You mustn’t touch what doesn’t belong to you. Silly thing, have you not learnt that yet?” He flicked a hand and Moði was suddenly bound in glowing green threads, his struggling rendered useless. Each jerk and twitch of his body caused the threads to flare brighter, and the smell of burning flesh came from beneath where they sat. Another feeble attempt to move, and the sudden, sharp stink of fresh urine hit them all, and Loki sighed as he moved his boots. “Honestly, even a dog would know not to ruin his master’s boot.”

Thor smirked and heard James chuckle quietly beside him.

“He’s fuckin’ incredible,” the Soldier whispered in amazement. Thor nodded his agreement. “I ain’t seen nobody piss themselves in fear like that in _years_.”

Thor squeezed the shoulder he still had his hand resting on. “He will not drag this out much longer, unfortunately. He will want to tend to Anthony sooner rather than later.” James scoffed and shook his head.

“Shoulda left him for us,” he grumbled. Thor laughed, and winked at Loki when he looked over.

“Just commiserating our loss of a chance to hurt the **_vámr_ ** , brother!” he called out. Loki gave a distracted nod and focused his attention back on the slowly dying man at his feet.

“You will never make this mistake again, Moði, because you will not live to do so. You will die here. Painfully, alone and _soon_ ,” he hissed, crouching down beside the bound man. “You have touched what you should never have touched, attempted to break that which was not yours to break. _You will regret this for the entirety of your afterlife_.”

“Hey kiddo, shh,” James whispered suddenly, and Thor looked over to see Anthony was beginning to move, his eyes losing that glazed over look.

“Pass him to me,” Thor held his arms out, and James handed him straight over. Anthony groaned and tossed his head, catching Loki’s attention. Thor caught his eye and nodded at him. Loki gave a wicked grin and looked back down at his prisoner.

“This is your end, Moði,” he said, and with a quick jerk, pulled the knife from Moði’s throat, swiftly stepping over him, leaving the man to choke as the tear in his oesophagus flooded his lungs with blood.

“The simpleton thought to mess about with Anthony’s mind and remove or change his memories,” Loki said as he approached them, and placed a hand over Anthony’s head. “Thor, I will need you to hold him steady as I remove the magic.” When Thor nodded to show he understood, and adjusted his grip on Anthony’s body, Loki closed his eyes and reached for his son’s mind.

There was a small ball of slimy feeling black magic wrapped about one part of Anthony’s mind. Loki knew it was what had been affecting his perception of time to be greater than that of the cave's magic, and heightening the need to please Moði with his behaviour. He felt sick to his stomach as he caught glimpses of Anthony’s memories of his time in the cave. Watching his son forced to drink from a dirty puddle and feeling _pleased_ about it. Loki’s frown deepened – he had let that filth die far too quickly and gently.

He wrapped his own magic around the ball and _pulled_ against it. It resisted, so Loki tugged harder. His magic was stronger, and it didn’t take long for the black ball to unravel and let go. Loki grinned and crushed it with his magic.

“Pitiful,” he scoffed, withdrawing from Anthony’s mind carefully. Thor released the hold he’d had on the little boy’s thin arms, and he fell limp in his Papa’s grip. Loki frowned at him, and gestured for Thor and James to follow him.

“Come, let us get him back home. He needs to be bathed, fed and held,” Loki said over his shoulder, as he led them out of the cave and back into the woods. He waved his hand behind his back as James cleared the exit after Thor and Anthony, and there was a sudden rush of heat as flames shot out of the cave as it collapsed. “Let us go quickly now,” he said, his voice soft and suddenly exhausted sounding. “I have greatly taxed my magic, and we still have yet to summon the Bifrost.”

Loki took a few steps forward before he swayed on his feet and stumbled. James was there in an instant, metal arm firm around Loki’s waist to hold him up. “C’mon then, Lo.” He shifted his grip on Loki so that the gods arm was across his shoulders, James supporting most of his weight. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

 

_____________________________________

 

James shook his hair out as he towelled it dry, and moved from the bathroom to his bedroom. His dirty clothes were in a pile near the door where he’d simply stripped off and made straight for the shower. Their trip home had been entirely uneventful, and the events of the last day already felt far away. James was tired, but his mind was racing too fast for him to think of sleeping.

They’d brought Anthony straight to the penthouse, the Bifrost landing them on the helipad on the tower’s roof. Loki had been almost unconscious by the time James got him inside and on the couch, and Thor had simply laid the sleeping Anthony on top of his chest. Boop had wandered in, but Thor moved the kitten to another seat, not wanting anything to potentially wake the pair now fast asleep on the couch. Thor had offered to watch them while James showered first, and James had quickly accepted, needing to get the feeling of that grimy cave and the magic that had saturated it off his skin.

He sighed, and pulled on a plain black t-shirt and sweats, moving from his wardrobe to the door. No doubt Thor would be wanting his own chance to clean up, and all James really wanted now was to sit and guard Loki and Anthony. He felt an odd pull to the god of mischief, though he couldn’t put his finger on why. Maybe because he’d been the one to heal him? To give him back his mind in full, the shadowy presence of the Winter Soldier quiet and content in the back of his mind for the first time in decades. James wasn’t silly – he knew on some level he found the god attractive, but there was no way in hell he was ready for anything that even resembled romance or love. Not like that. He loved Anthony like he was his own son; the kid had crawled inside his heart the minute he’d crawled inside his hoodie that first day. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him. He knew he cared very much for Thor, as a brother almost, and Loki… was Loki. It was undefinable but there. It amazed him that he was even capable of feelings like that anymore.

“Till the end of the line,” he muttered under his breath as he moved out into the lounge room. That phrase had been stuck in his mind; vague memories of a very scrawny Steve Rogers always accompanied it. But now, it conjured images of his little family here in the tower. Of Anthony, and Loki and Thor. Of JARVIS and Boop - of home. He snickered to himself as he realised Thor had fallen asleep on the armchair, Boop curled up under his chin and purring away. James took in the thunder god’s position and moving quickly and quietly, managed to wedge a cushion behind his head so his neck wouldn’t be horribly cricked when he woke up.

He moved himself to sit with his back resting against the couch, and leant his head back far enough that he could feel the steady rise and fall of Loki’s chest behind him. “JARVIS,” he whispered, knowing the AI’s speakers would pick it up. “Would you play something? A piano piece maybe? Just somethin’ quiet.”

_“Of course, Master James,”_ came the equally quiet reply. A few seconds later and the first notes of a vaguely familiar song came through the speakers throughout the lounge room.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He thought back to the broken fragments he could remember before there was Captain America, before the train, before HYDRA. He could barely remember Steve Rogers outside of his mission parameters. There was an itchy kind of feeling he got in his mind when he tried to remember too far back, and it made the Soldier part of his mind feel the need to punch something. It was a big part of why he was so hesitant to reach out to Rogers – the pressure to be _his_ Bucky again. He wasn’t Bucky Barnes, nor was he the Asset. He was just James now.

His whole life - his whole _world_ – had been completely turned upside down and inside out in the space of one day. He couldn’t remember exactly why he’d been in the tree anymore, but he was grateful that Loki had found him there. He could barely remember the pain of Loki cancelling out the trigger words and removing the shoddy magic that HYDRA had forced into his mind sometime in the late eighties. He could definitely remember that experience – the woman who had done it to him had been terrifying, even to the Asset. It had taken three attempts to re-calibrate him for his next assignment after that.

James sighed a little, and wiggled his head further back again, so it was resting against Loki’s side. The god was always the perfect temperature to him. James ran warmer than normal as a side effect of the bastardized super soldier serum he’d been given. He wondered for a moment, if there was a way to give Anthony something like the serum. Something to keep him safe, to make him a little more…durable. As it was, he was the only real human in their home. And that had been thrown back in their faces when that Moði had nabbed him right out from under their noses in the middle of the fuckin’ day.

He pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes for a moment, before letting them fall back into his lap. He’d never felt real terror like that before. Not even when he fell from that train. The fall had been quick, the torture that followed erased any lingering sensations of fear he’d had. But to suddenly see that Anthony was gone, that the kid he’d sworn to himself to protect had been taken by some asshole with a chip on his shoulder… yeah that’d been an all-new experience. And not one he ever wanted to repeat. The empty, hollow place that had been suddenly carved out of him when he couldn’t find his kid; the feeling still lingered. Anthony had become _his_. His son. He was brilliant and so loving that James would bet any amount that anyone who spent enough time around him would have trouble not thinking of him as theirs too.

Not that he, or Loki or Thor would let them, but the point was there. The kid was everything that anyone could want in a child, and he still couldn’t see how Howard Stark hadn’t seen that. Thinking of Howard made him frown, and he bit his lip to stop himself. Anthony had told him a few days ago he was getting ‘frowny face lines’. How anyone could look at that little boy and see anything besides perfection was beyond him. Anthony was clever, so very clever, but they weren’t focusing on that. His first childhood had been all about how fast and how perfectly he could do things the first time round. At this point, the last time, he’d already been introduced to circuit boards and soldering irons, his speech patterns forced to be clear and his nightmares and bedwetting beaten down.

This time round he was doing everything a normal kid his age would do. He played with cars, and blocks, and coloured terrible pictures of everyone. He dropped letters in his words, and made a godawful mess when he ate. He threw tantrums and slept beside everyone in their beds. He was a perfect, normal three year old. James smiled to himself. There was nothing better than waking up to Anthony drooling on his chest, his skinny little arms wrapped around as much of him as he could.

Anthony sniffled loudly behind him, and James startled out of his thoughts and cracked an eye to check on him.

He was awake, and staring at James, his big brown eyes wet with tears and confusion. “B-Bear? ‘S that you?” he whispered and James felt a renewed sensation of anger at the hoarseness and desperation to his little voice.

“Yeah darlin’, it’s me,” he whispered back, shoving down the anger at the dead scum they’d left behind, and reached his metal arm up to gently cup Anthony’s face. “Do ya think you might wanna come and have a bath?” Anthony nodded, just once, so James stood and gently lifted him off Loki’s chest, and held him tightly to his own. He felt smaller somehow, like he really had been gone for days, and he smelled a fright. But James held him close, and pressed gentle kisses to his dirty hair as they made their way to the main bathroom. JARVIS – and god bless that AI – had already got the bath running, the room was warm and James set Anthony down on the floor gently.

“Okay honey, let’s get you outta these gross clothes and nice and clean, hm?” He continued to talk quietly as he stripped Anthony out of the dirty clothes, and had to clench his fists a few times as bruises and marks revealed themselves. Marks he recognised well decorated the back of Anthony’s legs. He’d been whipped.

James was gentle as he lifted Anthony and placed him in the warm water and washed him. JARVIS had the piano from the lounge room playing in the bathroom as well, and Anthony simply closed his eyes and sat. When he was clean and his hair no longer stuck to his head in a matted mess, James lifted him out and wrapped him in the enormous fluffy towel that had been hanging near the tub.

“Okay, c’mon, PJ’s time.” He swaddled Anthony up and carried him into his room. Not wanting to put him down just yet, he held him close as he picked out clean pyjamas, briefs and socks. Anthony refused to let go of his t-shirt as he dressed him, and James found he really didn’t care. He was careful not to pull the fabric against his legs as best he could, not wanting to cause anymore pain to the whip marks. He didn’t want to put anything on them until Loki had checked them. When Anthony was dressed, he pressed himself closer to James’ chest and hid his head there.

“’m sorry,” came a tiny, muffled whisper. “I didn’ mean t’get taken, Bear.”

James cursed in Russian under his breath and pressed his face into Anthony’s hair. JARVIS lowered the lights in the bedroom, until the only glow came from the windows outside where the sun had long since set, and the little arc reactor acting as a nightlight in the corner.

“Honey, you don’t ever apologise cause someone took you against your will,” he said, his throat feeling tight. It was so similar, Anthony could have been wiped and reprogrammed and they’d have lost him –

“You’re a good Daddy, Bear.”

James felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at Anthony in shock; his little voice interrupting his increasingly panicked thoughts. “W-what?”

Anthony just smiled at him and reached up to carefully wrap his arms around his neck, and James moved to help him, pulling him into his lap as he settled them on the bed. “What did ya call me, _kotenok_?”

Anthony blinked at him and frowned, his lips pulling down and his eyes filling with tears again. “Are you…” he moved suddenly and wound his left hand up into James’ hair. “Y’feel real though,” he mumbled.

“Aw, sugar,” James sighed. “I’m real, and you’re really home. We found you, honey.” He moved them backwards up the bed so he could rest against the headboard and pulled Anthony in even closer. “I’m so sorry that this happened to you,” he whispered into his curls. “But you’re home now, and ain’t nobody ever gonna take you again, okay?” Anthony nodded against his chest, and made a humming noise.

“’kay Bear.” James shook his head and sighed again.

“Anthony, can ya look at me, _solnyshko_?” He waited til those big brown eyes were fixed on his and then smiled at his kid. “There you are. Anthony, did ya mean to call me your Daddy?” Anthony nodded, and James felt like there was a fire burning in his chest. “I don’t think I’m exactly cut out to be a Daddy, but… but if ya think that’s what you want from me, I ain’t gonna be mad about it. It’d be the best damn thing in my life to be your Daddy, darlin’.”

“He said tha’ you were never gonna come get me,” Anthony said quietly. He tightened his grip on James’ hair and shirt, his little hands shaking. “H-he said tha’ I wasn’ ever gonna be saved. I was jus’ bein’ used cause Mama lost his other kids. D-Daddy, that’s not… ‘m not a replacemen’ am I?”

There was a pained choking noise from the doorway, and James looked over. Loki was standing there, his grip on Thor’s arm the only thing that seemed to be keeping him on his feet. James shook his head slightly, and Thor nodded back. They wouldn’t come in yet. Anthony clearly needed to talk, and he was doing so with James.

“He said Mama’s others got taken ‘way cause Mama was bein’ bad,” he pressed his head harder against James’ chest before he continued. “I-I, I don’ wanna be a r’placemen’. But it was _forever_ an’ then my head kept feelin’ all funny an’ he hit my legs and m’ head an’ I was so _scared!_ ” And then, _finally_ , Anthony cried. Huge, full body wracking sobs that made James’ heart hurt to hear. He beckoned Loki and Thor in, and the three of them crammed themselves onto the bed, all of them moving Anthony around so he was lying across them all. His head on Loki’s lap, James holding his hands and his feet in Thor’s lap as he cried.

“You are not, nor will you ever be a replacement for the ones that I have lost, my darling,” Loki whispered softly, running his fingers through Anthony’s hair and down over his cheeks. James’ heart clenched at the sight of the _grief_ in his eyes. “You are home and you are safe now. You will never be lost to us again.”

“Aye, sváss,” Thor rumbled quietly, “you are our son, and we will never let this happen again. We are a family, sweet one, and we will never let you be taken.”

_“Welcome home, young Sir.”_

Anthony just buried his face into Loki’s lap, and nodded his head. James looked up at Thor and Loki and knew the anger and the guilt he felt in himself was being reflected back at him. It was going to take time and work to make Anthony feel safe again, but he knew that they’d manage it together.

“’Till the end of the line,” he whispered, reaching out to rest his hands on both Loki and Thor’s legs, smiling a little when they covered his hands with their own.  

 

_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eldhúsfífl (EHLD-hoos-feef-uhl) — “hearthfire idiot”, an idiot who sits by the fire all day, a good-for-nothing
> 
> veslingr (VEHS-ling-uhr) — puny wretch
> 
> vámr (VAHM-uhr) — loathsome person
> 
> solnyshko - little sun


	7. Paging Dr. Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paging Brucie Bear!

They’d had Anthony home only a day before Loki noticed that Anthony refused to go outside the penthouse. He wouldn’t go onto the balcony play area at all, no matter who offered to go out with him, and he wouldn’t go up to the helipad with Thor to watch the stars that night. It was obvious that he was worried about being taken again. He was also extremely clingy – refusing to let any of them out of his sight. He constantly clung to James’ hand, or wrapped himself about Thor’s neck like a scarf. Loki hadn’t even been able to go to the bathroom alone yet – Anthony followed him and sat outside the door to wait.

But the worst part was when James took him into the bathroom for a bath the next night and immediately called out for both he and Thor to come quickly. The whip marks on Anthony’s legs had become horribly infected, and Loki was positive that the whip Moði had used had been fashioned from one of the poisonous plants on Vanaheim.

“I’m unsure of how to treat it,” he admitted, shooting a panicked look at his brother and James, as Anthony sat quietly in the warm water playing with his bubbles and rubber ducks. “I am not familiar with treating a Midgardian.”

Thor’s brows creased as he thought, before he called out to JARVIS.

_“Yes, Master Thor?”_

“JARVIS, are you able to contact Dr. Banner at all?”

_“I can indeed, Sir. He has kept his StarkPhone on him. Shall I call him?”_

“One moment, JARVIS,” Thor said, turning to look at Loki and James. “I believe that Dr. Banner would be our best chance to get Anthony well again. He was one of the very few people that Tony Stark trusted completely. He called them ‘science bro’s’ I believe. Banner would be discreet, and I have hopes that he may stay on to assist us.”

James scowled at him. “Yeah, but you told us ‘bout the floors that Tony’d designed for everyone – and not a single one of ‘em ever got used. You had a reason to leave Thor, I get that. But every single one of them ass-” Loki cleared his throat loudly and gave James a pointed look as Anthony stared at him with his mouth open. “Uh, every single one of them _meanies_ left him here alone. Potts left him days after they did, and he worked himself to the bone to get this place ready.” Loki reached out and placed a hand on top of James’ metal arm for a moment, lightly squeezing it in comfort and warning. James looked down at Anthony who was staring at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

“Daddy, you mad?” he asked quietly, fidgeting his hands under the water. James heaved a sigh and knelt back down beside the bath as Loki moved back to stand beside his brother.

“Nah kiddo,” he said as he reached out to pull Anthony over closer to the edge. “Not at you anyway. Just grumpy with some people who did big-you wrong, that’s all.”

Anthony pursed his lips into a frown and James grinned at him. “’M bein’ cranky too!” James ruffled his wet hair and stood up to get his towel.

“Yeah bud, you’re terrifying.” He turned to where Loki and Thor were leaning against the sink, watching them with indulgent smiles. “Okay, if you say we can trust Banner, Thor, then I say call him. His leg’s ain’t gonna get better without a doctor, and I don’t trust SHIELD.”

Loki nodded his agreement, and Thor moved away from the sink, passing James the towel he was looking for. “Apologies James, I was sitting on it. JARVIS, would you put us through to Dr. Banner?”

_“Of course, Master Thor. I shall connect you through now.”_

There was a pause as JARVIS waited until Banner answered.

“Hello? Tony?”

“Banner! It has been far too long, my friend,” Thor boomed. “How are you?”

There was a fumbling sound from the other end of the line, before Bruce’s voice came back through. “Thor? Is that you? What’re you – where’s Tony? Wh-what’s happened?”

“Banner, I must ask that you come back to the tower. There has been an… incident. And we could use the assistance of a doctor,” Thor ignored Bruce’s muttered complaint of _‘I’m not that kind of doctor’_ and kept talking. “There was a battle with Amora a month or so ago now, and Tony was struck with a stray curse. He has been gifted with a second childhood, Banner.”

“Gifted with a… Thor, are you telling me that Tony’s a kid? He’s been, what, _de-aged_?”

“He’s quick,” muttered Loki, giving James an amused look. James nodded and smirked when Anthony gave a solemn nod from where he was now firmly swaddled in the towel in James’ arms. Loki winked at Anthony and pressed a finger to his lips for silence.

Thor grinned and nodded, forgetting for a moment that Bruce couldn’t see him. “Aye, Banner! He is a wonderful child of three now. But he was taken from us, and has been injured, and we cannot trust SHIELD to help us. Will you come and aid in the care of our son, Banner?”

“Your _son_ ? And who’s _we_ ?!” Bruce choked out. “Who the hell – is it Natasha? Or Steve? _What?_ ”

Loki snorted. “Calm yourself, Banner,” he said, amusement colouring his tone. “Anthony is quite safe with my brother and I. There is much to catch you up on, but it will not happen over the phone. Will you come to help Anthony, or should we look for another?”

There was an odd noise then, a kind of wheezing gasping sound, before Bruce replied. “Y-yeah, alright. Yep, okay. That’s, uh, that’s Loki. Loki and Thor. And Tony’s three. Right. Okay. Uh, I can be there in… in twenty-four hours.”

“Thank you, friend Banner! But do not trouble yourself to travel. My brother will come collect you now.” Thor nodded at Loki who raised a brow at him.

“Oh I will, now will I?” Thor nodded and looked at where Anthony had dozed off in James’ arms. Loki followed and his gaze immediately turned concerned. “Oh very well. Be ready to leave, Doctor Banner.”

“Uh yeah, sure. Give me ten minutes to pack. JARVIS can tell you where I am.” The line went dead and JARVIS relayed the coordinates.

Loki wrinkled his nose. “India. Bothersome country. Far too hot and dusty for my tastes. Very well, I shall go and collect our wayward doctor.”

“Thank you Loki,” Thor grinned at him, before turning to James. He looked down at the sleeping toddler in his arms and his grin softened into an adoring little smile. “Shall we get him dressed and into bed, James? Perhaps he can lay in with you until Dr. Banner arrives?”

When James nodded his agreement, Thor led them all out of the bathroom and down the short hall to James’ room. Loki stopped in Anthony’s bedroom to collect his pyjamas and Fen, as James placed him gently on the bed. They worked together to get him dressed and resettled without waking him, and Loki left to collect Bruce. Thor sat on the bed beside James with Anthony sprawled across their laps while they waited.

“It’s truly remarkable, isn’t it James, the effect that someone so small can have on so many lives?” James glanced over at Thor and nodded. “I must confess,” Thor continued quietly, “that I did not foresee myself nor my brother becoming quite so attached to him. I thought that the curse, his second childhood was only to be a temporary thing. That he would be back to his adult self again in no time.” Thor paused and rand a gentle hand through Anthony’s curls, and rested it on his head, fingertips lightly sifting through the strands. “I will be forever grateful to Amora for blessing me with a son, and for giving me my brother back. And for giving us you, James. Another brother, and another carer for Anthony.”

James’ cheeks went red and he ducked his head, letting his long brown hair swing forward to hide his face. “Yeah, well,” he muttered gruffly. “It’s uh, y’know. Been kinda nice for me too.” Thor grinned at him and bumped his shoulder with his own. James huffed a low laugh and shoved him back, mindful not to jar Anthony. “Yeah, yeah. You’re my brother too, ya big blond puppy.”

“Where’a puppy, Daddy?” Both men looked down at the brown eyes now blinking sleepily up at them. “Boop won’ like a puppy.” James smiled at Anthony, and Thor resumed his gentle hair petting.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I was just callin’ Papa here a puppy. He was being very cute,” he said, and laughed a little when Thor made a noise of protest and turned to glare at him.

“I am not _cute_ James! I am a feared and respected warrior, a Prince on Asgard and a God!” Anthony giggled, and James laughed again, leaning his weight against Thor’s shoulder as Anthony shifted in their laps, pushing himself closer to his Papa’s chest. Thor took the hint and scooped him up into his arms, adjusting himself so that James was leaning more comfortably as well. He sighed, and muttered to himself about not getting the respect he deserved, and James just snorted and closed his eyes. There was a shimmering at the end of the bed moments later, and in the blink of an eye, Loki and Bruce were standing there.

“Mama, welc’me home,” Anthony’s voice was muffled from where he had his face pressed into Thor’s chest, his arms and legs wound around him like an octopus. “Daddy called Papa a puppy, bu’ there’s no real puppy, ‘cause Boop wouldn’ like that at all. ‘s a good thing.”

Loki smiled at him and moved forwards to sit on the bed as well. James lifted his head briefly from where it was still resting on Thor’s shoulder to wink at Loki, before putting his head back down and staring at Bruce.

“So,” he said quietly, moving his metal arm to rest openly on his lap. A silent warning. “You’re Bruce Banner. The Hulk.” Bruce nodded, and pushed his glasses back up from where they’d slipped down his nose. James stared at him, obviously less than impressed, before he huffed a sigh and introduced himself. “I’m James.” Bruce nodded again and gave him a small wave in greeting.

Thor catalogued the changes in his friend since he’d seen him last during the battle of New York. The last year had not been kind to the doctor. His hair had more grey in it than Thor remembered, his clothes were well kept but still ratty and fraying, and he had an air of exhaustion about him.

“Dr. Banner,” he greeted him with a smile. “It has truly been too long, my friend.”

“Hey Thor,” Bruce smiled back, feeling a little more steady on his feet. Teleporting, or whatever Loki had done had left him feeling a little spaced out. “Yeah, it’s been, uh, been a while.” He took a step towards the bed, and gestured in Anthony’s direction. “Is that Tony?”

“’S Anthony,” came the soft reply from Thor’s chest. A big pair of brown eyes with ridiculously long lashes peeked out at him, and Bruce felt his breath catch in his chest. He’d know those eyes anywhere. “Mama says I gotta nice name, so I should use it.”

Bruce took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry kiddo,” he said as he put his glasses back on, and set his bag down at his feet. “My name’s Bruce. Your uh,” he looked at Loki and mouthed ‘mama?’ and looked back at Anthony when he got a nod in response. “Your Mama there, he says you’ve got some nasty cuts on your legs that hurt pretty bad?” Anthony nodded and turned his face back into Thor’s chest. “Do you mind if I take a look, Anthony?” Another little nod and something mumbled into Thor’s shirt.

“Aye sváss, he will not hurt you,” Thor affirmed quietly, running his hand through Anthony’s hair again. Bruce felt an odd jolt in his stomach as he remembered that Thor had said he was taken from them. So whoever had taken him had hurt him.

**_Smash stupid one who took little tin man. Make them hurt._ **

_Yeah, not gonna happen big guy._

Bruce smiled to himself as Hulk’s grumbling quietened down in the back of his mind. He’d spent these last twelve months working on his relationship with Hulk, and he felt – finally – like they were at peace with each other. Most of the time, anyway. He looked over at Loki and saw the god giving him an appraising kind of look. He’d expected Loki to be wary of him, but the god had simply apologised for any lingering stress that New York had left him with, and explained that he had not been in control of his own mind. The thought that there was something out there strong enough to control a god gave Bruce chills. He straightened himself up and shook his thoughts away, focusing his attention back on Tony. _Anthony_ , he corrected himself. Tony Stark had been a force of nature in his own right – loud, vibrant and endlessly confident. Anthony seemed quiet and more subdued.

“Okay, I’m going to come and have a look now, alright?” He moved slowly to the bed, quietly murmuring his thanks to Loki when the god shifted out of the way so he could sit in front of Thor. He reached out and very carefully moved the blanket off Anthony’s legs. They’d left his pants off to make it easier for Bruce, and he was thankful. The wounds looked like they had to be really hurting, yet Anthony never made a sound as he carefully prodded and examined him. Both his legs were slightly swollen, and the cuts were red edged, weeping and hot to the touch.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered under his breath. Who the hell would hurt a kid like this? He gently moved the skinny little legs in his hands to get a better look and couldn’t help the quiet curse as he noticed the deepest one was right behind his left knee.

He beckoned Loki to come closer. “That one’s going to need debridement, and possibly stitches afterwards,” Bruce said very quietly into his ear. “I’m going to have to put him to sleep to do it. It’d be torture to do it awake, and he needs to be completely still.” Loki nodded once to show he understood, and stood swiftly.

“JARVIS, could you assist Dr. Banner here to prepare the medical bay? We will bring Anthony down shortly.”

_“Of course, Master Loki. Dr. Banner, if you would follow the lights, I will take you there now.”_

Bruce nodded and moved back to where he’d left his bag. He paused at the doorway, and looked back at the odd little family surrounding his former Science Bro. Anthony was half-asleep but smiling up Loki, one hand wrapped tightly around the metal one attached to James – and boy was there a story with that one, he just knew – and the other holding Thor’s shirt. Bruce knew a little of Tony’s childhood, of Howard Stark’s parenting. His own father had been… similar. Less discreet and restrained, but similar. But he watched now, and saw nothing of the broken genius he’d befriended. There were no lingering shadows under his eyes, no glowing arc reactor in his chest. He looked tired, but happy. He was tiny, but then Tony Stark hadn’t been a tall man. Bruce smiled to himself as he watched Anthony be picked up gently by Loki and immediately shove his little hands into the god’s long black hair.

Bruce may have lost his friend, but Tony seemed like he was better off for it.

**_Tin Man happy. Hulk happy for him. Banner happy now too._ **

_Yeah, Hulk… I am happy now._

**_Banner help little Tin Man._ **

Bruce moved to the elevator and let JARVIS take him to medical. He had to scrub and change before he got to work on Anthony’s legs.

 

_____________________________________

 

It had been surprisingly simple to convince Anthony to let Loki put him into a dreamless sleep.

“’S’okay Mama,” he’d mumbled, not moving his face from where he was still pressed into Thor’s chest. “’m tired.” Loki and Thor had exchanged a worried look, and James had tapped his metal fingers against his thigh in agitation. He knew that Anthony had been a little out of it all day… but. He’d been home for two nights; had he slept at all?

“Hey, JARVIS?” he asked quietly once Thor and Loki had carried Anthony out of the room to the medical bay. “Has the kid slept since we brought him home?”

_“The Young Sir has slept for a total of seven hours in the past forty-eight, Master James.”_

James sighed and pushed himself up from the bed. “Well, that ain’t good,” he muttered as he walked to the elevator.

_“Indeed not, sir. He seems to be most content to lay and look at projections of the stars. The naps he has had with you, Masters Thor and Loki are when he has slept._   _He has been most reluctant to disturb you at night._ ”

James leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator as JARVIS took him down to the medical bay. “He’s gonna be okay though, won’t he JARVIS?” he scuffed his foot on the floor. “I’ve never cared for someone so small, an’ I’m feelin’ like I’m just doing everything _wrong_. He’s not… he’s not broken is he? Not like I am?”

_“Sir, you are not broken. You were a brainwashed HYDRA assassin who did not know up from down when Master Loki found you,”_ JARVIS replied matter-of-factly. _“Young Sir has had a frightening experience, but he has recovered from worse, and will recover from this.”_ The elevator arrived on the lower level where the medical bay was, but JARVIS held the doors closed a moment. _“Sir, you and the Odinson’s are doing a truly remarkable job of caring for Anthony. I have seen Sir in many different stages of his life. I have seen him at his very worst, and now I am seeing him at his very best. He is happier than I have ever seen him in all my years of helping to care for Sir. It brings me joy to see him taken care of like this.”_

The doors slid open, and James pressed his metal hand against the wall for a moment, whispering an almost silent _thank you_ to JARVIS, before he stepped out. JARVIS was right. He _wasn’t_ broken, not like that. Not anymore. He had a family now, people to protect and to love. People that he knew loved him unconditionally. And one member of his family, the one who meant the most to him, was suffering. He shook his head and pushed his thoughts down. Now wasn’t the time for him to be worrying about himself. James moved quickly down the hall to the room the lights were on in, and stepped inside.

Anthony was laid on his stomach on the narrow hospital bed, a blanket loose about his waist and his legs bared. The wounds were awful to see under the harsh fluorescent lights, and James couldn’t help the little noise of rage that escaped him. They’d let that scumbag die too quickly and cleanly. The other occupants of the room looked up at him, and James felt his cheeks flush.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and made his way to stand beside Loki, who was leaning against the wall at the head of the bed, one hand resting on Anthony’s forehead. James looked down at where Loki had his hand resting and noticed the faint green shimmer underneath it. “You keepin’ him under, Lo?”

Loki hummed in agreement, and James smiled a little and shifted his body to rest closer to Loki’s. “You need anythin’?” he asked quietly. Loki shook his head, and turned to look at him briefly, before turning his gaze back to their sleeping son.

“I am well, James,” was the just as quiet reply. “But I thank you for your concern.” James reached out and lightly brushed his flesh fingers against Loki’s wrist before letting his hand fall away back to his side.

“’M here if ya need me, Loki.”

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat softly, and both James and Loki looked up to find Banner and Thor smiling at them.

“If you two don’t mind, I’ll get started now,” Banner said, moving closer to the bed. James noticed that the doctor had showered and changed into scrubs, and he scoffed a little to himself at the doctor’s argument of ‘not that kind of doctor.’ He watched silently as Banner snapped on a pair of gloves and reached to take hold of Anthony’s right leg. He glanced up at Loki and waited til he’d received a nod, before he set to work cleaning the infected cuts and dressing them.

James was doing well until Bruce got to the one behind Anthony’s left knee. It was the deepest, and horribly infected. He turned away as soon as Banner had picked up the scalpel, and found himself pathetically grateful when Loki reached a silent hand out and grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly. The smell of the antiseptic, the sounds of the scalpel moving through flesh and the near silence of the room had James’ mind stuck in an awful space between knowing where and _when_ he was, and being back in the HYDRA labs. Loki’s firm grip on his hand was like an anchor though, keeping his mind from drifting away as he kept his eyes closed and waited. It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally heard Banner say he was done.

“It’s gonna leave a bit of a scar,” the doctor said softly, “but there’s nothing that I can do for that unfortunately. It’s uh, it’s not gonna be a huge one or impact on his walking or anything once its healed though.” He straightened himself up and removed the dirty gloves from his hands as he did. “If you can ease him towards a more natural sleep now, Loki, that’d be best for him at this point. He just needs to rest now.”

 Loki nodded and slowly moved his hand away from Anthony’s head, the shimmering green fading away as he did. James and Thor moved almost simultaneously to adjust the blankets over him, and to tuck Fen in beside him. Bruce looked over from the sink where he’d moved to wash his hands and smiled at them.

“You guys are doing really well with him,” he said, keeping his voice low. “It’s… it’s nothing like what I was expecting, to be honest with you. But… You guys have managed to make this work somehow, and it’s working well.” He gestured stiffly at where James and Loki now stood side by side again. “I mean, I’ve got no idea who you are, and last time I saw Loki you were… y’know,” Bruce wiggled his fingers at his temple. “Hulk could see in your eyes there was something wrong. Its, um, why he smashed you into the floor. He thought it’d break the ‘weird light’.” Bruce’s finger quotations drew a small smile from Thor.

“Forgive us, friend Banner,” the thunder god said softly. “This is my brother, James.” Bruce stared at him a minute before he quirked a single brow in question. Thor cleared his throat, and tried again. “I mean, not an _Odinson_ brother, but he is aiding us in raising our Anthony. James was lost. Now he is not. Loki healed his mind, and removed the stain within.”

Bruce turned his curious stare onto James, and the soldier couldn’t help the way his shoulders and spine stiffened. That stare could mean nothing good. He was a doctor. And doctors wanted to know. They wanted to study, to learn. He’d want to pick James apart, look at his arm and touch the scars and learn what HYDRA had done. The arm, the asset. They were one and the same. _He was the Asset?_ No, he was James. But the doctor… He would – _he would hurt him_ , strap him down in the chair and poke and prod and _twist_ and _whip_ and _cut and he could never fight back, can’t fight back.._.

_If you fight back they’ll put you in the ice._

“James, you must calm yourself.” Loki. Loki’s voice. Why was he so far away? What was that _noise_ ? “James, you are panicking, you must calm yourself my darling. Just breathe now. Slowly. Can you feel my heartbeat? Slow your breathing, match my heartbeat.” A cool, thin hand was holding his over their chest. James could feel their heartbeat, calm and slow. He gasped in a deep breath, and the weird noise stopped. Oh. It was _him._ And Loki had hold of his hand; it was Loki’s heartbeat. He leant forward and rested his head against Loki’s chest, beside where their hands were clasped. When had they ended up on the floor?

“Hush now love, that’s it,” Loki whispered, and James could feel his other hand in his hair now, long fingers gently combing through the long strands. Slowly, softly and calmly, Loki whispered things to him, nice things. Told James stories of Frigga and her Tuesday tea parties, of his time on Vanaheim and Alfheim. Told him of Thor and the Lady Sif’s adventures and spoke soft praises and encouragements in his ear. As the last of the panic eased its grip on his mind and body, James felt the slow flush of shame creep over him. He could feel the trembling in his body start, and tried to move away from Loki.

But Loki refused to let him go, and simply moved himself around a little, so that James’ body was resting between his legs, his shoulders and back supported by the arm that had held his hand to his heart. Loki never moved his hand from his hair, and never stopped the quiet whispers.

“Do not feel ashamed, James. ‘Tis a perfectly normal response to a trauma such as yours. This room… we should have been more aware, and I apologise.” James shook his head carefully, and pressed himself in closer to Loki’s body, wanting that anchoring feeling that the god gave him. “Thor and Bruce have moved themselves up to our floor, and taken our son with them. He is still sleeping, and will do so for quite some time. Do not fret yourself. You are safe here. You’re with me, and I will protect you.” James shuddered and nodded his head.

“’m sorry, Lo,” he rasped. God but his throat hurt. Had he been screaming? “I’m… it was the doc. He looked at me and… They always… the chair. To _prep and wipe_ the Asset.” Loki never stopped his stroking movements through his hair, and James reached out to grab the hand on his hip, threading his metal fingers through Loki’s and holding on tightly. “Can you… will you stay with me a while longer?” He let his eyes drift shut and his body relax. “I’m so tired, Lo.”

“Be at peace, James. I’ve got you.”

_____________________________________

 

“So, uh, that was not what I expected.”

Thor looked over at where Bruce had sat himself at the table, a mug of tea in his hands. “Aye,” he replied, turning his attention back to the preparation of their meal. Washing carrots and potatoes was oddly soothing. “James has not had an easy life. I believe that the medical bay is not somewhere he is going to be comfortable any time soon.”

“Who is he, Thor?” There was genuine curiosity in Bruce’s voice, and an undercurrent of what sounded like sympathy. Thor sighed, and gave up washing the vegetables in the sink.

“JARVIS, would you be so kind as to order our usual from the pizza place?”

_“Of course, Sir. Doctor Banner, do you have any preferences?”_

Bruce startled and looked around him, before settling his gaze on the ceiling. “Oh, uh. Vegetarian? Please?”

_“It’s taken care of. Please allow approximately thirty minutes for delivery, Sirs.”_

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Thor smiled at the camera closest to him, feeling a little burst of happiness when the AI blinked the light at him in his version of a wink. “James is an old friend of the Captains. Tell me, Banner, does the name ‘Bucky Barnes’ mean anything to you?”

Thor leant his weight against the bench top, and watched as Banner fumbled his mug. “B-Bucky _Barnes_ ?! As in Captain America’s best friend? The only Howling Commando killed in action, Steve Roger’s childhood friend? _That Bucky Barnes?_ ”

Thor nodded his head. “Aye, one and the same, Banner. But we do not call him Bucky. He is not the Captains Bucky. He is our James. Our brother and Anthony’s third parent.” He chuckled at the expressions that went across Bruce’s face before it settled on confusion. “It sounds much more complicated than it is. We are all simply a family here. We share our burdens and our hearts with one another, and Anthony is our central pillar.”

Bruce’s cheeks flushed red. “Uh, y-you _share_ what? Your hearts? Is that why with all the -,” he flapped a hand about for a moment seemingly lost for words, and Thor smirked. “But, but aren’t you and Loki brothers?”

Thor threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Banner! My friend, we are not so constrained by your petty notions of love on Asgard, and for this I find myself very grateful. Aye, we are brothers of heart if not by blood. But to love Loki and James, to share my heart with them does not mean that I wish them into my bed. Although,” he winked at the flustered doctor. “We do often share a bed together.”

“Yeah, I’m not touching that,” Bruce muttered. He cleared his throat. “So, does Steve know that Buck-uh, James sorry, is living here?” When Thor shook his head, Bruce frowned. “But doesn’t he have a right to know?”

“I’m sure he thinks he does,” came a hoarse, low voice from behind them and Bruce jumped a little in his seat. “But he don’t. It’s my life ain’t it?” James was leaning heavily against Loki’s side, his metal hand gripping tightly to Loki’s as they moved to the couch. “An’ I’m sorry if I scared ya down there, doc. I just… I don’t deal well with med bay.”

Thor watched Bruce shake his head and wave it off, and then shifted his gaze to where his brother was helping James to sit on the big couch, fitting himself in close beside him. He smiled a little to himself. It wasn’t only Heimdall and his mother who caught glimpses of the future apparently. He allowed himself a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of his family whole, and around him once more. His son safely asleep in his bed with JARVIS watching over him. His brother’s together on the couch before him, and someone he thought of as friend before him. Thor stared at Bruce as the doctor sipped at his tea and flicked through something on the tablet in front of him.

“He designed you all an entire floor each, you know,” Thor said quietly. He watched as Bruce startled again and turned to look at him. “Tony, I mean. For each of us. He spared no expense, and did his best to match our personalities to the designs. And not a _single one_ of you stayed with him. He took the meaning of a team much more to heart than anyone else did. You left for India the same day as I left to take Loki to Asgard. The Captain and the spies went back to SHIELD, and Tony was left here alone. Again. Miss Potts had already left.” Bruce hung his head.

“I didn’t know, Thor. I was… I needed some space,” he said quietly. Thor gave him an appraising look, and Bruce sighed. “I was worried. The last thing I needed was for Ross or SHIELD to get their hands on me and Hulk. So, yeah. I ran, and I’m glad I did. I’ve spent the whole time working on communicating with Hulk, learning how to manage things that might set us off, and to try and understand him. Tony… Tony was the first person to not be afraid of him, to see him as just another part of me.”

“And yet, you did not trust him to help you while you and the beast within you learned to accept each other?”

Bruce blinked over at Loki when he spoke, having apparently forgotten he was there. James was frowning at the floor, his hand still holding Loki’s, and Bruce sighed again. “It’s not that I didn’t trust _him_ , Loki. I didn’t trust _myself._ Tony wanted to help, I know that. But I also know that for all Hulk cares about ‘Tin Man’, there’s stuff that I needed to get through on my own. And when I did… it was just easier for me to stay away. To stay _calm_.”  

“So it didn’t bother ya to abandon someone who really thought you were his friend?” James asked him, never moving his eyes from their fixed spot on the floor. “To leave him here to deal with the clean up from the fight, to be the only member of the so called _team_ to show themselves in public? Ya do know he was barely eatin’ or sleepin’ trying to make sure that the public and the press didn’t turn it all around on ya’s right?” Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and took his glasses off to clean them on his shirt.

“Look, I get it okay? You’re mad, and I get it. But I didn’t know that no-one else stuck around. Out of everyone, I thought only Thor and I would leave. I didn’t think that Nat and Clint and Steve would all go to SHIELD. I really… I didn’t. And I didn’t know about Pepper until I got here. Tony didn’t exactly make a big deal over the fact that she left him after New York.”

_“Miss Potts left Sir as she couldn’t cope any longer with him being Iron Man. She said that she missed Tony Stark’s call because she was too busy watching Iron Man die. Also, Sirs, your pizza’s are here. Shall I show the delivery boy up?”_

“Please do, JARVIS. Thank you, my friend,” Thor said, already moving to clear a space on the table. “I will go and wake Anthony. Banner, could you please collect our food?” Bruce nodded in agreement, and Thor made his way to Anthony’s room.

His son was still fast asleep, sprawled out on his belly, one arm firmly wrapped around Fen the other clutching his fuzzy purple blanket. Thor leant against the doorframe and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest for a moment. It was soothing to his old soul to watch someone he loved so dearly be at peace. He couldn’t help the burn of tears in his eyes as he stood there. There was no shame in expressing one’s emotions on Asgard and he’d never understood his Midgardian teammates’ manner of concealing them – as though it were shameful to express yourself or to feel. So he let his eyes burn and a few stray tears make their way down his cheeks as he watched his son sleep, and let it truly sink in that he could have lost this. Could have lost _Anthony._

  
If they’d been but a few hours later, there was no telling how badly damaged Anthony might have been. Already his wounds, both physical and in his mind had begun to show themselves, and Thor worried that some of them may never heal. Anthony had been afraid from the very first day that they had brought him home that they would leave him alone again. That he would lose another family. They’d worked so hard to reassure him that they weren’t going anywhere - that they were here to stay. And they’d been doing so well. Anthony had been the one to initiate calling them by parental names and to say ‘I love you’. And now… now it felt as though all their hard work had been undone. Thor sighed to himself, and shook his melancholy off, moving forward to wake his son.   
  
He rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, and rubbed firmly. “Anthony, sváss, tis time to wake.” Anthony gave an incoherent mumble and pressed his face down further into his pillow. With a chuckle and a fond shake of his head, Thor sat beside him on his bed and carefully lifted him into his arms. Taking care not to press on his legs, he moved his pliant and sleep warm body til he was resting fully against Thor’s chest, Anthony’s head lying on his shoulder.   
  
“Come now sweetheart,” he said as he stood carefully and walked them back to the loungeroom. “There is pizza if you open your eyes.”   
  
‘Pizza’ it seemed, was a magic word to a three year old. Anthony’s eyes opened slowly, and he snuffled his nose into Thor’s shirt, leaving a wet spot behind as he did.   
  
“Anthony, your Papa is not a tissue,” Loki scolded in amusement. “If you need to wipe your nose, ask for a tissue, darling.” Anthony blinked slowly at him before nodding his head.   
  
“Sorry Papa, sorry Mama,” he replied, his voice thick with sleep. “Papa’s no’ a tissue.” His tired eyes drifted around the room a bit, brightening when they landed on James. He gave an impatient wiggle in Thor’s arms, and reached his hands out towards him.   
  
“Daddy!” Thor grinned, though he felt a small jolt of surprise in his stomach. When had this happened? “Daddy, c’n I have a hug?” He snuck a quick look at his brother, who was wide eyed and smiling, and at the doctor who looked as though he needed to sit.   
  
James was smiling that big, genuine smile he only ever really had for Anthony or Loki. “Sure can sugar. C’mon Papa, bring him over here, yeah?”   
  
“I could,” rumbled Thor, stroking a hand down his chin as he pretended to ponder the question. “But then I would be forfeiting a hug for myself!” Anthony giggled and smushed his face into Thor’s shoulder, his little arms not even reaching halfway around his Papa’s shoulders as he tried his best to squeeze him in a hug.   
  
“There! You got a hug, an’ now I wan’ my Daddy, please Papa.” Anthony pressed a kiss to Thor’s neck and snuggled himself in. “Can I go to Daddy?”   
  
“You seem pretty comfy there, for someone who wants to come cuddle over here, darlin’,” James laughed. He lifted his metal arm up in invitation. “C’mon then, there’s space here for you with me and Mama if you want it.”   
  
Thor walked over to the lounge and carefully plopped Anthony down onto James’ lap. Right away those skinny arms that had been wound around his shoulders went up and around James’ instead, one hand in his hair and the other wrapped in Loki’s. Loki gave him an amused look, and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Quite the grip you have there, my darling.” Anthony just nodded his head, and turned his face to press into James’ neck. “Do you want to try and eat something?” A shake this time. “It would make me very happy if you tried, love.” Another shake of that little head. Loki and James looked over at Bruce who shrugged.

“As much as it’s tempting to shove it at him, he’s probably not feeling all that great. He’ll be alright. If he’s hungry later, something like a smoothie might sit better in his stomach.”

Thor brought the pizza boxes over to the coffee table and set them down. “Well, we should not waste the food. Come brothers, Banner.” When everyone had a slice, and Anthony was again fast asleep against James’ chest, Loki sighed softly.

“We are going to have our work quite cut out for us with him. He will be convinced that we will leave him.” Thor nodded his agreement, and James leant his shoulder against Loki’s in support.

“Yeah, but we’ll get there, doll. We’re a family, it’ll be okay.”

**_Banner not family?_ **

Bruce gave the equivalent of a mental shrug.

_We’re the new guys here, Hulk. Gotta be patient._

**_Patient boring. Want to hug Tiny Tin Man._ **

_He’s resting. You can say hi tomorrow._

Bruce smiled a little to himself as Hulk grumbled and fell silent in the back of his mind. It was like dealing with a three year old of his own sometimes. He ate his pizza quietly and watched the little family unit in front of him. Thor was passing pizza slices to the other two, who had yet to let go of each other’s hands. Bruce was curious about the relationship between them, but he knew it would be cruel to draw attention to it; they seemed as lost by it as he was. He was puzzled by Loki, and James too, and wanted to know more about them. Thor had promised to explain it all to him, and JARVIS had sent him a file with information he’d missed over the past year.

The fact that they had _Bucky Barnes_ living in the tower without Steve knowing sounded callous, but Bruce knew that there was a lot more going on then what he’d seen. And as much as he’d kind of liked the Captain, Tony had been his friend. Or, he’d thought they’d been on the way to being friends. And then… then he’d disappeared, and left Tony alone to deal with the Avengers… and the Avengers had left him too. All of sudden, Bruce just felt tired and like he’d missed something important. He put his half-finished pizza slice down and stood up.

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I’m gonna turn in guys. Is there somewhere I can stay?”

Three pairs of eyes settled on him, and Bruce shifted a little uncomfortably.

_“Doctor Banner, if you would make your way to the elevator, I can take you to the floor that Sir designed for you.”_

“Thanks, JARVIS,” he mumbled, and gave the room an awkward wave. “I’ll uh, I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

He did his best to ignore the way Loki’s eyes narrowed on him, and Thor gave him an assessing look, like they were trying to work out whether he would actually be here still. James just outright asked him.

“So are ya plannin’ to up and leave before the sun comes up?”

Bruce flinched. “N-no. I’ll be here.” James glared at him and finally nodded once.

“See you in the mornin’ then, Doc.”

Thor and Loki both wished him a goodnight, and Bruce let JARVIS take him down to his floor. A sick feeling of guilt and shame flooded him as he stepped out of the elevator and into the open space. It was huge, open and calming. And he knew that Tony had designed every inch of it with him in mind. Everything, from the big windows to the soft colours and the hardwood floor, the linen couch and low tables.

“Damnit Tony,” he sighed, and scrubbed a hand hard over his face. He walked over to where his bag was sitting on the low table and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder as he took in the rest of the apartment. There was bamboo and jasmine plants on little nooks and shelves throughout, giving the air a gentle scent and a fresh feeling. There were no harsh metals or corners, no bright art or lights. Everything radiated calm. Bruce sighed again, feeling like that was all he was capable of doing at the moment. He’d messed up, and that feeling of having _missed_ something important was still nagging at him.

The Battle of New York as it was being called had left Bruce in a terrible state of mind. He’d been afraid of the Hulk, afraid of what he could do. Watching the footage of Hulk taking down a Leviathan on his own had Bruce shaking. Just how much damage was he capable of? So he’d accepted Tony’s offer to come to the Tower and ‘play’ in the lab… but he’d left the country only hours later. And he’d never once, not even for a moment, thought about how that might have made the genius feel. His feelings, his offer, none of it had even been a blip on Bruce’s emotional radar at the time. And now it just left him feeling sick and alone.

**_Banner stupid. Ignore Tin Man._ **

_It wasn’t a deliberately stupid idea though. We had stuff to work out. We’re better now because of it._

**_Tin Man was alone. Sad. We better long time ago. Should have come back._ **

_Yeah… we should’ve._

Bruce let himself into the bedroom, taking note of the spare rooms that had been set up with relaxation in mind. There was one set up like a yoga studio – big mirrors, mats and open windows – and the other as a library. There was no science equipment or obvious screens and technology. It was, without a doubt, the most soothing space Bruce had ever found himself in. His bathroom was more of the same, soft pastels and low lighting, and as he stood under the rain-fall shower head, Bruce realised that he owed Tony Stark an apology he’d never be able to give.

But what he could give him _now_ was a friend. Someone to do little experiments with and to talk to or watch TV with. He was here now, and he wasn’t going to leave him again. Anthony deserved better from Bruce than he’d ever given Tony.

_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to each and every one of you following along on this! 
> 
> You can expect your TinyTony updates every Saturday from now on :D


	8. Disney Flowers and Hulk Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark liked to name plants, and the Hulk likes kitties.

Anthony was very quiet the next day. He allowed Bruce to check his legs without a fuss, but if one of his parental figures left the room he was in, he immediately tensed up and refused to move. Loki had hoped that it would ease, that he would realise that they were not going to abandon him every time they stepped out of his line of sight, but the little boy’s eyes never moved from the door until whoever had left walked back in. So of course, there was a call to assemble for the Avengers.

_“Sirs, I’m sorry but SHIELD has requested Master Thor’s assistance with this callout. It would seem as if that Dr. Doom has gone on a rampage through midtown, and his bots appear vulnerable to electricity. Director Fury has requested Iron Man sit this one out.”_

Loki looked over at where his brother had frozen on the couch, Anthony fast asleep in his lap as JARVIS spoke.

_“There is more. They have also received a report of Amora the Enchantress appearing on scene. Fury is requesting your aid, Master Loki.”_

“Shit,” James cussed under his breath, eyes on Loki. “Lo, what… what do we do here?”

Loki sighed and hung his head, his hands loose between his knees. “Unfortunately, both Thor and I _must_ respond to their call for aid. We are here to care for Anthony, and part of that was a condition to respond to a call for assistance by the Avengers. And do not cuss in front of our son, James. Need I re-threaten you?” James smirked at him, but it fell quickly.

“Lo, I’m supposed to meet with Professor X in a half hour,” he said softly. “I mean, I’m gonna call him and reschedule obviously, and not just because we can’t leave Anthony here alone.”

“He won’t be alone,” Bruce’s quiet voice came from behind them, and James would deny that he jumped until his dying day. “I’ll be here. James, you need to go to that appointment, and Loki, Thor – you guys need to get gone.” The doctor moved from where he’d been sitting at the kitchen bench, and knelt in front of Thor and Anthony, reaching out to rest a careful hand on his bony little shoulder. “He’s fast asleep, guys. You’ll most likely be home by the time he wakes up,” he smiled at Thor. “It’s alright buddy, I’ve got this.”

Thor looked to Loki, and nodded. “Aye Banner. I will entrust our son to your care.” He moved carefully and laid Anthony on the couch, a soft cushion under his head. “We shall return as quickly as possible,” the thunder god whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Anthony’s curly head. “Come brother, we must depart.”

Loki nodded once and moved gracefully to his feet, his armour appearing with a wave of his hand. “Very well. As my brother said, we shall endeavour to return quickly.” A quick squeeze to James’ shoulder and a brush of his knuckles over Anthony’s cheek, and the two gods were gone in a shimmer of green light. James stood and said his own quiet goodbyes to Anthony, careful not to wake him.

“Uh, if he wakes up and y’need help,” he mumbled, “JARVIS can call me back. I’m just downstairs. Professor Xavier is nice enough to come to me.”

Bruce gave him a small smile and sat down in the spot he’d just vacated, a tablet in one hand and his mug of tea in the other. James blinked at him, before he walked away. He was sure they’d been over in the kitchen a minute ago.

He looked back as he stepped into the elevator, and JARVIS closed the doors. “JARVIS? Will you let me know anyway when he wakes up?”

_“Of course, Master James.”_

“You’re the best, J.”

_“I do strive for excellence, Sir.”_

 _____________________________________

 

Bruce waited until the doors had closed after James before he turned his attention to the tablet in his hand. He’d been slowly working his way through the information about the Avengers that he’d missed out on the over the past year, and so far, he was glad he hadn’t been around for most of it. They were not a cohesive team. They didn’t work well together in the field because they barely knew each other. Natasha and Clint seemed to work well together, but Clint often disregarded Cap’s orders. Natasha would listen, and do as she was told in the field, but her reports were scathing and often cruel. Thor had never been a consistent member, with most of his time dedicated to Asgard. Tony had done his best to listen to Cap’s calls, but if he’d seen or worked out a quicker or safer option, he’d always taken it. And Bruce of course, had been MIA since the day after the Battle of New York. He’d waited long enough to agree to ‘play’ science with Tony, get cleared by SHIELD medical and get his bag together. And then he’d left. And left Tony alone to deal with… this.

He swiped past another field report, and his hand stilled as he realised he was watching a short clip on repeat. Tony watering and moving the four little jasmine plants in his apartment. He adjusted his glasses and looked closer. No, not on repeat. He checked the date and time stamp. Every two days like clockwork Tony would enter the apartment, move the jasmine’s to a little patch of sunlight, and then four hours later come back and move them back into the shade and water them.

 _“Sir did extensive research into those plants, Doctor Banner.”_ JARVIS’ voice was cool, and polite. Bruce flinched a little. _“He chose them for their calming scent, and the thought that you would perhaps like to take care of them. He named them, chose them individual pots, and did his very best to not let them wither. It is the longest I have ever seen him keep a plant alive. Yours was the only floor he personally maintained. He believed you to be his friend, you see. The first he’d made in many, many years.”_

Bruce felt sick, shame and guilt rolling in his stomach. He looked back down at the tablet screen, and noticed for the first time that JARVIS had been right. Each of the little jasmine plants had its own unique pot. He turned the volume up, and couldn’t help the smile as Tony Stark’s deep voice washed over him.

“Now, JARVIS, these are jasmine plants. Jasmine might be a Disney princess, but we cannot call these babies princess or Jasmine. That’s boring. So! This one,” he picked up the one in the little gold teapot and placed it near the door. “This is Genie. And this one,” he picked up another, this one in a little pot painted like a red fez, of all things, “this one is Al. Short for Aladdin.” He put Al down in the little reading nook beside the windows, and picked up another. This one had a little fat, white pot. “This one is Sultan. And he goes,” Tony spun around before his eyes caught the little shelf in the hallway. “He goes right here. And _this_ one,” he picked up the last little jasmine plant and grinned at it. It was in a tiger striped pot, and Bruce snorted. He already knew what this one would be. “This one goes in the bedroom, to watch Brucie while he sleeps and keep the nightmares away. I read that, y’know J,” he said to the AI as he walked through to the master bedroom. “Apparently a happy plant beside your bed can do wonders for helping you sleep. And I’ll be fuckin’ damned if this isn’t the happiest plant in the apartment. Isn’t that right, Rajah?” He rubbed his cheek against the pot and grinned at it as he sat it down on the bedside table. “Rajah will guard him, and keep those pesky thoughts away.” He gave the room a quick once over, fiddled with a throw cushion on the bed, and then made his way out humming to himself.

 _“There is hours more of the same,”_ JARVIS said quietly. _“He was adamant that you would return and be his ‘science bro’. Yours was the first mind he’d met in so many years that was able to even remotely keep up with his.”_

Bruce sighed. But he had needed the time to learn how to communicate with Hulk. He still had a hair trigger reaction to being startled or attacked, but even that was getting better. His memory of Tony poking him with an electric stick on the helicarrier came to mind, and he smiled. God, but he’d messed up, leaving Tony alone like that.

**_Banner stupid. Left Tin Man alone to talk to flowers._ **

_Yeah, I think I should have just said no to the science. At least then he wouldn’t have been waiting like this._

**_Banner_ ** **_stupid._ **

_Gee, thanks pal._

Hulk grumbled and fell silent again.

Bruce turned his attention back to the tablet and let himself get lost in the reports the other Avengers had submitted of the day that Tony was hit with Amora’s curse. Anthony’s kitten sauntered into the lounge and made itself comfortable on the kid’s pillow, purring loudly. Bruce gave it a fond look – the other guy loved cats – before going back to his reading. There had been nothing out of the ordinary about the battle. She’d shown up and started wrecking an area downtown; the Avengers had been called and responded. All normal. Tony sassed, she snarked, Thor attempted to reason with her and Clint, Cap and Nat all pummelled her. And then, out of nowhere, she’d snapped. Her magic went ballistic and she disappeared as a random pulse of it hit Tony’s Iron Man armour and sent him plummeting to the ground.

Bruce set the tablet down on the coffee table and let his head flop back against the couch cushions. Something had to have set Amora’s magic off like that. Bruce had done his own – admittedly limited – research into magic, in particular the magic that the Asgardians used, and he’d found that although there wasn’t much information on it, what was there called it _seiðr_. It seemed to be a kind of natural magic that some of their people were blessed with. Bruce scratched a hand through his hair, and took his glasses off. This had all gotten really complicated, really fast.

Yesterday he’d been in his little shack in India, happily minding his own business, and now here he was, back in New York in Stark Tower. He licked his lips nervously and rubbed his neck. No, that wasn’t fair. He wasn’t pissed at Tony, or even at Thor and Loki for asking for his help. He was just pissed off in general that they’d had no one else that could be trusted enough to come and help a three year old kid who’d just been kidnapped. Hulk rumbled in the back of his mind, and Bruce quickly started slowing his breathing and focusing himself inwards. When he felt calmer, and less likely to ‘Hulk Out’ over his own emotions, he opened his eyes and breathed out slowly. He snuck a quick look at Anthony, who was still fast asleep with his kitten beside his head. A nap actually sounded like a great idea.

Bruce tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Yeah, a nap sounded fantastic. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

Which is why when he was suddenly jolted awake by Anthony’s high pitched and hysterical shrieking a while later, he really felt like the Hulk out that followed wasn’t entirely his fault.

_____________________________________

“So James,” Professor Xavier smiled at him from where he’d parked his chair next to the window. “How have you been?”

“Not bad, doc,” James replied, slumping back on the low couch. “Thanks for comin’ to me, again. I really appreciate it.”

“Nonsense, I know you don’t want to risk Steven Rogers catching sight of you if you venture out. It is no extra effort on my behalf to come here.” James smiled at him.

“Still, I appreciate it.”

“So what do you feel like talking about today?”

James’ flesh hand moved to fidget with the fingers of his metal hand as he thought of how to say what was on his mind. “Anthony got taken. We had to go to Asgard and then another different planet to get him back.” He looked up at Xavier, who simply nodded at him to continue. “I, uh, it was surreal. I knew it was a terrible thing, and it hurt me to think of anything happening to him, y’know? But while he was missing, it was almost like having a mission as the _soldat_ , it was clear. I kept Loki calm, and kept him from breaking down worse than he did in the park. And it helped to keep my mind clear, too.”

“And how did you feel when you found Anthony? What happened then?”

James bit his lip and thought for a moment. “I felt… kind of like I’d been missing my arm again, and suddenly it was back. Like a big piece of me was there again, when I thought it was gone forever.”

Xavier nodded at him, and gestured for him to keep talking. James chuckled a little. “Y’know doc, I thought you’d be talkin’ more?”

“This is not my time to be talking, James,” he said calmly, but with a smile. “This is for you to work through your memories and your feelings. It’s just a little different this week as we’re working through a _recent_ experience.”

James couldn’t help the scoff that escaped him. “Recent, yeah. Too damned recent.” He rubbed his metal hand harshly over his face. “Lo was too gentle on the fucker, doc. He barely suffered. It felt like I was holdin’ onto Winter with a string made of cotton candy. He was snarlin’ and rantin’ and ravin’ and it was like…like…” he paused and felt his eyes grow hot and scratchy, and his voice sounded hoarse. “All I wanted to do was unleash that part of me. To let Winter out and to let him hurt the bastard. But I knew I couldn’t. ‘Cause it ain’t another person, is it? Winter’s just… the part of my brain that holds HYDRA’s memories and training.”

“And how do you feel now that you’ve acknowledged that, James? It’s been quite the source of distress for you, knowing that all that knowledge, those memories, are buried in the part of you that you call ‘Winter’?”

“It’s…” James sighed. “It’s freein’, doc. Like there’s a big ol’ weight suddenly taken off my shoulders. And I can breathe again. Winter _is me_ . And… and I _am_ Winter. The Winter Soldier is James Barnes.”

Xavier moved himself forward, and James closed his eyes as the first tear slipped loose. He felt the other man’s warm, wrinkled hands take both of his and squeeze them gently. “And you, now, James. Tell me who you are _right now._ ”

More tears slipped out down his cheeks, but James made no move to wipe them away. He focused on the hands holding his, and thought of Anthony’s grinning face and the soft way he’d called him Daddy the first time; of Thor’s easy-going nature and the way he called him brother. And of Loki’s green eyes that looked like cut gems in the right light; of a slim, cool hand holding his and soothing him through his panic attacks. Of a connection to the God of Mischief that he couldn’t label – and didn’t care to.

_Who am I, right now?_

“I’m… I’m James Barnes. I’m Anthony’s Daddy, and Thor’s brother. And I’m Loki’s.”

“Loki’s what, James?”

James shook his head, and answered without hesitating. “I’m just his.”

Xavier smiled at him again, and released his hands. “Well,” he said softly, as he spun to reach the box of tissues on the desk behind him, “that sounds like it might be exactly what you need, hm?”

James took the offered tissue and wiped his face. “Yeah,” he croaked. “Yeah it is.”

He took a minute to get himself back under control while Xavier sipped from his cup of tea, before he felt able to continue their session. He’d just leant forward to ask Xavier if they could discuss the trigger words again, when a loud, high-pitched alarm sounded.

_“Sirs, my apologies, but the ‘Big, Mean and Green’ protocol has just activated. Doctor Banner has triggered his transformation into the Hulk. The young Sir has taken refuge in a closet for now. I do not believe him to be in immediate danger, but removing him from the penthouse would still be wise.”_

“Shit!” James leapt to his feet and immediately made his way over to the elevator. “Sorry doc, I gotta go get my kid!” Without waiting to hear if Xavier had responded, James barrelled into the elevator and let JARVIS take him up.

“J? You been in touch with Lo and Thor?”

_“I have, sir. They are moments away.”_

“Jesus Christ. What triggered him? I thought it was under control!”

_“Master Anthony had a nightmare. Doctor Banner was asleep beside him, and I believe the young Sir’s shrieks were the trigger.”_

James sighed, and tied his hair back from his face into a messy low ponytail. “Right. As soon as Lo and Thor are in the penthouse too, open the doors J. I ain’t steppin’ in there without them.”

_“Very wise, Master James.”_

James just nodded, and braced himself against the wall as they stopped at the penthouse.

_“Masters Thor and Loki have arrived onto the helipad, sir. They are entering the room now. Shall I open the doors?”_

James nodded again, and the doors opened onto one _hell_ of a fuckin’ mess.

 

_____________________________________

 

“Ahh, Loki, _darling,_ ” Amora purred from her perch atop a billboard. “How nice to see you.” Loki stared at her a moment before he rolled his eyes.

“Cease this ridiculous nonsense, Amora. It is beneath us both.” The Enchantress laughed and moved to lie back, staring up at the sky above her.

“Shan’t!” she sing-songed. “I’m simply having too much fun.” In the blink of an eye Loki was standing over her, one foot pressed against her throat.

“I am in no mood for your idiotic games today, witch,” he hissed, and felt a small spark of triumph when her eyes widened a fraction in fear. For all her bluster and power, he was stronger than her by far. “It ends now, Amora. Or I shall end you.”

He watched as she thought through her options, her emotions playing out clearly across her face. He glanced over at where the Avengers were battling against Von Doom and his utterly ridiculous robots, his eyes the odd glowing pink of someone under Amora’s thrall. SHIELD may not have noticed it, but Loki had the moment they’d arrived. It had taken him seconds to locate her. She pouted up at him and shifted so her breasts were pushing against his boot heel.

“Aw now Loki, don’t you wanna sit with me a little? We can…” she wiggled her body and licked her lips suggestively, and Loki felt as though he might be ill. “We can keep ourselves amused?”

“Have you no shame as well as no brains, you daft whore?” he sighed. “If you won’t willingly remove your thrall from the moron Doctor, then I shall do it for you by snapping your neck right here. What shall it be, _Enchantress_?” he sneered her title at her, and took pleasure in the angry flush that made its way across her face.

“ _Fine!_ ” she spat at him, and flicked her hand towards Doom. The pink glow around him faded away and he fell suddenly to the ground, completely unconscious. “You spoil all my fun.” With a truly childish gesture of Asgardian insult, she flicked her fingers again and was gone. Loki sighed and moved instantly to his brothers side.

“It’s done, Thor,” he said quietly. “Amora has gone, and the thrall upon the idiot doctor is removed.”

Thor turned to reply, but JARVIS’ voice coming across the comms had him holding his tongue.

_"Sirs I apologise for the interruption but I must urge you to return immediately to the tower. The Hulk has made an appearance, and Master James is still with Professor Xavier, though I will alert him next. Young Sir is safe, and hiding in a closet. Please do not be concerned, this is a secure channel that SHIELD cannot access.”_

There was a tiny burst of static, and the line went dead. Thor and Loki caught each other eye and nodded. Thor called out to the Captain that they were leaving, and Loki teleported them both to the tower’s helipad. They made their way quickly to the door, and stopped in shock as it opened.

_____________________________________

 

“JA’VIS? I c’n jus’ talk to the mis’r Hulk and let him know I’m a friend? I c’n _help!_ ”

_“That would be the exact opposite of helpful right now, little Sir.”_

Anthony pouted, and pulled Boop in closer to his chest. “At leas’ you don’t leave me, Boop,” he whispered to the kitten. “Everyone is _gone_ . Even Mis’r Doct’r is gone somewhere’s.” He sighed, and pressed his face against the kitten’s tiny head. “I’m nev’r gonna leave you, I promise. Not a mean liar-liar like _thems_ is.” A gentle kiss was next, before Anthony tucked his kitty into his t-shirt and grabbed his Fen plush. “’M not gonna hide! I don’ even know what a ‘Hulk’ is, bu’ he’s not scary at _all_.” He carefully pushed open the closet door, and held tight to where Boop was purring against his tummy.

“Don’ even care if JA’VIS says no,” he grumbled to himself. “Gonna go see _anyways_. ‘S my house!” He ignore the flashing lights that JARVIS was using to tell him no, and tiptoed his way down the short hallway to the lounge room. The big green monster-man was sitting quietly on the floor near the couch, staring out the window. Anthony stood there for a moment, before he knocked on the wall.

“’Scuse me? Mis’r Hulk sir? Can I sit with you?”

The big monster-man turned his head and Anthony grinned at him. He wasn’t scary at _all_! “I’ve got a kitten in m’ shirt! Wanna see? His name’s Boop an’ he does super stinky farts an’ gives th’ bestest hugs!”

Anthony watched as the monster-man nodded and he moved quickly to sit beside him. “I’m Anthony! What’s your name?”

“Hulk is Hulk.”

“Hello Hulk!” Anthony stuck his hand out so that Hulk could shake it. When nothing happened after a few seconds he just reached over and put his tiny little hand into Hulks massive green one. “S’posed to shake, silly.”

Hulk stared at their hands before very, very gently closing his around Anthony’s and giving it the tiniest of shakes. Anthony beamed at him. Hulk was _awesome_!

“Wanna meet Boop?” He pulled his hand free and wiggles around to reach the kitty in his shirt. Hulk watched him struggle before he moved too, and scooped Anthony up in one hand, settling him on his lap.

“Hulk help tiny Tin Man. Kitty is friend for Hulk, too. Hulk will protect Tiny Tin Man and his kitty.” Anthony grinned at him, and squirmed around til he was comfy. Hulk was so _warm_!

“You’re awesome, Hulk! We’re friends now, ‘kay!”

“Friends. Friends are good.” Anthony nodded at him.

“Yeah, they’re good, Hulk.” He leaned back against the huge green chest behind him, and put his hand back in Hulk’s. His entire hand wasn’t even as big as a quarter of Hulk’s pinkie finger!

“How’d you get in here? Didja get lost?” He giggled when he felt Hulk’s chest vibrate behind him as the big green man laughed.

“Not lost. Banner scared of Tiny Tin Man screams. Hulk comes out, to help Tiny Tin Man. No danger. Just bad dream.”

Anthony pressed himself further back against the Hulk. “Was pretty horrible…”

Hulk gently squeezed the hand resting in his. “Safe. Hulk protect.” Anthony smiled a little, and wiggled his fingers inside Hulk’s grip.

“’S awesome,” he mumbled. “Nothin’ gettin’ me now.”

Hulk nodded. “Safe.”

There was silence then, as Hulk sat with his hand carefully holding Anthony’s, and they watched the city through the windows.

And then, the sky darkened over and thunder reverberated throughout the apartment. Anthony tipped his head back against Hulk and sighed a little. “Papa’s here,” he whispered.

Hulk grumbled and moved Anthony to sit closer to him. “Hulk not scared of Papa.” Anthony giggled a little, and nodded.

“ANTHONY!”

“Oops,” he said softly. “Daddy’s here too.”

_____________________________________

 

James was pretty damned sure his heart nearly stopped when the doors opened and he saw his kid sitting in the lap of the _Hulk_. He’d seen the video and read the reports on it, but seeing him in person was… there was no comparison.

“Anthony,” he repeated, taking care not to yell this time as he made his way carefully into the apartment, picking his way over the pieces of broken coffee table. “Come over here, darlin’.”

He felt a quick flash of anger when Anthony shook his head. “No.”

 _Deep breath. Try again._ James could practically hear Professor Xavier’s voice in his head. “Kiddo, I’d really appreciate it if you’d come over here to Daddy, okay? C’mon _kotenok._ ”

Another head shake. “You’ll make Hulk leave. He’s th’ only one who _stayed._ You left, Mama an’ Papa left me! Stupid Doc Bruce left too! No! _WON’T MOVE!_ Hulk is m’ _friend_!”

James watched as an enormous green hand gently ruffled Anthony’s hair. “Friend,” came the slow, deep reply. “Anthony Hulk friend.”

“Be that as it may,” Loki’s voice was quiet but firm, and James glanced up at where the two gods had entered through the helipad access door. The sky behind them was clearing again,  and their expressions were calm. “Anthony was very clearly told to stay _where he was_.”

“Anthony, you will listen to your parents now, sváss. Please go to Daddy.”

Anthony sighed and carefully stood up, wrapping his arm around his stomach where there was an odd shaped lump. “ _Fine,_ ” he grouched. “Bu’ I don’ like it.”

“You don’t have to like it, ya little punk,” James muttered. Loki shot him a sharp look and James just shrugged. Now wasn’t the time for Anthony to be throwing a fuckin’ temper tantrum.

There was a moment of silence as Anthony walked over to James and allowed him to pick him up. “Be careful of Boop, Daddy,” he said. “He’s sleepin’ on m’ tummy.”

Loki and Thor stepped further into the apartment, and Thor took a quick look around him. James watched Loki carefully, knowing his history with the Hulk, and had to fight the urge to move closer when the Hulk stood suddenly and Loki flinched.

“Doctor Banner, if you would please transform back?” Hulk laughed, and Loki took a half step backwards at the sound.

“No Banner now, Puny God.”

Thor put a steadying hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Easy, Loki. He will not lay a finger on you.” Loki nodded, and James relaxed a fraction. He ignored Anthony’s wiggling and whispered demands to be put down, but he did catch the kitten as it attempted to escape, setting it down on the floor carefully. Boop glared at him, and sauntered out onto the balcony to lie in the sun.

James snorted. “Prissy little shit.” Anthony gasped and stared up at him with wide eyes, and James immediately felt his face burn red.

“ _Bad word, Daddy!_ ” Anthony giggled. James looked helplessly over at Loki, who seemed to be torn between glaring at him and watching the Hulk, who had sat back down.

“Daddy and I will be having a chat about his bad words later,” Loki hissed. Hulk chuckled from his spot on the ground and Thor laughed as well.

“Aye brother, you are as the Midgardians say, ‘quite screwed’ now!”

Hulk gave a snort of amusement, and then shuddered all over. A few seconds later and Bruce sat there instead, a dazed look on his face, holding the remains of his pants around his hips.

“Wha- what happened? What’d I miss?”

Loki rolled his eyes and flicked his hand at the coffee table, the shattered pieces scattered all over disappearing and leaving an empty space. “You ‘Hulked-out’, Banner.”

It was Bruce’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah I got that, Loki. I meant, why? What happened? Its been a long time since I’ve done that.”

“I had a bad dream, Mis’r Doct’r,” Anthony’s little whisper made James blink in surprise as looked down at him. Anthony ducked his head down and curled in on himself a little. “I screamed real loud an’ it made Mis’r Doct’r go ‘way and then there was Hulk. I jus’ wan’ed a friend who wasn’t gonna go ‘way.”

James tightened his grip on Anthony, and pulled him up so the kid’s head was resting against his flesh shoulder. “Aw sugar, we didn’t mean to leave ya alone like that, y’know that right?” He pressed a kiss to Anthony’s curls and breathed in the sweet smell of his son. “Mama and Papa got called out to help the Avengers, and I had to go see Professor Xavier. I know it doesn’t make you feel any better honey, but Doctor Bruce was here. We would never, ever have left you alone.”

 _“Please also remember that I am always here as well, young Sir. There is nowhere in this tower, or on this planet, that I cannot find you,”_ JARVIS added.

Anthony nodded his head. James rubbed his metal hand softly up and down his back, and looked over to where Loki and Thor were still standing.

Thor cleared his throat, and moved to help Banner up off the floor. “Come then, Banner,” he said. “Let us get you to your floor. You need to rest and change.” Banner just nodded at him, and allowed the thunder god to pull him to his feet and tow him to the elevator.

Anthony watched them go silently, his eyes wide and wet over James’ shoulder.

“Anthony,” Loki’s voice was so very quiet that James had to wonder if Anthony would have even heard it. But, there was a little tremble that ran through him at the sound of his Mama’s voice. “Why did you ignore what you were told? There was no way for you to really know that the Hulk would not have hurt you. We were so worried, my darling.”

James nearly lost his grip on Anthony as the kid suddenly started to wiggle and twist himself around to get down. “Alright, alright, hang on a sec,” James grumbled. He walked over to the entryway to their little hallway and set the toddler down. “What’s put ants in your pants kiddo?” Anthony turned his head away from them both, his hands clenched tight into fists at his sides.

“Anthony?”

“ _NO! NO MORE! YOU ARE LIARS!”_ Both James and Loki gasped a little at the _anger_ in their son’s voice as he yelled. _“YOU PROMISED ME! YOU SAID NO MORE LEAVIN’ ME AN’ YOU LIED, YOU STINKY LIARS! YOU WEREN’T WORRIED! NOT F'R REAL, ‘CAUSE YOU WASN’ EVEN_ **_HERE_ ** _! YOU IS NO MY MAMA OR DADDY OR PAPA NO MORES!”_ He stomped his foot and then took off running to his room, the door giving a resounding _bang_ as he slammed it shut.

James looked over at Loki, and felt his heart skip a beat. The poor man was white as a ghost and swaying on his feet. “What…” Loki breathed, and James moved as fast as he could to his side. He put an arm about his waist and pulled him in close, pressing his face into Loki’s shoulder.

“Easy Lo,” he soothed. “Remember he’s three, and he’s just been through a fuckin’ traumatic experience. He went to sleep with all three of us, and Banner, there and woke up alone with the Hulk. He’s angry an’ he’s confused, an’ he’s throwin’ a temper tantrum.” He squeezed Loki’s slim waist, and pressed a kiss to the shoulder he was leaning into. “’S’okay, Lo. Let him cool down, and then we’ll go in, yeah? Professor Xavier says its best to let these things breathe before you go tryin’ to fix it, alright? C’mon _moya zvezda_ , lets have some tea and then we’ll go fix our little boy.” He pulled his head back from Loki’s shoulder and used the arm he still had wrapped firm about the mage’s waist to lead him toward the kitchen.

Loki gave him a weak smile and let him. “Really, James? You would call me your star?”

James felt his face grow hot as he deposited Loki on one of the stools at the kitchen bench. “Well, I mean, y-you’re from, y’know, space,” he mumbled, turning his back and busying himself with the kettle and teapot. He knew Loki hated tea bags, the fuckin’ snob, so he took his time measuring out the herbal blend he was fond of. “Didn’t mean nothin’ by it.”

He startled as two slender arms snaked their way around his waist, and James felt himself tugged backwards to lean against Loki’s chest, the armour thankfully gone. “I find it endearing, James,” he whispered in his ear. “Thank you, _dorogoi_.” A gentle kiss was pressed to his stubbled cheek, and James felt a weird swooping sensation in his stomach as Loki moved back to his stool.

 _What in the fuck…_ James couldn’t help but press his fingers against the spot on his cheek, and he heard Loki laugh quietly behind him, the jackass. “Aw, shuddup Lo.”

He allowed himself a small smile as the tea brewed, and he carried it over to the bench. They sipped their tea quietly, JARVIS updating them every few minutes on Anthony’s condition. When he had gone from ‘screaming into his pillow’ and ‘beating his Hulk plush-toy into the floor’, they made their way together into his room. James let Loki take the lead, knocking lightly on his door.

“Anthony, may we come in?” A very hoarse and muffled little ‘yes’ came through the door, and Loki opened it slowly to reveal a very empty looking room. There were pillows, toys and blankets everywhere, like a hurricane had ripped through it.

Or a toddler having a temper tantrum.

“Anthony? Darlin’?” Silence was the only response. “Anthony, you wanna come talk to us?”

“Don’ wanna. Don’ like you no more.” James snorted and immediately zeroed in on the pile of blankets beside the toy chest.

“Sure ya don’t,” he agreed, walking silently towards the pile. He turned his head and winked at Loki over his shoulder, before crouching down beside the now wiggling pile of blankets and soft toys. “ _Kotenok,_ I’m gonna move your blankets now, alright?” There was a massive, exaggerated sigh from under the blankets.

“ _Fine._ ” Reaching out with his metal hand, James lifted the blankets and toys away to reveal a red-eyed, wet-cheeked and very cranky looking Anthony. “Don’ wanna talk to you, _James_ ,” he pouted. “No more my Daddy, you _lied_.”

James sighed. It made his heart hurt to hear Anthony say that, but he also knew that it was best he was saying it to him and not to Loki. God knows that poor bastard didn’t need to hear it directed at him.

“Listen here, pipsqueak,” moving quickly he picked up the sulking toddler and lifted him into his arms as he stood. “That’s not a nice thing to say, no matter how damned cranky you might be, you got me mister?” He waited until Anthony nodded his head, then kissed his cheek. “Thing is, sometimes the adults will need to go. Mama and Papa might be called out to help again; I have to see Professor Xavier twice a week. But there are things we can control, and things we can’t. And unfortunately today was just… out of our control. I’m so sorry you woke up alone, _dushen'ka_ , and I’m so sorry you woke up to the Hulk. Bet that was scary, huh?”

“Yeah… but I knew he wasn’ gonna hurt me,” Anthony whispered. His voice sounded awfully hoarse, and James remembered JARVIS saying he’d been screaming into his pillows. “I jus’ wan’ed a friend an’ now everyone is mad at me.” He felt Loki’s arm come around his waist again, and leaned himself into the god’s chest. Loki bent his head down and gently cupped Anthony’s face in his hand.

“My darling boy, we were never mad at you, and we never meant to leave you alone,” Loki kept his voice low and comforting. James moved his other arm to wrap around his waist in return, offering the same support as Loki was giving. “But it’s like your Daddy said – we cannot all always be here. That is just not possible. But most times, we are and you are very lucky. I promise you that we will do everything we can to make sure that another repeat of today doesn’t happen, though.”

Loki sighed, and leant all of his weight back against James as though he were suddenly boneless. James smiled and adjusted the three of them so they weren’t at risk of tipping over. “C’mon then you two. How about we go find Papa and have burgers for dinner while we watch a movie?”

Anthony nodded again, and turned his face so he could kiss Loki’s palm. “’M sorry I said yucky things to you, Mama. An’ you Daddy. You’re the bestest Mama an’ Daddy an’ Papa in the _world_.”

“Aye, and you are the very best _son_ in all the worlds, sváss!” Thor said from the doorway. As one they spun on the spot to meet his smile. “And you are very blessed to have parents who love you as much as we all do, young one. Do not ever doubt that you are first in all our hearts.”

Thor moved into the room and gathered the three of them up in his huge arms and squeezed. Anthony laughed and Loki sighed.

“You are squeezing the life out of our mortals, brother.”

Thor just grinned and shook his head. “They are fine, Loki. Do not fret. But I do believe I heard burgers on offer for our dinner? I have cleaned the living room, so shall we?” He let go and stepped back, Anthony having moved himself from James’ arms to cling to Thor without anyone realising. “Come then, tiny child of mine!” he bellowed with a laugh. “Let us go forth and order a mighty feast!” Anthony was giggling and nodding, and Thor carefully swung him up onto his shoulder, being mindful of his healing stitches, to march him out of the room.

“Do watch his head on the roof, Thor!” Loki called after them, and James chuckled.

“They’re fine, Lo. Don’t stress your pretty head.”

Loki turned a sly smirk in his direction, and James became suddenly aware that Loki was still leaning against him. “Oh,” he drawled, shifting himself closer still. “You think my head pretty, James?”

Fuckin’ _Christ_ but he wanted to punch something. “Yes Loki,” he deadpanned instead. “Your head is so pretty that I can’t function at all. I am helpless before it.” Loki grinned at him, nothing but humour and warmth in his green eyes. And fuck they were pretty eyes.

James felt that weird swooping feeling again, as Loki laughed and pressed another kiss to his cheek, moving his arm to grab at his metal hand.

“Come along then, my enchanted little mortal. Let us go and join Thor’s ‘mighty feast’.”

James nodded and let Loki tow him out of the room, staring the whole time at where their fingers were intertwined. Oh, he _really_ needed to talk to Professor Xavier again. He was pretty sure he was fucked.

* * *

  



	9. Amma Frigga Brings the Bestest Gifts & the Worstest News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has a clingy day, Loki sticks his foot in his mouth and Frigga visits.

Thor watched Anthony playing quietly the next day, beside the open door to their balcony playground but never putting so much as toe outside. His physical wounds were healing well, and Banner had given him the all clear to play carefully outside, as long as he stayed out of the sandbox and off the slide. But although Anthony had nodded and said thank-you, he’d not gone any further than the line in the floor that the sliding door ran along. He sighed, and flopped down gracelessly across the couch, aiming his head to land on his brother’s thigh. Loki didn’t flinch as his head landed, simply moved his arm and his book out of the way, before lowering it again to rest on him.

“Are you well, brother?” Loki asked him, never taking his eyes off his book. Thor sighed again and rolled over so his face was pressed into Loki’s stomach.

“I worry for Anthony,” he admitted quietly. “He will not go outside, and he is still hesitant to eat. Did our misadventure yesterday set him so far back, Loki?”

Loki hummed softly, and turned the page of his book before bringing his hand down to run his fingers through Thor’s hair. “I think that he is doing remarkably well for someone his age. He has been through an ordeal that would break some adults. Be proud of him, Thor.” Loki’s fingers moved slowly, deftly untangling any knots they found, pausing only so his brother could turn the page of his book.

“Do not fret, big brother. Anthony is strong. He is a Stark, Thorson, Lokison and a Barnes. There will never be another mortal as strong as he.” Thor let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and wrapped his arms around his little brother, rolling himself around again so he was wrapped about Loki still, with his head resting against his shoulder.

“You need to eat more, Loki,” he grouched, as Loki dug a pointy elbow into his back to make him stop squirming. “Your elbows could be used as a weapon.”

“And you are clinging like a limpet, Thor. Why is that?” Thor just grinned at him.

“Can I not simply love you, little brother? Or would I better express my affection for you with food? You are so slender, I wonder if your armour would topple you – OW!” Loki dug his elbow in further and twisted it, cutting off Thor’s comments any further. His other arm never moved from where it rested with his book. Thor pouted and shifted his head so that his chin was propped against the back of the couch.

“You are a bully, Loki.”

James snorted in amusement as he walked past them into the kitchen, the sweaty t-shirt and towel about his neck showing he’d just come from the gym. “Thor’s got a point though, Lo. You really do need fattenin’ up. A decent breeze could blow you away,” he teased. Thor yelped as Loki’s elbow dug in _again,_ the little shit.

James stopped at the door and ruffled Anthony’s hair. “Hey kiddo. Havin’ fun?” Anthony nodded his head, and looked over at where Thor was resting his head.

“Papa… your head is floatin’…” Thor grinned and winked at him.

“Aye! Tis a terrible tale of woe, my Anthony! Your Mama is a most cruel man, for his pointy elbows have quite removed my head!” Anthony giggled and Thor took that as a victory. “Will you come and rescue me, sváss? Will you avenge your Papa?”

Anthony threw his toys aside and jumped up. “I c’n come and save your head, Papa!” he yelled, tearing towards the couch and around the corner. He paused when he was in front of them, and Thor tipped his head back to watch him. Anthony was watching them with an odd expression on his face.

“Papa? Mama? Is you brothers?”

“Aye, we are brothers little one,” Thor answered him, shifting around again and pulling Loki into his lap as he did so. He wanted his little brother close today, and no amount of pointy elbows or Loki’s exasperated sighing would change that. Thor was by no means a stupid man, and he knew that today was significant for Loki. Today was one year to the day in Midgardian time that he had let go of the Bridge and fallen. It had been longer or shorter on Asgard, but Thor didn’t care much to calculate the differences in their telling of time. All he cared about today was that his son was recovering, and his little brother was never out of his sight or reach.

Anthony cocked his head, and frowned. “If you is brothers, why’re you all huggy?”

Loki was the one to snort this time, and Thor chuckled behind him. “Where we come from, Anthony, it is not frowned upon nor discouraged for siblings or friends to express their affections to each other,” Loki explained, finally giving up on his book and setting it aside. Thor nodded his agreement.

“Tis a very mortal thing to be so afraid of showing one’s love for another when you are not romantically involved. And even then, it is frowned upon in many instances. The Lady Jane was most, uh,” he paused and cleared his throat. There were some conversations he’d rather not have with his three year old child present. “Well, she was most adamant that we not _express_ ourselves too openly,” he finished lamely, scratching at his beard to cover his embarrassment. Loki, the little shit, patted his hand with mock sympathy.

James grinned at him as he sat down on the armrest of the couch, his water bottle now in hand. “Have ya never seen brothers or friends act like these two dorks?” he asked Anthony, reaching out and snagging the back of his t-shirt. “You wanna sit with me or squish in with them?” James pointed his thumb over in their direction and Thor poked his tongue out at him. Anthony grinned at him and pointed at where Loki was still trapped on Thor’s lap.

“I wanna sit there!” Loki sighed good naturedly and opened his arms.

“Come along then,” he wiggled his fingers as he spoke, and Anthony took three steps and jumped. Loki caught him and pulled him down into his lap, rearranging Thor’s arms as he did, so they were wrapped around the both of them. “There. I feel like the middle of some kind of sandwich.”

There was a spluttering, choking noise from beside them, and Thor had to hide his laughter in Loki’s back as they took in James’ red and dripping face. He’d squeezed his water bottle all over himself and choked. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Loki, who threw him a cheeky grin.

“Why James,” he purred, leaning towards him a fraction, Anthony grinning and looking between the two like Lady Jane watching tennis. “Did I say something a little _improper_ for your delicate sensibilities?”

Thor laughed loudly at the offended expression on James’ face, and poked his sassy little brother in the stomach. “Loki, be nice. He is an old man after all!” Anthony giggled and reached out his hand towards James.

“Are you old, Daddy? ‘S that why you’re dyin’ now?”

“I-I am _not old_!” James sputtered, using his t-shirt to wipe up his face. “I’m… uh,” he paused. “I got no idea actually. Let’s call it 30 and leave it at that.”

Thor pressed his face into Loki’s back as James turned his glare on him. “And you’re not helping either, ya big oaf. Kid’s got questions about snuggly siblings and somehow it comes back to me being old and dyin’. Thanks so much,” he grouched, and slumped sideways off the armrest, allowing his body to fall against Thor’s. “You’re all mean.”

Anthony twisted around and settled himself so his face was against Loki’s chest, and petted James’ hair. “Aw, ‘s’okay, Daddy. Mama still loves you. So does Papa. An’ me. Even if you’s old and dyin’ from your water.” He pulled his hand back in and reached it up to rest on Loki’s cheek, his little thumb stroking back and forth as he stared into his Mama’s eyes. Thor caught James’ eye and they shared a soft smile. There was still a lot of work for them to do with Anthony’s recovery, but they’d get through it. And these small moments of joy and levity, where it felt like the whole incident with Moði had never happened.

“So pretty, Mama,” Anthony whispered, and Thor just knew that Loki’s cheeks would be pink. “Mama, are you an’ Papa gonna get married?” Thor felt his own face heat up, and he chanced a look at James. The poor soldier’s face was a weird combination of pale and blushing, and he looked as though he were in pain. “I saw on the TV, Mama’s an’ Papa’s is s’posed t’ be married. C’n you be married?”

Loki made a choking kind of noise, and shook his head. “N-no, pet. Papa and I cannot be married because we are brothers. And there is a different kind of love between brothers and a married couple.” Anthony pushed himself up on his knees and pressed his forehead against Loki’s, and Thor felt his heart melt a little at the sight.

“But… I want you t’ be happy, Mama. An’ you give th’ best hugs, an’ you cook an’ you have a _really_ good smile.” He paused and then, looked over at James, and Thor felt himself suddenly worried. “What about Daddy? C’n you marry Daddy? You love him?”

Loki sighed a little, and pressed a kiss to Anthony’s head and pulled him close, tucking his little head beneath his chin. “I am very happy as I am, darling. Thank you though, for wanting my happiness. I am very happy. I have you, and Papa and Daddy. JARVIS too. I want for nothing, and no one. I do love your Papa and your Daddy, very dearly. I do not need a romantic partner, but thank you, sweetheart.”

Thor felt James tense up and then relax, and heard the almost silent sigh of disappointment that came from him. But when he looked, the soldier’s face was content, and his eyes were closed. Thor frowned a little, and squeezed Loki. He was so sure that he’d seen _something_ beginning between Loki and James. Had he misread it? Or was it not returned?

But he felt the way that the tension in Loki’s body disappeared as James leant in further to Thor and moved to rest his flesh hand on Loki’s thigh. There was no denying that there was _something_ between them. Thor sighed to himself and pressed his lips to Loki’s back. But that was not his worry for today. All he wanted today was to keep Loki close to him, to feel him close by. To know he wasn’t going to fall where Thor couldn’t follow again.

And when Loki threaded his slim fingers through the hand Thor had on his waist and _squeezed_ , Thor knew his brother felt the same. Today was not a day for being alone.

 

_____________________________________

 

James had no idea what was going on with Loki and Thor today, but he already knew it was something bad. Or had been something bad? Or… something. He’d sat with them a while, with Loki perched on Thor’s lap like a king on a throne, until Anthony had complained he was hungry. James had offered to take the squirt and get his lunch sorted out, and Loki had just nodded and passed him over before settling back in Thor’s lap. He knew that they weren’t blood-related, but… they were close.

He’d seen a lot of ‘brothers’ and friends like that back in the forties. But, even back then, there’d always been that second glance, that quietly asked question of just _how_ close were they? James sat Anthony at the table with a colouring book and crayons, and set about to make his lunch. His hands were operating almost on autopilot as he made the sandwich and cut fruit slices, and his mind was racing. Had he misread everything between Thor and Loki, brushed it aside under the ‘they’re brothers’ rug? He felt his heart clench at the thought that all of Loki’s touches and embraces for him were brotherly too. Thor called him brother, and it made him so happy. But to hear Loki say that he didn’t need anyone… that he didn’t need a romantic partner…

James shook his head. _You are bein’ fuckin’ ridiculous, Barnes._ There was more important shit to worry about. His son’s recovery, his own therapy and recovery. He had enough to deal with. Romantic bullshit could wait til… never. If the strongest man he knew didn’t need a romantic partner, or that kind of love… that kind of _connection_ with someone… then neither did he. The feeling of rightness, of safety and _home_ that James felt from Loki was obviously just part of his broken, HYDRA-fried brain.  James let out a harsh breath, and arranged Anthony’s lunch into a smiley face on his plate. Kid needed to eat more.

“Daddy, you okay?” Curious brown eyes were staring at him as James placed his plate down in front of Anthony’s colouring book. He smiled back at him, and nodded his head.

“Yeah, ‘m alright, kiddo. Eat your lunch, yeah? And then we’ll play.” Anthony cheered and shoved his colouring book out of the way to drag his plate closer. “Eat as much as you can, sugar. You need it.” Anthony nodded, his cheeks already puffed out with food. “And don’t you even think of answerin’ me with your mouth full like that, Anthony Stark!” Anthony grinned at him and made a deliberate show of chewing his food noisily and with huge, exaggerated movements.

With an amused huff, James went to tidy up the bench. He could hear Thor and Loki’s voices from the lounge room, and JARVIS’ answering them. As he was putting the blueberries back in the fridge, James decided that he had his head more in order. He would shove down any feelings that he thought he had for Loki, and do his best to be his brother. To be Anthony’s Daddy, and to get better. To be the best version of James Barnes that he could.

And if he felt a little like crying when he saw Loki press a kiss to Thor’s cheek and smile, then that was no-one’s damned business but his own.

 

_____________________________________

 

“You’ve upset him, brother,” Thor said in a low voice as James carried Anthony out of the lounge room into the kitchen. Loki scoffed but Thor shook his head. “He is good for you Loki, and you for him. It pains me to hear you say you have no need of love.”

“I have plenty of love, Thor,” Loki argued. “I have you, and Anthony, and James and Mother. I need no more than that.” Thor sighed, and knocked his head into Loki’s back, rearranging his brother so they were side by side again, but Loki was pressed against his side with Thor’s arm around his waist still. “Brother, I meant what I said. It is not the time for focusing on silly notions like romance.”

“It is no silly notion, Loki,” Thor rolled his eyes, and put his head on his brother’s shoulder. “It would bring joy to my heart to see you happy.”

“And I would tell you again, that I _am_ happy, Thor.”

“But not as happy as you could be, that is all I am saying.” Loki sighed and let his head fall back against the couch.

“JARVIS? Could you tell me if Doctor Banner is still in the tower?” he asked instead, choosing to ignore Thor’s attempts at furthering their conversation. Thor let it go for now, but determined to bring it up again. There was no way that he would let Loki sabotage anything with James before it even had a chance to begin.

_“He is indeed, Master Loki. He is still asleep in his rooms. Should I notify you when he wakes for the day?”_

“No need, JARVIS, thank you. I confess I was merely curious if he would stick around,” Loki said. Thor rubbed his cheek on his brother’s bony shoulder, and settled himself in more comfortably. He was just considering closing his eyes and perhaps having a nap when Loki suddenly went as stiff as board beside him, and JARVIS spoke up again.

_“Sirs, the Bifrost has just touched down on the helipad.”_

“The Bifrost?” Thor repeatedly dumbly. “What… who?”

But Loki sat up straighter and turned his head to the door as it slid open. “Hello mother,” he said quietly, smiling at her over his shoulder. She smiled back at him and stepped inside. Thor instantly felt like every bad thought in his mind was quickly disappearing.

“Hello my darling,” she replied. “Hello Thor, sweetheart. And James, it is so lovely to see you again.” She moved almost silently over to where Anthony was sitting at the table, the folds of her ice blue and silver dress rustling softly.

“And you must be Anthony!” Her smile was as beautiful as always, and Thor could see Anthony perking up and staring at her in interest.

“Hello ma’am,” he said politely. “’S nice to meet you. ’m Anthony.”  

“Aren’t you just the sweetest little darling I have ever met,” Frigga cooed. Anthony squirmed in his chair and looked over to where James was.

“Um, Daddy? C’n… p-please?” he held his arms up and Thor saw as his eyes flicked between Frigga and James, who was making his way over to pick him up.

“Mother, perhaps you should introduce yourself?” he suggested, and Frigga flashed him a thankful look. She turned back to Anthony, now safely held in James’ arms, his head pressed against his metal shoulder. He peeked over and looked at Frigga again. Thor grinned when he noticed that his mother had kept her hands behind her back for a reason. She was holding a small purple box beneath her cape.

“My apologies, little Anthony, where are my manners? I am Frigga, and I am Thor and Loki’s mother.” Anthony’s eyes widened, and he pushed himself up to hang over James’ shoulder.

“You’re their mom? For real?” When Frigga nodded, Anthony grinned at her. “D’you live in a castle? Are you a lady god? ‘Cause JARVIS, he’s m’ friend an’ he’s _everywhere_ an’ he says Mama and Papa are gods an’ they wear capes ‘cause they’s gods an’ you’re wearin’ a cape _too_!” He paused and drew in a deep breath and Frigga smiled indulgently. “Does tha’ mean that I c’n be a god too one day, ma’am?”

Frigga turned her smile on Loki and winked at him before focusing back on Anthony. “You don’t have to call me ma’am, sweetling. If you’d like, you can call me Amma.” Both Loki and Thor made identical shocked noises, but Frigga ignored them both. “It means grandmother.”

Anthony narrowed his eyes at her and James snickered. “You’s my gram’ma now?” Frigga nodded.

“Is not Loki your Mama? And Thor your Papa?” Anthony nodded slowly. “So, if you would like, you may address me as such. Or you may simply call me Frigga, until you know me better.”

“Frigga…” Anthony mumbled. He buried his face back down in James shoulder and hid his face in James’ neck. “’M call you Frigga.” Thor saw her face fall a little, but her smile picked right back up.

“May I give you a gift, Anthony?” Anthony refused to lift his head out of his spot in James’ neck, but he nodded. “I’ll leave it here on the table, hm? I need to speak with your Mama and Papa, so perhaps you could open it while I do?” Anthony nodded again, and James rubbed his back gently. Thor looked over at his brother’s face and took note of the tightness around his eyes. Loki knew as well as he did that there was no way this was a casual visit.

“Um, you’ll have to excuse him, ma’am. He’s had a rough few days,” James said quietly. Frigga gave him a fond look, and placed the little box she’d been holding behind her back on the table beside them.

“I’ve told you before James, you’re family now. You do not call me ma’am,” she scolded him softly, and James just gave her sheepish grin in response. Frigga walked slowly over to the couch where her sons were still sitting and cocked a brow at them.

“Surely at least some of your etiquette lessons stuck with you boys,” she chided them, hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. “It matters not where we are, you should always rise for your mother or partner. Come now, on your feet and greet me properly, my sons.”

Loki was the first to move, untangling himself from Thor’s grip and pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “Hello mother, and welcome to our home,” he said quietly. “It is, as always, a pleasure to see you.” He stepped back out of the way, and Thor bounded over like an overgrown puppy. Loki sighed. Some things never changed.

“Mother!” An enthusiastic kiss to her cheek and a firm hug, and Thor moved back, beaming at her. Loki had just opened his mouth to ask about the reason for her visit, when JARVIS’ quiet voice interrupted.

_“Doctor Banner is enquiring as to whether he might be permitted to enter and check on the young Sir’s healing, Master Loki?”_

Frigga looked around her in delight as Loki told JARVIS to let the doctor in. “Hello, JARVIS,” she said politely.

_“My warmest greetings to you, Frigga All-Mother. I am JARVIS. I take care of the tower, and all those who reside within it. Please feel free to ask for me if you require anything while you are here, and I shall endeavour to acquire it.”_

“Another with impeccable manners,” Frigga marvelled. “This is fabulous technology, is it not? I thank you, JARVIS, and I will indeed call upon you.” She pushed lightly past Thor and settled herself down on the couch. “Now, who is this doctor? Is our Anthony unwell?” The elevator doors slid open, and Bruce stumbled in.

“G’morning,” he muttered, blinking blearily. “There’s no tea on my floor. Do you have tea?” He blinked in their general direction a few more times before his eyes seemed to focus on the woman on the couch. “O-oh! Hello. Uh, I’m, um, Doctor Banner. Bruce. Banner.” He shook his head and approached with his hand out, offering a handshake to Frigga. “My apologies ma’am, I’m not really a morning person. I’m Doctor Bruce Banner, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Manners again, how delightful!”

“I-I’m sorry?” Frigga waved a hand in his direction, and Bruce – bless him – just nodded.  

“I am Frigga All-Mother.” Bruce stared at her for a moment, and Loki swore he could see the cogs turning in his brain and the moment it all clicked into place.

“All-Mother…Oh my God. Goddess? Lady? Um, no uh, Queen?” Bruce cast a panicked look at Thor who had his hand clapped over his mouth and his eyes watering with laughter, and Loki just smirked at him, content to let him dig his hole. “Oh you guys suck,” he muttered. “I’m sorry. Ma’am, would you like some tea?” When Frigga just nodded at him, her eyes and smile alight with amusement, Bruce just awkwardly nodded back and made his way into the kitchen. He paused beside James and spoke quietly to Anthony and, seeming content with his response, continued on into the kitchen.

“He is simply fascinating, isn’t he? And the giant within him, their relationship is progressing so well.” Loki stared at his mother in awe, and she smirked smugly back at him. “I would like to be informed of what has happened to our Anthony, before I go.”

Loki nodded. “I forget how perceptive you can be, mother,” he said with a smile. “And we will of course tell you. But you are here for a reason. Perhaps it is time you tell us.”

Frigga sighed and smoothed her skirts out. She took a moment and settled herself comfortably, thanking Bruce when he brought her tea over and smiling at James as he and Anthony came to sit across from her. She narrowed her eyes slightly as James seemed to waver slightly about sitting beside Loki, watching closely as he finally did. Loki moved closer, unconsciously repositioning himself so their thighs were pressed together, and his arm wound behind James’ waist. And she watched as James shifted himself a fraction away, his grey-blue eyes suddenly sad for a brief moment. _And what is that._

“I am here because Odin All-Father is awake, and asking for his sons.”

Loki went pale and still, and Thor came to sit beside her. She reached out and placed a hand on Thor’s knee, not taking her eyes off Loki. Frigga knew there was something going on with him and the soldier beside him, but it wasn’t what was bothering him now. No… that look was _fear_. Odin had listened to the healers, had pardoned him and then gone straight into the Odinsleep. Her husband was an old, foolish man. And he’d instilled such a sense of fear and loathing into Loki before he fell, that she feared it might never heal.

“He asks that you and your family come to Asgard. Thor, there is much that requires your attention in regards to our soldiers and the trade partners from Nivadellir arrive within the month. And Loki,” she waited until his eyes met hers, “the healers would see you again, darling.” He nodded stiffly and looked back to the floor. She sighed softly. “I know this is not something you want to deal with right now, but although you have duties and obligations here, you also have them to Asgard and her people. And you will, of course, bring Anthony and James.”

“Aye mother,” Loki said softly. “Myself and my brothers will bring Anthony and visit. We will leave within the week.”

Frigga saw as James gave an almost invisible flinch at the word ‘brothers’ and how he looked away from where he’d been watching Loki. She cleared her throat lightly, and when he looked up at her she could see in that moment what it was that had happened between the soldier and her son. _Oh, my poor darling._ She could see in his eyes then, the sudden realisation that he’d had, the way he was forcing himself not to _feel_. He gave her a small, bitter smile, and then hid his face in Anthony’s curls. But Frigga knew.

She’d seen that look before. Many, many times on Loki’s face as a child. When Thor was praised for his strength and brawn, for rushing into battle and emerging victorious, and Loki was left waiting. Waiting for praise for his cunning, his intelligence and his tricks, which were, indeed grand, and Odin would turn away for he had no praise for them. And it would fall to Frigga to comfort him later, to praise his seidr control and skill. To reassure him that Odin is proud of him, even if he doesn’t say it himself. The All-Father could not accept a male seidr wielder, and Loki knew this.

Loki would give her this smile, such a small, fragile thing. If she were not his mother, she wouldn't be able to see it, as cunning as her son has always been at wielding his masks, but she _could_ see the brittle edge of it, the slight tremble. And as much as he tried to hide it, his eyes would give him away. The uncertainty. The worry that he will _never_ be enough. And the smile would break her heart when he lied to her. When he looked her in the eyes and said _"It's okay."_ It wasn’t. And now, she can see this same smile on James' face. A smile she both knows and loathes. And she isn't fooled. James is in _pain_.

Frigga blinked heavily and sighed. “I must get back, darlings.” She stood and straightened her dress, turning to look at Loki. “Will you escort me out, Loki?” He startled and nodded, moving as though he were being yanked on strings. She knew what was causing his fear, but didn’t want to bring it up with an audience. So, once her goodbyes were said, and Anthony had thanked her for her gift – a book of Asgardian children’s tales – she allowed Loki to take her arm and walk her to what he called a ‘helipad’.  

“This is quite a remarkable tower,” she said quietly as they stood at the edge of the circle of runes burnt into the ground. Loki took a deep breath and moved away from her, and she knew his grip on his emotions was fraying. He looked up at her with fury in his eyes.

“I will not let him take my son,” he growled. “He cannot have another, he has taken _enough. You cannot stand by and let it happen again!_ I won’t… you cant…” his voice trailed off, and he leaned heavily against the railing. “I cannot bear to lose him again. I will not survive another being taken from me, mother.” Frigga nodded and looked out over the city, giving Loki the space to calm himself. He didn’t need _her_ right now.

She wasn’t surprised at all when Thor seemed to appear out of nowhere and wrap himself about his brother’s waist. Frigga knew that he wouldn’t have been far away from him today. “Are you well, brother,” he murmured, and Loki sighed as leant back against him, allowing Thor to support his weight.

“Aye brother, I am well enough.” Loki looked at where Frigga was standing and watching them with a fond expression.

“It is wonderful to see you close again, my darlings.” Loki couldn’t help the disbelieving scoff that escaped him at that.

“Yes, I’m sure the All-Father will be ever so pleased to see the half-breed Jotun being doted on by his _beloved_ golden son,” he spat. “Because he was always _so very_ supportive of me. He took my childhood, my children and drove my wife away. He is just the _most supportive_ and _caring_ father I could ever have hoped for.” Thor tightened his arms around Loki and pressed a hand against his heart.

“Calm yourself, Loki. Your magics are lashing out.” Frigga realised that Thor was right, and she hadn’t even noticed. But as Thor spoke, the sudden icy winds calmed themselves and Loki’s eyes lost their glow.

Loki just sighed, and Frigga watched as the energy seemed to leave him. “We will be there, mother. But do not expect me to allow Anthony near Odin without Thor or James there. We all know that your presence and mine do not make a difference to his whims.”

 

_____________________________________

 

James watched as Loki walked Frigga out, and nodded at Thor as he followed them. He scruffed his hand through Anthony’s hair, and tugged gently to encourage the kid to look at him.

“Hey squirt,” he smiled. “Wanna watch a movie and hang out a bit?” Anthony nodded, and turned himself around in James’ lap so he was resting his back against James’ chest, and curled back up.

“C’n we watch Star Wars?” James nodded, and JARVIS started ‘A New Hope’. “Thanks Daddy,” he mumbled. “’s Mis’r Doct’r gonna hafta touch my legs again?”

“Yeah, but not right now honey,” James reassured him. “Right now we’re gonna watch the movie, Doctor Banner is readin’ his book over there and Mama an’ Papa will be back soon.” He rubbed gentle circles into Anthony’s back.

“An’ Frigga?” James shook his head.

“Nah, sweetheart. She’s gone back to Asgard. Sounds to me like she’s got her hands full up there. You wanna sit with Mama and Papa later and read your new book?” James had flicked through the pages already, but it wasn’t written in any language he recognised or understood.

Anthony nodded his head once, and then snuggled himself back down into James’ chest. James let his hand drift from where it was resting beside him to card softly through Anthony’s hair. He wasn’t looking forward to going to Asgard. Frigga… she was a sharp dame. It felt like she’d seen right through him, through every mask or wall he’d tried to put up and seen what he _felt_. And he’d been completely powerless to stop her. It both was and wasn’t a good feeling.

He gave himself a harsh mental shake, and focused on the warm little body he was holding. This was no time for him to be worrying about nonsense. He took a few moments while Anthony was concentrating on his film to breathe deeply and pictured his feelings as a piece of paper. He scrunched it up into the tiniest ball he could in his mind, and shoved it inside a metal box. He locked the box and shoved it aside. Xavier had given him visualization techniques for memories that caused him trauma that he couldn’t work through yet. He only had a couple of boxes, but this one… this one full of _whatever_ he thought he felt for Loki?

This was the only one with chains around it. And it would stay that way.

“Daddy?” He looked down at those big, doe eyes and felt the last of his ridiculous and self-inflicted pain melt away. “Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, my darlin’ boy.” Anthony smiled sweetly up at him, and squeezed his little arms around James’ waist.

Yeah. This was more than enough for a former HYDRA Asset. More than he’d ever thought he would deserve, more than he _did_ deserve.

“C’n I have a ligh’saber?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for following along with TinyTony :D xx


	10. Anthony Stark has Very Silly Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're off to Asgard !

Parents are very stupid sometimes. Anthony knows this very well, because his Mama and his Daddy are bein’ super stupid. They _think_ they know everything just because they’re super tall and can reach the high up treats. But they’re actually really dumb. ‘Specially ‘bout feelings, which is Mama’s _favourite_ thing to talk about. But he’s so silly about his now, and Anthony’s starting to get cranky about it. Mama and Daddy won’t _talk_ properly, and they won’t _cuddle_ properly.

It’s _very_ annoying.

And they think they’re being… JARVIS called it ‘subtle’. But Anthony’s just annoyed now. Mis’r Bruce said his legs were better _four_ days ago. And they’re goin’ to see Gramma Frigga tomorrow morning and _no one is talking properly_.

So, Anthony decided he was gonna fix his stupid, not-talking parents. He was three and a _half_ . He was smart, had manners, could count really high and knew the entire alphabet in two languages. So he had snuck into Mama’s desk drawer and borrowed a grown up pen – it said _Sharpie_ on the side – and taken it back to his room. JARVIS had been sworn to secrecy as long as he wasn’t doing anything that could hurt him. And this wasn’t hurting him, it was just super secret business. Even Papa didn’t know about his plans!

He’d drawn them very neatly on _lots_ of paper. And he’d taken the paper from the desk too, and only drawn on the blank side. And when he used up all his paper, he’d finished his plans on his wall. They were very tidy. His people had all the right fingers _and_ toes, and eyelashes and hair. Mama even had his helmet!

And now his plan was ready. He’d even given it a name.

_“Operation Fix the Dumb Adults and Make ‘em Married.”_

He’d been watching the TV, and TV said that when two grownups were acting like his Mama and Daddy were, in the end they got married and were happy. There was usually singing animals and in one movie he was pretty sure the princess had been _dead_ not sleepin’, but they always danced. Rapunzel and Flynn danced, and Cinderella danced, and even _Moana_ danced!

So his plan was very smart. He’d make them dance! Then they would look in each other eyes and go all smooshy and soft, and then they’d kiss lots an’ get married and be _happy_.

And that was all Anthony really wanted. He just wanted his family to be happy. He was feeling better, and he’d even been sleepin’ without too many bad dreams. Although, his favourite place to sleep was on Papa’s chest. It was big enough that he could curl up like Boop did, and Papa would hold him there _all_ night.

Anthony wasn’t silly; he _knew_ that when… when the man had taken him away that it had been wrong. That he’d done something to his mind to make him feel like he had. But it had been so hard to think properly. All he’d wanted to do was to make the man happy so he wouldn’t be alone again. And then when Mama, Papa and Daddy had come to save him, he’d just felt… tired. So tired. All he wanted now was to just have cuddles lots of times, every single day, and make sure he knew where everyone was _all the time_. JARVIS helped him with that. If Anthony didn’t see someone leave the room, all he had to do was look up, and JARVIS would tell him where they’d gone.

Mis’r Bruce was nice, but Anthony liked Hulk better. He was kind of sad that he hadn’t come to visit again, but Papa said he lived inside Mis’r Bruce, and only came out sometimes. He called the last one a ‘flute’, which made _no_ sense. So he’d made sure to tell Mis’r Bruce if there was gonna be lots of flutes in his movies or music, _just in case_. He was a very good helper.

Anthony sat back on his bottom and admired his plans. They were very tidy and good. It would work just perfect. He’d talk to Gramma Frigga and make sure she knew all about it, and then everyone would be happy. Papa looked like he didn’t mind not bein’ married, and Anthony hadn’t seen him making lovey eyes at anybody like Daddy made at Mama. Adults were so silly. If you love someone, you just gotta tell ‘em. Papa said all the time that love was so special.

He nodded and carefully moved his toys back in front of his wall to cover his plans. JARVIS had helped him already by taking photos of them, and he had a tablet in the bottom of his backpack to take with him that had all the photos on it. He needed to show Gramma Frigga his very clever plans.

Yep, this was gonna be _awesome_ , he decided as he picked up Fen and made his way out to where JARVIS said his Mama and Daddy were sitting in the lounge. And as he looked at them, Daddy sitting all alone in his chair and making sad eyes at Mama when he wasn’t looking, Anthony sighed again.

Adults are just so _stupid._  


_____________________________________

 

James watched Anthony carefully as he kissed his kitten goodbye to make sure he didn’t try to stuff the poor thing in his backpack - _again_.

Forty-five minutes, two meltdowns, a re-pack of Anthony’s bag, another removal of Boop from Anthony’s backpack and a toilet trip later, they were standing on the helipad ready to go. Anthony waved dejectedly to Bruce with a pout on his face – or rather, he waved to the kitten that Bruce was holding – and Thor called Heimdall to bring down the Bifrost.

Frigga was waiting for them in Heimdall’s Observatory, and as she moved towards him to embrace him, Anthony promptly threw up on her dress.

“Oh my,” she said sympathetically. “Not to worry darling. It’s easily fixed.” James bit his lip and looked away so he wouldn’t laugh. Loki’s face was a mixture of shock and worry, and Thor looked completely lost.

“’m sorry, Amma Frigga,” Anthony’s little voice caught his attention, and James turned back to see him clinging to Frigga’s hand. Well, that was new. Frigga just beamed at him, and absently waved a hand at her dress, the mess disappearing.

“Not a trouble, sweet boy,” her voice was kind and soft, and she knelt down to his eye level. “Are you feeling better now?” Anthony nodded his head and looked down shyly. She put a gentle hand under his chin and lifted his head back up, and James couldn’t help the little smile he got at the sight of Anthony’s red cheeks as he looked at her.

He cleared his throat a little and moved to stand beside Anthony, resting his metal hand on his head carefully. “You okay, squirt? Want me to carry you?” Anthony nodded, and James waited until Frigga had moved her hand before he scooped him up into his arms, letting Anthony bury his head in his collarbone.

“He’s still awful shy, but he’s been gettin’ better,” he said to Frigga. “He didn’t wanna leave his kitten.” Thor laughed, and slung his arm around James’ shoulders to scruff Anthony’s hair before giving James a gentle squeeze as he rested his arm there. James leant into the touch, grateful for it. He felt a little ill himself still.

He missed the way Loki’s eye twitched as Thor’s arm stayed around his shoulders.

“Aye mother, twas quite a battle to ensure that little Boop was not brought to Asgard! Our Anthony quite takes after his Mama in deviousness. He had hidden pockets all over!”

Thor moved his hand to rest on James’ lower back as they began their trek from the Observatory to the palace, and James couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as he leant a little of his weight into Thor’s big hand. He’d been making sure to give Loki his space over the last few days, and although it hadn’t seemed to bother the god to not have someone constantly touching him, or wanting to be nearby, it’d been draining on James. He’d become so quickly accustomed to Loki’s touches, to his hands on his shoulders, his hips or holding his own. And now he just felt lonely and off-kilter.

Behind them, Loki stumbled a little as he watched his big brother’s hand give James’ hip a possessive squeeze before settling there gently.

James was so wrapped up in his own thoughts as he walked, he missed the devious smirk on Thor’s face and the wink he shot his mother as she walked beside him.

They _all_ missed Heimdall rolling his eyes as he stood back at his post in the Observatory.

_____________________________________

Thor had been watching his brother’s carefully, and had come to a rather disturbing conclusion. He’d seen Loki open himself up to James in a way he hadn’t done in far too long, accepting and giving open affection and care. And James had blossomed beneath it, accepting and giving his own back. And then… Thor was certain that this _whatever it was_ between the two had come to a screeching halt on the day of his mother’s visit. He was unsure if it had been something his mother had said or done, or something else, but whatever it was he’d had enough.

It was upsetting to see the two of them suddenly avoiding one another. James and Loki had so quickly become _James and Loki_ that seeing the two of them apart was jarring. Even Anthony had noticed it, and quietly asked his Papa if Mama and Daddy were not friends anymore. Thor had done his best to reassure him that they were still friends, they were just having a little trouble, but Anthony was more perceptive than they gave him credit for. He’d just glared at Thor and told him fibbing was wrong, and he would fix it himself then.

He wondered himself what the trigger for it had been. He hadn’t noticed an upswing in James’ nightmares, and given that the man had been sleeping beside Thor every night since Frigga’s visit, he was sure he’d have noticed. Anthony had been sleeping beside his Mama every night, afraid to let him out of his sight. Thor had simply gone to bed the night of Frigga’s visit and woken up with James wrapped about him like an octopus. He and Anthony were so similar. Both desperately craved and needed human touch and affection, and yet were still hesitant to ask for it.

But Thor was a tactile person by nature. And when he’d woken up again and again with James wrapped about him, Thor had started paying attention. And he’d noticed that when Loki moved closer to James, James would pull away. He seemed to be hesitant to allow Loki close, and watched his face carefully when they spoke. Thor’s first thought had been that James had confessed his feelings to Loki and been rejected, but when he saw the confusion and the hurt on his brother’s face, he knew that wasn’t the case. Because James looked at Loki like he’d hung the moon and all the stars in the sky, and Loki looked at him just the same.

So what had happened?

Thor had only asked Loki once, and when he’d pulled the tiny blade out from his arm and apologised for it, Loki had hugged him and told him he had no idea and to never sneak up on him again.

He’d considered asking James, but the poor man looked so haunted and pale lately that he’d immediately reconsidered. Thor had lingered a little after James’ session with Professor Xavier the day before, trying to offer comfort if James wanted to talk, but James had just put his head on Thor’s thigh and passed out. So Thor had sat there quietly and brushed out James’ hair with his fingers, thinking about how very different their lives all were now. They had a son they were raising together, his brother and he were closer than they had been since they were children, and they had the friendship and love of the man asleep on his leg. And yet, somehow, he’d missed something big between his brothers.

But he’d seen Loki’s little twitches, his facial expressions and posture shifting constantly as he watched James talk with Thor before they left for Asgard, and a truly devious little plan had entered Thor’s head. There was _something_ between them. Something that, in his opinion, had the potential to be something great. And he wasn’t about to let the two of them waste it over a misunderstanding.

So, he’d made it a point to touch James. Nothing too overly obvious or intrusive, but an arm around his shoulders, a hand on his hip and back, a kiss brushed over his cheek in thanks.

Thor had grown up beside Loki, Silvertongue, God of Mischief. He could do this.

_____________________________________

Papa was _in the way_.

Anthony had all his carefully drawn plans ready to show Gramma Frigga, and Papa wouldn’t stop touching Daddy and go away so he could show her!

He’d tried to ask Papa to fetch him something, but Mama had gone instead. And Daddy hadn’t put him _down_ so he could go sit with Gramma and fix the stupid fight between his Mama and Daddy!

But now _Papa_ kept being married with Daddy, and Anthony was just very tired and confused. They’d been here all day already and he was over it. He wanted to go home and he wanted his Boop. So he decided to just ignore all the adults. Papa had him all tucked up against his shoulder now, as he chatted with Gramma Frigga and Daddy, and Mama was walking behind them. Anthony buried his face in his Papa’s neck, and pulled his long gold hair over his face. Papa’s hair made an awesome shield to hide behind. No one could see him now!

He yawned and smushed his face in closer, breathing in his Papa’s smell. Papa smelled like a storm and cinnamon poptarts and _home_. Maybe now he was hidden away, he could just close his eyes for a minute and rethink his plans.

 _Yeah._ He yawned again and wrapped Papa’s hair around his hand and shoved his thumb into his mouth. Just a minute to plan again.

With his eyes shut.

Boring ol’ Asgard.

 

_____________________________________

 

Loki watched as Thor once again sat beside James on the settee in the rooms Frigga had set up for them all to share during their stay. Not wanting to risk Anthony in Loki’s magic infused rooms, or Thor’s, which were strewn with weapons and trophies of battle, they’d agreed to take a family suite. Loki was starting to regret it more and more and they’d only been here a day. Thor would not _stop_ touching James. And if he wasn’t touching him, he was making sure he had a drink, or food, or that he and Anthony were comfortable. And now, with Anthony asleep in his arms, Thor had chosen to sit them beside James and gently pass their sleeping son off to him.

If Loki didn’t know any better he’d think his brother were courting James. But Loki knew his brother, and he was fairly confident that that was not what was going on. It was entirely more likely that he’d noticed the sudden awkwardness between himself and James. Loki knew exactly what the cause had been, but had found no way to rectify it. He’d called James his brother to Frigga. He’d seen the way James’ expression crumbled for a moment, before his eyes shuttered and all those mental walls and masks that James had worked so hard to destroy had all come slamming back down. Now, he avoided being alone with Loki at any cost.

But Loki could find no way to repair it. What he and James had between them had no label, had no words to describe it that either of them would be comfortable to think, let alone say aloud. Loki wasn’t even entirely sure what he felt most days. He let his gaze drift away from where his family lay curled up on the large settee, to the view of the golden city below them. His eyes traced the familiar constellations in the night sky as he let his mind wander. Loki knew though, that this tension between them had to stop. Even Anthony was worrying now. And if Thor thought his little ploy to make him jealous was going to work…

_Damn the bastard._

Because it _was_ working. Because Loki _did_ miss James’ physical presence in his life. The small touches, the embraces and comfort they gave each other. The way the other man would actively seek him out for help, for a grounding touch while he was panicking or a gentle embrace in the middle of the night when the ice of his cryo pod was seeping through his bones. And Loki had known from the moment he saw James’ eyes that day that it was all over.

He sighed softly to himself and looked back over at where his brother was snoring lightly, James and Anthony curled up against his massive chest. He had made a calculated decision that night. Calling James brother had been a deliberate and, admittedly, somewhat cruel way of ensuring that James would not pursue him in any other way. Loki had seen the way James reacted to a kiss on the cheek or brow from him, had heard the mortal’s heart rate increase when he pressed close or held his hand for no real reason.

But most tellingly, he had seen the look in James’ eyes. Like Loki had been the one to hang all the stars in his sky. But it wasn’t something that Loki could let himself have.

Odin had not hesitated to take his love, his family, away before. He would give him no reason to do so again, under any circumstances. James was family, he was more important to Anthony as his father than he was to Loki as… anything else. Moving quietly, he stood and made his way over to the settee. He watched them sleeping for a moment longer, before fetching one of the soft fur lined blankets from their bedroom and draping it over the three of them.

James moved in his sleep, and wrapped his arms about Thor tightly as Anthony wiggled down into the gap between Thor’s side and the back of the settee cushions. Loki smiled to himself and settled down to watch the stars for the night.

He knew sleep was a lost cause to him, but planning for any and all possibilities to come out of meeting with Odin tomorrow would keep his mind occupied with more than his ridiculous _crush_. He cast another quick look at where his family slept and noted the way that Thor had wrapped an arm around both James and Anthony.

His perfectly imperfect little family. He would protect them from Odin no matter the cost.

No matter how much it _hurt._

_____________________________________

 

Anthony poked his tongue out the side of his mouth as he concentrated. He was being super, super careful as he moved the comb gently through Mama’s hair. They were going to meet this Odin person that had his Mama and Papa all worried, so Anthony had decided he was going to help his Mama relax first. Mama wanted to put the yucky stuff in his hair and make it all shiny and back, but Anthony had stomped his foot and said no. It made Mama look too cranky.

So he was carefully combing out the little tangles and smoothing Mama’s wavy curly hair with his fingers. And he was doing a real good job, Daddy said. Papa had put little braids in Daddy’s hair after Anthony had brushed theirs out too.

Which reminded him. “Can I have my hair long like yours, Mama?” Mama smiled at him and nodded, making Anthony have to scold him. “S’not finished, Mama! No movin’!”

“Sorry darling,” Mama said with a big smile on his face. That was good. Mama didn’t smile enough lately. Silly Mama and Daddy bein’ stupid.  “But yes, if you’d like, you may grow your hair out like ours.”

Anthony thought about it a moment and then nodded his head. “Yep. If ‘m gonna be a god too, I gotta have god-hair!” Daddy snorted, and Anthony scowled at him. “You got it too, Daddy! ‘S all long an’… an’…” Huh. What was the word? “’S’all… _floofy_ .” That was it! Floofy was the best word for Daddy’s hair. ‘Specially when he washed it with Mama’s nice-stinky green stuff. “Y’gots floofy god-hairs too.” Anthony felt like someone had just pinched his brain then and he gasped, “ _Daddy! Are you a god?!”_

Papa laughed – one of his really big, super happy laughs where he threw his head back and scrunched all his face up. “No, no little treasure,” Papa made a weird wheezy noise and wiped his eyes. Grown ups were so strange. “Daddy is not a god. He simply has beautiful,” Papa made the weird wheezy noise again, “ _floofy_ hair.”

 Daddy was givin’ Papa the stinky-eye, and Anthony knew that when he looked away he was gonna do something. He had what Mama called his “Winner Solder” look. So, Anthony turned his head back to his Mama’s beautiful hair and counted very quietly under his breath. He got to five before he heard Papa’s _“Ouch! James!”_ and he giggled, patting Mama’s hair and declaring it done.

Mama gave him big hug and told him to swap places, so he could fix Anthony’s hair. Mama was gentle, which was nice ‘cause there was lots of tangles today, and Anthony let his mind wander off to his plans. Gramma Frigga had been very helpful yesterday when he explained that his Mama and Daddy were bein’ dumb about feelings, and that Mama’s most favourite thing in the _whole world_ was talking about feelings! She’d given him a weird looking cake thing, that smelled like _feets_ \- but tasted pretty good – and then told him that sometimes grown-ups just couldn’t see what was right in front of them.

Anthony had asked if that meant that Daddy and Mama needed glasses, and Gramma Frigga had laughed and called him a sweet wee darling. He’d decided at bedtime last night, as Papa had swayed him and let him hold his hair, that he was gonna call her Amma. ‘Cause she’s pretty okay for an old-lady-god with _lots_ of capes.

And she was gonna help him with his big plan.

Operation Dancing was a go!

_____________________________________

 

_“Wanna eat th’ puddin’, eat th’ puddin’, eat th’ puddin’! Smells like feets but tastes like a puddin’! Mama likes th’ puddin’ and Daddy IS A PUDDIN’!”_

James stared at where Anthony was sitting on Loki’s lap, watching as Loki ate one of the weird little cake things that their son had tried yesterday. Apparently they were a childhood favourite of Loki’s, so Frigga had ensured that they’d been included with their breakfast trays.

“Why’m I a puddin’?”

Anthony grinned up at him, his eyes bright with mischief and far too much sugar for this early in the day.

“Cause you’re super sweet an’ I heard on the TV that mean's you is tasty, an' that means Mama thinks you’re d’lishis!”

Loki inhaled his bite of cake at that, and immediately turned red and started choking and wheezing, as Thor unhelpfully thumped him on the back, an enormous grin on his face.

“Wh-what? How… _what?!_ ” James sputtered. “How in the heck did you come to _that_ conclusion, sugar?”

Anthony tipped his head to the side and stared at James like he was stupid. James wondered if maybe he was.

“’Cause you an’ Mama are bein’ dumb,” he said, his little voice serious and quiet. “An’ I don’ like it no more. I’m gonna fix you.” He pointed first at James and then at Loki, and James felt a sudden feeling of _dread_ settle in his stomach. “I gots a plan, y’know,” Anthony continued, “an’ I’m gonna fix you silly grown ups.” He pushed himself up and out of Loki’s lap, and walked over to the door. “Amma Frigga an’ me, we’s a team now. An’ we fix the dumb an’ the broke. An’ you is a heck of dumb and broke.” He gave a nod then, and walked out the door, a distant yell of _“Amma Frigga!”_ echoing back up the hall to their room.

Loki and James both sat in stunned silence as Anthony’s words sunk in.

They both chose to ignore Thor’s gasping hysterics behind them.

James didn’t dare look over at Loki, and Thor sounded like he was dying. But James knew his son, knew his determination. And if he’d decided there was a problem between he and Loki…

“We’re in a lotta trouble, huh. Oh _shit.”_


	11. Cake, Court and Big Glowy Balls in the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony meets Odin!

There was an air of expectation around Loki and James, and Thor couldn’t help but be amused by it. Their son had proven himself to be quite devious, and he knew that his mother had a mischievous streak to rival Loki’s. It had been she to teach him some of his better pranks as a child, after all.  

Anthony walked along with his hand tucked into Frigga’s, chattering up at her at a speed Thor was positive wasn’t natural for humans. He was telling her all about the best cakes in all of the  _ ‘whole of Mibarb, Amma!’,  _ and snorted at his adorably awful pronunciation.

“Daddy likes one with pineapples on it, an’ they bakes it  _ upside downs!  _ And-and-and!  _ Mine! _ It’s the yummiest  _ ever _ to be a cake, Amma! ‘S’all chocolate! An’ in the middles, they gots all this fancy stuff that makes it all creamy an’ good! Mama calls its g’naf!” Frigga was nodding and smiling indulgently down at him, and Thor grinned at them.

“That would be ganache, my little love,” she said softly, and Anthony nodded and bounced along beside her.

“That’s it! That’s it, Amma!” Thor’s heart felt light as air as he watched the two. Frigga looked centuries younger, as she described her favourite cake in the nine realms – a bitter monstrosity from Alfheim that she inflicted upon them for each of her birthdays – and all he could wish for now was that Odin would see this for the blessing it was.

Anthony was a beacon of light – of everything  _ good _ – that Midgard had to offer the realms.

They came to a stop outside the throne room, and Thor left Anthony to his mother to tidy up – again – before they walked in. in the short distance between their rooms and the throne room he’d somehow lost a button off his shirt and his hair had exploded into a riot of messy curls again.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Loki and James and sighed silently as he took note of the awkward distance between them. He knew that Loki was itching to go and soothe James’ frazzled nerves, and he could see the aborted movements of James’ hands as he moved as though to smooth the folds of Loki’s cloak. He sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward, asking all the other gods for strength to survive their courtship.

“Allow me, brother,” he said quietly, and moved to resettle the folds of Loki’s cloak over his shoulders. “And now you,” he said and moved to James, doing the same for him. They’d dressed both Anthony and James in traditional Asgardian clothing, and Thor had to admit that the soldier pulled it off beautifully. He was dressed in a mix of Loki’s colours and his own; dark greens and gold offset with a bright silver trim on his leather vest and pants. He looked comfortable, but he kept fidgeting with the long, royal blue cloak over his shoulders.

“Are you alright, James?” Thor asked him softly as he adjusted the silver clasps holding it in place. James gave a stiff, jerky nod and Thor sighed. “All will be well.”

“Are you ready to go in?” Thor waved to his mother and she stepped forward to have the guards open the door.

They’d taken the time to properly school Anthony in the etiquette of approaching the All-Father. He was to walk in between Thor and Loki, with James escorting Frigga. They would approach, and he would be properly introduced, and if all went well, given his title as a Prince of Asgard.

Thor  _ really _ should have known that Anthony wouldn’t follow the plan.

“WOW! Lookit how big this room is!” He cringed a little at how loud his son’s voice seemed to echo about the room, and immediately heard the whispers and saw the pointed fingers as his son stared about him. It was a few seconds later that he wished he had Loki’s ability to shapeshift. He would have turned himself into a bird and made his escape out the nearest window.

Anthony was running up the aisle towards Odin, who was watching his approach with an amused expression. Anthony’s little red cloak was fluttering along behind him, the gold and brown of his outfit catching the light of the sun as he ducked and weaved through the outstretched hands of Odin’s guards. There was a moment, a single moment, where he paused right in front of Odin’s golden throne and just stared up at him and Thor thought perhaps that would be the end of it. He would just wait there.

He  _ really _ should have known better by now.

Anthony stared up at Odin, and Odin carefully set Gungnir aside to lean on his thrones armrest and peered down at Anthony with curiosity bright in his eye. Anthony took a step back and Odin leaned forward a tiny bit. As though that were some kind of unspoken signal that Anthony had been waiting for, he took a running leap from where he was standing and landed solidly on Odin’s lap. Loki made a choked noise of terror from behind him, and James swore quietly under his breath.

Frigga just shook her head fondly and began to approach the throne.

“Hi!” He grinned up at the All-Father who was staring back at him. “M’name’s Anthony. I’m yours!” Anthony reached up with his little hands and tangled them into Odin’s beard. “Oh, this is soft! D’you wash it with the nice stinky stuff like Mama? Mama takes extra care of his pretty hair. Where’s your pretty hair? Are you a god? I like Amma’s hair the most now, it’s so super long, innit? D’you like cake, Mis’r Odin? I do. We should bake a cake! Oh, hi Amma!”

Anthony beamed over at Frigga as she approached, a huge smile on her face as she looked from Anthony’s happy face to Odin’s bewildered one. She gently rearranged her husband’s arms so he was holding his grandson more securely on his lap, and Anthony sighed happily, moving his hands from Odin’s beard and tucking himself up on his lap.

“I like it up here!”

“Frigga…” Odin sounded confused, and for the first time in his long life, Thor felt as though he didn’t know his father. “Why is… what - what is happening?”

“This is Anthony,” she said quietly, and as Thor got closer, Loki and James behind him, he could see the way her shoulders would shake now and then as though she were holding in laughter. Knowing his mother as well as he did, Thor had no doubt at all that she was. “He’s our grandson.”

Odin blinked at her, and then down at Anthony who was idly tracing the intricate patterns on his armour. “Hello Anthony,” he said gently. “I am Odin All-Father.”

Anthony left his hand where it was on Odin’s chest but looked up at him, and Thor could see the very moment that Odin fell under the spell of those enormous brown eyes. His entire being softened in a way that Thor hadn’t seen in almost a thousand years.

“Hello! If you is a All-Father, does that make you another one for me? I gots two already, and my mama!”

Frigga snorted and turned her head. Thor could see the shine of tears in the corners of her eyes and wondered how long it would be till she would excuse herself to laugh.

“I am not another father for you,” Odin said kindly and Anthony nodded, as though that suddenly explained everything. Thor felt as though the ground had disappeared from beneath his feet. Loki was a line of tension on his left side, and James seemed outwardly relaxed on his right, but Thor knew better. 

“All is well,” he murmured to the anxious soldier, and gently patted his arm. “Odin is… he is not usually so jovial,” Thor looked up at where his father was still watching Anthony with an almost astonished expression. “But he seems to already be very fond of our son.”

Watching Odin as he spoke quietly with Anthony and Frigga - for the first time in Thor’s very long memory  _ ignoring _ the gathered council around him – he briefly wondered if perhaps his father had been replaced with an impersonator. But, as he watched the almost hesitant way Odin moved his hands to hold Anthony a little tighter and closer, he wondered if maybe he was just seeing the All-Father as a  _ father _ . The brightness of his remaining eye as he watched Anthony chatting to Frigga from his perch in his lap, the way that Gungnir sat untouched at his side and the council and around them ignored.

Thor felt Loki lean into his side and sigh. “If only he’d loved all his grandchildren so,” he mumbled, and Thor wondered if he’d even meant to say that aloud it had been so quietly spoken. James moved closer to his other side, and Thor slung an easy arm around each of their waists, drawing them in closer to him and the feeling of being adrift left Thor as quickly as it had come on.

“All is well, brothers,” he said quietly. Frigga was kneeling before the throne now, her hands resting carefully on Odin’s leg as Anthony bounced excitedly on the other – still chattering away - and Odin himself looked both smitten and dazed. “He will not harm him.”

“Not  _ him _ ,” Loki hissed. “He has already hurt grandchildren before though.” 

Thor sighed and James twitched at his other side. “Aye, he has,” he said carefully. “But, perhaps now, there is a chance we can undo that hurt.” 

Frigga stood then, and turned to smile at them, and Thor knew the instant she laid eyes on Loki’s face. Her own smile dimmed and her eyes grew sad. She extended her hands regardless, and as one they moved forward to stand with her before the throne.

“My sons,” Odin said with a smile, and Thor couldn’t help but to smile back. He couldn’t remember seeing his father so relaxed in the court. “Welcome home.” He turned an enquiring look on James, who straightened his shoulders and nodded politely.

“James Barnes, sir. It is an honour to meet you.” Odin nodded at him.

“I have heard much about you,” he said softly. “And I am glad that you have found peace and happiness with my sons.” Odin’s eye drifted to Loki, who was still tense and unmoving at his side, and Thor watched as his father’s expression grew a little sad.

“Loki,” he whispered. “My son, it gladdens me to see you well.” Loki managed a stiff nod but didn’t respond. Anthony was watching them all with wide eyes and a confused expression.

“Mis’r Odin? If they’s yours, how come you not gonna hug? Papa says hugs are very impotent.”

“Im-p _ or- _ tant,” Frigga whispered and Anthony nodded.

“Yeah! They’s im-por-tant,” he sounded the word out carefully. “Ya gotta hug!”  

Thor shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet and refused to meet his mother’s eye. Frigga bit her lip and Thor could see the look of intense concentration on her face as she struggled to keep hold of her emotions. He glanced over at James and saw the oddly blank expression of the Winter Soldier staring solidly ahead. A look to his other side to get a glimpse at Loki’s face and he had no idea what to make of the look on Loki’s face. He looked almost like he was in pain.

“Well?” Anthony’s little voice brought them all back to the moment, and Thor watched as his son tugged at Odin’s hands. “Ya gotta hug ‘em Mis’r Odin! It’s Papa’s rule!”

Odin sighed and ruffled Anthony’s hair gently. “I do not believe that a hug can fix what has gone badly between myself and your parents, little one.”

“But why?”

“Because…” Odin paused and Thor found himself taking an unconscious step forward, closer to his father. “I have made many mistakes, little Anthony. And none of them are easily forgivable.”

Anthony’s face scrunched up and he turned to look at his parents – Thor, then James and then lastly he looked at Loki. His little mouth twisted up in a scowl and he turned his glare back to Odin.

“You should give them back to my Mama now.”

_____________________________________

 

Anthony waited while Odin had his feelings about that – Mama said all the time that it was very important to let people have their feelings – so Anthony snuck a little look at his Mama’s face. He did his very best not to cry. Mama looked like he was either gonna throw up on the stupid shiny floor or run away. Anthony hoped he didn’t do either. He licked at his lips and looked back up at Odin, climbing up onto his knees so he could kneel on his lap.

Carefully, so he didn’t wreck the shiny armour that Odin was wearing, he patted at the man’s chest to get his attention. When Odin looked down, Anthony waved his hand so Odin would lean down.

Anthony cupped his hand around Odin’s ear and whispered, very quietly. “You can tell me, Mis’r Odin sir.” He kissed Odin’s cheek and rubbed his nose against his face. “I booped you! Means now we’re friends, an’ friends tell all their secrets. If I had any I would tell you!” He leaned back and gave his grandpa a serious look. “Mama is very sad,” he whispered. “He’s sad on the inside, inside of his heart. He loves me, but…” Anthony sniffed, cause even though he loved his Mama more than  _ anything  _ – ‘cept for Daddy and Papa an’ Boop! – Mama was still  _ someone else’s _ Mama first. And even though that made Anthony feel sore and sad in his heart, he wanted to fix his Mama. Make him feel better in the places Anthony and Daddy couldn’t get to. Even Papa couldn’t fix it properly.

“But?” Odin asked him gently, one of his big warm hands coming up and resting softly on Anthony’s face. Anthony sniffed again and bit his lip so he wouldn’t cry. He was  _ not _ a baby!

“But… Mama… Mama is  _ their _ Mama a’fore’s he’s  _ my _ Mama. An’ I think sometimes he misses ‘em s’much that he can’t even breathe.” He gave up trying to hold his tears back, his eyes were all itchy and burning and Anthony just wanted a hug. “Grampa,” he whispered. “Can you hug me? ‘s that ‘lowed in here?”

Anthony rubbed at his burning eyes, and sniffed again. He knew Daddy would be cross later that he wasn’t asking for a tissue, but he just didn’t  _ want to. _ He was about to give up and climb down to his Amma, when Odin moved. He wrapped his arms around Anthony and stood up.

“I shall return with my grandson soon. Council is dismissed. My sons, please take your mother back to your rooms. We shall join you.”

He held Anthony tightly to his chest, and Anthony turned his face to hide in the armour. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than looking at faces. Sometimes he just didn’t like to look at the world. There was too many faces and too much  _ noise _ .

They stopped in a little room near the big staircase that went up to the bedrooms, and Odin carefully put Anthony down on the floor. He sighed and ran a hand over his beard.

“I am not a good man, Anthony,” he said and Anthony looked up at him. He looked very blurry through his sore eyes, and his gold eyepatch made him look… sad. “But I think I can begin to right some of that. If you follow this pathway - ” he pressed on the wall and a tiny door opened – “you will come to a big cage. Your Mama’s firstborn is in there. He will not harm you. Can you let him out and take him up to your rooms?” He gave Anthony a tiny little key made of some kind of shiny black stone. Anthony looked down at the little key, over at the tiny door and then up at Odin.

He looked so old and so sad. So Anthony followed what his tummy was telling him to do, and he threw himself forwards to hug him. Odin was tall, but he was squishy and comfy.

“Thank you grampa,” he mumbled and Odin petted his hair gently. It felt nice.

Odin cleared his throat, and crouched down so he was looking Anthony in the eye. “If you think you’d like to,” he said and wiped away the tears that were left on Anthony’s cheeks. It felt so nice. “You can call me Afi. It’s just like calling Frigga Amma.”

“Thank you, Afi,” Anthony said and gave him his very best smile, feeling all warm and tingly inside when Odin gave him a smile back. “Will you be with Mama an’ everyone?”

Afi Odin shook his head, and Anthony frowned. “Oh no, you gotta be there,” he stomped his foot to get his point across. “’s very  _ very _ important Afi! You gots’ta be there! You promise me!” Afi Odin looked like he was gonna laugh, but he didn’t. He just gave Anthony a very serious nod and stood up.

“Aye my little one,” he agreed. “I shall go and await your return.”

Anthony watched until he was gone and then looked back at the tiny door in the wall. He took a step forward and the key in his hand started to glow. It was a pretty colour – like the same colour blue of Papa’s eyes. Holding his hand out so the key was in front of him Anthony took a step into the little door and slowly made his way down the corridor.

It felt like he’d been walking for  _ hours _ by the time he found the big cage. He’d gone down  _ lots _ of stairs, crossed a bridge –  _ a bridge!  _ – and only tripped over five times! He could see a big glowy ball up ahead, with something very, very big inside it. 

Anthony walked up to it and the key in his hand started to thump-thump in his hand like his heartbeat. The big shape inside shifted around and Anthony gasped in shock. It was a huge wolf! And it looked just like his Fen plushie! This was why he had a Fen plushie. This must be the real Fen! Anthony ran forwards and pressed his face up against the glowing ball and stared as hard as he could at the big shape curled up inside. Wondering if maybe he should knock instead, he raised his fist up to do just that when one huge green eye opened and gazed at him.

“Fen!” he cried out, and grinned at the big wolf. “You’re Fen! Hi! I’m Anthony, I’m here to letcha out an’ take you to Mama!” He held up the key – which was still glowing and thump-thumping along with his heartbeat – and Fen blinked slowly. The enormous wolf shifted himself around and Anthony felt his tummy do a weird swoopy thing when he saw just how big Fen really was.

He was just like his plushie though – he was black all over and his eyes were the brightest, shiniest green that Anthony had ever seen. ‘Cept for his Mama’s eyes, of course.

“You look just like Mama,” he whispered, and pressed his hands against the glowing ball again. “You wanna come an’ see Mama now? Papa is there too, an’ Daddy an’ Amma an’ Afi!” The big wolf blinked again and tilted it’s head at Anthony. “Fen? Are you okay?” Anthony moved back a step and held up the little key. “D’you know where t’put this? So I can let you out?”

Fen didn’t say or do anything though, so Anthony just nodded and pressed a kiss to the glowy wall. “S’okay Fen,” he said quietly. “No one is gonna put you in here again. We won’t let ‘em. You is family.” He moved slowly around the glowy ball, feeling carefully for a lock to put his key in.

It took  _ forever _ . He did an entire circle around the stupid glowy ball, and there was no lock!

“Just… _ open! _ ” he yelled and threw the stupid key at the glowy ball. Instead of bouncing off like he’d expected it to though, the key disappeared, and the glowing faded away. He watched with wide eyes as the ball seemed to melt away and the big wolf stood up and shook himself off.

For a moment, as they stood there in the dark, Anthony was afraid. There was no more light, only the glowing green of Fen’s eyes and the white of his very, very big pointy teeth.

“Do not fear me, little one,” a very deep voice said, and Anthony gasped. “You have my Father’s magic all over you.” The wolf moved closer and Anthony giggled as a huge cold nose poked him in the tummy. “It is inside of you too.” There was a weird feeling in the air – almost like when Anthony touched something on a hot day and his fingers got zapped – and then Fen was smaller. “If you place a hand on my head, little one, we shall be out of here in a moment.”

Anthony stared at the big wolf in front of him. He was smaller than he was, but he was still so  _ big _ . But it was like when he’d met the Hulk. He could feel all the power, and how strong they were, but it wasn’t scary. Not to him. There was no… no feeling of  _ bad _ coming from them. Not like there was from Howard or from the man who stole him from the park. So Anthony put a hand on Fen’s head, and couldn’t help but rub the fur there a little.

“You needs a brushin’,” he said softly. “Mama will wanna wash you and brush you. He does that. Everyone’s always gotta be clean and pr’senables.”

Fen made a weird huffy noise that Anthony was pretty sure was the big wolf laughing at him. “Hold on to me,” he said softly and Anthony moved closer.

“C’n I hold on round your neck? S’that okay Fen?” The wolf nodded and Anthony moved to wrap his arms around his neck. They barely even made it halfway around, but he held on as tightly as he could regardless. The air around them glowed a bright, bright green and Anthony squeezed his eyes closed.

_____________________________________

 


	12. Wherein There is No Fluff Except Dog Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Fen reunite, Anthony has feelings that are too big, and Odin's really not a bad guy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you (as always) to my wonderful UmbraeCalamitas for her help and letting me shriek and sob in her general direction <3

Loki felt as though he was going to twitch right out of his skin. Everything felt too tight and he was hot and irritable. He knew, as one so often does when one is being unreasonable, that there was nothing actually physically wrong with him or the temperature in the room, but that did nothing to ease his mind.

Thor was sitting quietly, a contemplative look on his face. Odin was sitting with Frigga, the two of them not speaking but merely supporting one another. Odin had shown up alone not more than five minutes after they’d arrived. He refused to answer where Anthony was, other than to say he was safe, and would join them soon.

Loki refused to look over at James. His beautiful, brave James, who was sitting hunched up and alone in the windowsill. More Winter than James at the moment.  He sighed and resumed his pacing. He didn’t dare to look over at his Father again, not trusting himself to not explode at him.    


His sudden appearance in their rooms without Anthony had not been his wisest move, as Loki had immediately thrown himself at Odin with daggers drawn.

Odin had simply held his hands up and asked that they wait. “It won’t be long,” was all he’d said.

James had looked to Loki and then Thor for guidance, and when he received none from either of them, he’d just retreated into himself and then into the windowsill. His eyes didn’t move from their fixed spot on the corner of the window, but he knew the entire room was being watched anyway.

There was a rumbling then, from deep below the palace and all the hair on Loki’s arms and the back of his neck stood up. He  _ knew _ that feeling, that power.

“Fenris,” he whispered. James’ head shot around to stare at him and Thor moved closer.

“Brother?”

“Lo?”

But Loki was unable to answer. He could feel his sons as they moved through the hidden paths to reach the room, and felt his heart almost stop when there was a thunderous crashing right outside the door, before Anthony’s little voice piped up.

“ _ In here, Fen! Mama’s right in here. He - he’s gonna be so happy to see you _ .”

Loki heard the little catch in Anthony’s voice as he tried to reassure Fenris, but he couldn’t focus on it. All he could focus on was the deep, rumbling voice that replied.

_ “I can feel them all, little heart brother. Shall we?”  _

_ “Okay, Fen.” _ Anthony’s voice was quieter now, and seemed subdued, but Loki’s full attention was on Fenris. He could feel his heart racing as the door opened slowly. Anthony was there first, but he hurried out of the way as the door swung the rest of the way open.    


_____________________________________   
  


Odin watched as little Anthony scurried away from the door and Fenris walked slowly through after him. The great wolf had shrunk himself down to the size of a large Midgardian wolf, and was tentatively sniffing the air. He felt guilt wash over him, hot and scalding as Loki’s voice whispered his son’s name, and those big green eyes instantly found his mother’s face. 

“Mother,” Fenris whispered, and Odin watched as Loki flung himself forward, huge gasping sobs of his son’s name echoing about the room. Frigga was smiling, tears running unchecked down her cheeks as she watched, and Thor and James were supporting each other. 

He looked over at the corner furthest from the family where Anthony had hidden himself behind the couch, only the edge of one of his little booted feet visible. Odin caught Fenris’ eyes over Loki’s shoulder, and felt something old, and cold, dissipate at the forgiveness in them. There was much to be done to repair the damage he’d done to Loki and his children, but he would do it. If one tiny Midgardian child could have such an impact on his heart, then surely his grandchildren - different though they may be - might do the same? 

Perhaps this was what Frigga had always said was missing from his rule. His  _ heart _ . 

Odin moved slowly, not wanting to interrupt the embrace between Fenris, his mother, his uncles and Frigga. He carefully approached where Anthony was sitting, and felt his newly re-found heart break just a little at the resignation he saw on that tiny face. 

“Anthony,” he whispered gently, “do you not wish to join you parents and greet your brother?” 

Anthony shook his head. “No, it’s ‘kay, Afi,” he mumbled. “Mama don’ need me now. He got Fen back.” Odin settled himself in beside Anthony on the ground and opened his arms.

   
“Will you sit with Afi?” 

Anthony scrambled up into his lap and pushed his head into Odin’s shoulder.

“Whatever do you mean that your Mama won’t need you now?” Odin asked him quietly.

Anthony just shook his head again. “Mama… he had a hole in his heart,” the little boy mumbled, and Odin held him just a little tighter. “An’ now it’s gettin’ fixed. An’… I’m not  _ really  _ Mama’s. He don’ need me now, not anymores. S’ides, H-Howard always used’ta forget me,” he fidgeted with the soft fabric of Odin’s tunic and sighed.

“It’s okay, Afi. C’n you take me home now? I wanna see Unca Bruce and Mis’r Hulk. They… they always ‘member me.” Anthony sniffed quietly and wiped his nose on Odin’s tunic. “I jus’ - jus’ got selfish. Didn’ I Afi? I tried t’keep Mama an’ Papa an’ Daddy all for  _ me _ an’ - an’ that was  _ wrong _ . It was naughty. Fen needs ‘em more’n me.”

Odin felt as though the ground under his feet had disappeared. A quick glance over the couch showed that Loki still had his face pressed into Fenris’ neck, Thor and James sitting as close as possible, one hand each on Loki and Fenris. And Frigga was sprawled over the wolf’s back, gently using her fingers to untangle some of his fur.

None of them had heard Anthony’s heartbreaking little confession, and none had noticed he wasn’t there.

“I will take you to see someone special,” he whispered back. “Come with me.” Anthony wrapped his skinny arms around Odin’s neck and hung on as he made his way out of the room. It didn’t escape his notice that no one noticed them leave. Odin sighed. What a mess this all was becoming. If he had the chance to do anything over… he would never have taken his son’s children from him. He’d been acting upon false information.

Told of Ragnarok, of the end of all of Asgard at the hands of Loki’s children.  _ ‘Monsters,’ _ the forest witch had called them.  _ ‘Beasts and harbingers of death and destruction.’ _

And he, so new to his position as ruler of the realms, had looked at Loki’s odd collection of children – a serpent, a horse, a wolf and a half-skeletal little girl – and he had feared for his realms. So he’d ignored the pleas of his heartsick youngest son, and the desperate begging of his wife and eldest son, and done as the witch bid to prevent Ragnarok. He’d locked them away. Hidden Hela in the realm of the dead and sealed the door. Taken Jormungand and banished him to Midgard’s oceans; chained Fenris below the palace and saddled Sleipnir…

Odin had made himself the monster, trying to save his realm. 

“Where we goin’ Afi?”

Odin smiled down at him. “We’re going to see my most loyal friend, little one.”

“Who that?”

“His name is Heimdall. You met him when you first arrived. Do you remember?”

Anthony was silent a moment before he nodded. “He had a  _ huge _ he’met.”

Odin felt the smile on his face grow as he fought down a laugh, and gave a polite nod to the guards that opened the palace door, biting his lip at the puzzled expressions on their faces. It wasn’t often he left the palace, and even less so he did it with a smile on his face and a child in his arms.

“All-Father,” they said politely as he walked past. Anthony squirmed around in his arms, moving to wrap his legs about Odin’s waist and hoisting his head up to peer over his shoulder. He waved at the guards, and gave a happy wiggle when they waved back.

“Asgard’s pretty big, huh Afi?”

Odin nodded, but before he could reply, Anthony was chattering away again. He described the people he could see, the golden buildings, the trees, the flowers, a random little insect…

Odin felt as though he’d had the weight of the universe lifted off his shoulders as he carried his littlest grandson through the city of Asgard to the Rainbow Bridge. He’d done wrong – done terrible, terrible things in the name of peace and the nine realms – but he was going to  _ try _ . Freeing Loki’s children was his first step.

“Greetings, All-Father. Little Anthony.” Heimdall’s deep voice startled Odin out of his pondering thoughts, and he smiled at the guardian. “I see that the ice has begun to melt, Odin,” he said lowly, and Odin nodded.

“Aye. I held a spark, and it reignited what was lost,” he said softly and set Anthony down to explore. But the child didn’t move, he just clung to Odin’s robes, eyes downcast and expression somber. “Anthony?” he asked quietly, but Anthony just shook his head and tucked a thumb into his mouth.

“Did you know, Little Anthony,” Heimdall said kindly, “that there is a very special job I need  _ your _ help with?”

Anthony’s head perked up at that, and he took his thumb out of his mouth. “Whassit?” he asked quietly.

Odin watched in fascination as Heimdall stepped down from his post, knelt before Anthony on the floor and removed his helmet.

“I need you to be Guardian of Asgard while I eat my lunch,” he said gravely, and placed the helmet on Anthony’s head. “Can you do me the honor of taking my position for a while, Little Anthony Edward, Asgard’s Bravest Guardian?”

Odin let his laughter out at the sight of Anthony’s little face lighting up underneath the shadow of the huge helmet and he hurried up to stand at Heimdall’s place, his tiny hands gripping the pillar the sword sat in. He looked back at Odin and grinned as the helmet slipped a little to cover one eye.

“Lookit Afi! I’m a garr-gard—garden!”

“And a fine young Guardian you are, little one!” he called back. “Is all well within your sight, Heimdall?” he asked the Gatekeeper when Anthony had turned back to explore the sword’s handle.

“I saw what you did for Loki,” Heimdall’s reply was soft, and his voice kind. “Truly I have never seen his seidr so bright and untainted. It was beautiful to witness.” The Gatekeeper nodded in Anthony’s direction. “Though that one… he has a deep wound growing in his little soul. Be careful, Odin All-Father, that it does not fester and rot. He is the string that will bind your family together now. He will aid you in releasing the rest of Loki’s children, and he has already taught the Thunder God much about humility and love.”

“But, this wound?” Odin prompted Heimdall when he fell silent.

“Aye. He was… grievously mistreated in his first childhood by his father,” Heimdall’s voice was low, meant only for Odin’s ears. “He believes, even now, that one day he will be forgotten and left to raise himself again. And he believes so strongly that today is that day.” Heimdall’s golden eyes glowed for a moment, a universe spiraling within in them as he stared at Odin. “Anthony thought you brought him here to me, so that I would send him back to Midgard. All he wanted was his kitten and to say goodbye to Bruce Banner.”

“Does he truly think so little of my sons?” Odin asked, but Heimdall was shaking his head before he’d even finished.

“Not at all, Odin. He thinks the world of them. They are his entire reason for being, they and the damaged Soldier. He thinks so little of  _ himself. _ ”

Odin sighed, and moved to sit on the small golden bench at the edge of the Observatory, giving a cheerful wave back to Anthony when the youngster looked over and waved.

“That’s not a normal feeling for one so small.”

“No, it’s not, All-Father. It is a bleed through effect of his return to childhood. As an adult, Tony Stark was dealing with severe mental health issues, and crippling emotional problems. I will admit to keeping a close eye on him at times.”

“Was he so close to the edge then?” 

Heimdall hummed. “It was, as the Midgardians say, very touch and go for a long while. I do believe if he had not been struck down by Amora’s magics, there is a very good chance he would have… allowed himself to be struck down in battle.” 

Odin looked over at where little Anthony was admiring his reflection in the gold of the sword’s hilt and felt grateful to Amora. Without her magical temper tantrum… who knew where they would all be.

“Thor is coming, All-Father,” Heimdall said, looking out at the Rainbow Bridge. “He is alone.”  Odin nodded and called out to Anthony. Once his grandson was settled back on his knee, Odin quietly told him Thor was arriving.

“Do you wish me to take you elsewhere, little one?” Anthony sighed and shook his head, reaching up and lifting Heimdall’s helmet off with the same care one would use to move glass or crystal.

“S’okay, Afi,” he mumbled, carefully holding Heimdall’s helmet out to him. “Thank you, Hee-dall,” he said politely. “It’s a very nice helmet.”

“I thank you for the compliment, and for doing such a remarkable job guarding the Realms while I had a rest, Master Anthony. May I call on you again when I need help?”

Odin saw Anthony’s face light up at that, and the child nodded enthusiastically.

“ _ Anthony! There you are!”  _ Thor’s voice reached them as he strode down the Rainbow Bridge, and Anthony’s eyes dimmed instantly. Odin was surprised when he reached out for him, not his Papa. Thor noticed as well as he entered the Observatory, and stopped awkwardly beside them. “Are you not pleased to see me, sváss?” 

Anthony shook his head and pushed his thumb into his mouth, turning his head away from Thor, who looked pleadingly at his father.

“Father, what has happened?”

Odin put a gentle hand on Anthony’s head, and tried to nudge him over to his Papa, but the child had a firm grip on his robes and wouldn’t be moved.

“You do not wish to go to your Papa, little one?” Odin knelt down to Anthony’s eye level and placed a hand on his chin, tipping that little face up to meet his eye. “Is there a reason?”

But Anthony just shook his head again and pressed himself into Odin’s chest. “Up Afi,” came the muffled demand. Odin scooped him up easily, and shrugged at Thor.

“He is three, Thor. Children have moods and emotions they cannot express sometimes. And it is not my place to tell you unless he says so. Where is Loki?”

Odin didn’t miss the way that Anthony flinched at his Mama’s name, and knew Thor didn’t either. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through the soft curls on his grandson’s head.

“He is still with Fenris. I believe it will be sometime before - ”

“Let’s go, Afi. This is borin’,” Anthony interrupted, and Thor’s jaw dropped.

“Anthony! We do not allow such rudeness, sváss. Whatever has come over you?”

“Nope. Don’t gotta listen t’you. I’m not yours no more. ‘s Afi’s now. Bye!” Anthony turned his head away from Thor’s perplexed expression and tugged at Odin’s beard. “Let’s go, Afi,” he demanded, thumping his other fist against his shoulder. “I don’ wanna lis’en.”

“Anthony!”

But the toddler shook his head and refused to turn to look at Thor. “Nope. Don’ gotta lis’en you,” he sniffed and put his head down on Odin’s shoulder. His next words were muffled but they could hear them clear enough. “’m not really yours, so I don’ gotta lis’en. You lef-left me. Fen is better’n me an’ now Mama’s not my Mama no more, an’ you  _ FORGOT ME!” _ he yelled and promptly burst into tears. “Y’don’ – y’don’ love me no mores, cause you gots Fen an’ soon alla them’s back an’ I get lost again!”

_____________________________________

“Mother?” Loki shook his head from where it still rested in the crook of Fenris’ neck, the fur matted and dirty, but so comforting and familiar. “Mother, please.”

He sighed and looked up, moving away slightly so that Fenris could meet his eyes. “What is it my darling?” he whispered and ran his fingers carefully through the tangled fur on his face.

“Where is my little brother?”

Loki felt his eyes burn and he dropped his eyes to the floor. “Jormungand is sealed within Midgard’s oceans,” he said quietly. Fenris shook his head.

“Mother, I know where Jormungand is. I mean Anthony. He’s a firecracker, isn’t he? Where is he?”

Loki snapped his head up and looked around the room, his eyes tracking it frantically. “What… I don’t… where is he?” He moved as though to get up and search, but paused at the sound of the door opening. When had it closed?

“Loki.” He looked over at the door, feeling lost and as though something, somewhere, was terribly wrong. His mother standing there with tears on her face and her hands twisting in her skirts only reaffirmed that feeling. “Darling. Anthony has gone missing. He… he somehow opened a door to Yggdrasil. I cannot find him amongst the branches.”

Loki’s stomach fell to the floor and he swayed on the spot. Fenris bumped his nose into his chest to keep him steady, but all Loki could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears… and the echoes of his own screams as he was subjected to the Mad Titan’s whims again and again.

“What has happened?” Fenris asked quietly. “I do not understand how he could do this? Is he not mortal?”

Frigga nodded, but didn’t move from the doorway. “He is,” she answered him. “But he’s also soaked in your mother’s magic, and some of yours lingers on his skin as well Fenris, as does my own. He – he had a disagreement with Thor. He ran and fell on the Rainbow Bridge. But he fell through a doorway, and we’ve no idea where the doorway opened to. I’ve walked the branches close to us, but I cannot see him.”

Loki felt sick, his stomach rolling and churning as though he were on a raft in the midst of a great storm. He’d lost Anthony. He was gone. He was  _ gone gone gone - _

“We need Sleipnir,” Fenris said firmly, interrupting the rapid downward spiral of Loki’s thoughts. He gave a half-hearted nod. “Mother. Pull yourself together. We must fetch Sleipnir and Jormungand first. No one can walk Yggdrasil’s branches like those two. Amma Frigga, will you bring Uncle Thor to us? He can fetch Jormungand whilst we collect Sleipnir.” Frigga nodded and hurried away. Fenris sighed and pushed his nose harder into Loki’s stomach.

Loki was drifting. He had gained one son back and lost another.

Was this his fate? To never have all of his children together? Was he to be forced to choose between the son of his blood, and the son of his heart?

“Where is James?” he managed to rasp out. “I need him.”

“The broken soldier with the metal arm?” Fenris asked, and Loki nodded. “He is with Uncle. He left not more than a moment or two after Uncle did. You did not notice?” Loki shook his head.

He hadn’t noticed. Hadn’t noticed his father leaving. Or Thor, or James or Anthony. He’d been so selfishly wrapped up in relearning his eldest son… his baby had slipped away.

“Mother,” Fenris’s voice was gentle and calm, but Loki couldn’t focus on it. His heart hurt and he was fighting down the need to vomit.

“Brother? Brother, we will find him.” Thor’s voice now, deep and steady, just as always. “Loki, can you look at me?” He dragged his eyes up from the floor to meet Thor’s big blue ones, the pain and worry making the lines around the corners of them stand out more than ever. “He will not fall as you fell,” Thor whispered and set a hand on Loki’s cheek. He turned his head and pressed his face into it, forcing down the desperate urge to break down.

“It’s my fault,” Loki choked out. “I know it is. I was so, so selfish. I was so… I didn’t even  _ notice _ he was gone!” 

Thor was talking again, Fenris was replying and all Loki could hear was static. He could make out the timbre of his brother’s voice and the rough growling of his son, but the words were lost to him.

Anthony was gone, and it was his fault. His baby was lost on the branches of the world tree… and it was  _ his _ fault. He’d been too enraptured by Fenris in his arms again and the knowledge that he would have the rest of his blood children back in his arms sooner than later… and Anthony hadn’t even crossed his mind.

He felt sick. He was hot and shaking and could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips and toes. He wasn’t fit to be a parent, not fit to be  _ Anthony’s _ parent. He knew better than anyone the shadows that lurked over Anthony’s psyche from his original childhood with Howard Stark raising him, knew his fears of being abandoned and forgotten again.

And he’d done exactly that.

Pushed Anthony aside – ignored him so completely – and let him disappear into the background. He was no better than Howard Stark.

A wet sensation on the side of his face brought Loki back to awareness and he touched his dripping cheek in confusion.

“Apologies, Mother. But your heartbeat was out of control and you’ve been crying non-stop for the last few minutes. Uncle Thor has left to retrieve little Jormungand, and Amma is fetching Sleipnir from the stables. Uncle Thor has reassured you repeatedly that little Anthony will not fall to the Titan as you did,” Fenris said calmly. “Please, take a breath now and try to calm yourself.”

Loki focused on the green eyes so similar to his own and did as Fenris told him. He took a deep, painful breath and tried to calm his thoughts and heartbeat. It took him a few moments but he eventually felt his heart slow and the pounding in his ears and head ease.

“I am… sorry, Fenris,” he said and winced at the hoarseness in his voice. “Wh-where is James?”

“’m here, Lo.”

Loki turned his head and felt his legs go to jelly beneath him. “James,” he whispered and held out one hand, wanting so desperately for James to take it. All the nonsense between them, the forced distance and the lack of affection… he couldn’t take it right now. He needed him, needed the other man to just take his hand and make this better.

James reached out with his metal hand and threaded his fingers through Loki’s, tugging the trickster to his feet and pulling him into a firm hug.

“’It’s gonna be alright, Lo,” he whispered, his own voice sounding rougher than usual, the Russian lilts more pronounced. “We’ll get him back,  _ moya zvezda _ , you have my word.” James’ arms tightened around him and Loki buried his face into the crook of his neck. The smell of metal and something sweet filled his senses and Loki breathed a sob of relief. “It’ll be alrigh’ Loki,” James kissed his cheek softly and rested his cheek on Loki’s head. “Darlin’, we’ll get him back, we always do. It ain’t a madman who’s taken him this time, he’s just… gone wandering. We’ll have him back soon, yeah? Them clever kids of yours are gonna help us.”

Loki nodded but kept his face hidden in James’ shoulder. He heard his mother return, the familiar sound of Sleipnir’s many hooves as he entered the room. Heard Fenris give an almighty bark of joy as he reunited with his brother.

He heard Thor return, felt the vibrations of Jormungand moving along the floor to greet his brothers, but he didn’t lift his head. Sleipnir and Jormungand had been easy for him to visit often. Even little Hela had not been completely inaccessible to him.

But Anthony… if he fell from the winding branches, if he slipped or stumbled or faltered in front of the wrong door…

Yggdrasil would do her best to protect one wrapped in his seidr but she was not infallible. There were limits. So he hid his face, closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of James’ strong arms holding him close. There were muffled conversations around him, the sound of the door opening and closing a few times, but he kept his eyes closed.

James gently tugged him over to the lounge by the window, and Loki let him move them into a recline, laying his lean body over James’.

“I am… afraid for him, James,” Loki whispered into the warm skin beneath his lips sometime later. James rubbed a gentle hand down his back and hummed. “I don’t want to lose our baby.”

“We’re going to get him back. Your momma’s looking for him now with Sleipnir along all the little narrow branches, and your dad and Thor are walking the bigger branches. It’s gonna be alright,  _ moya zvezda. _ ”

When the door opened next, a couple of hours later, James had his arms full of a restlessly sleeping Loki and his mind was a whirlwind of panic and worry that he was trying to keep a grip on. Loki needed him to be strong for him now, and James was determined to be there in any way he could.

“Is he asleep?” Frigga’s voice was quiet, but the moment she’d started to speak Loki had stiffened in his arms, and James knew he was awake. He shrugged at her and she nodded. “Come in, Sleipnir,” she called out softly, and James smiled at the big horse that followed her in. Sleipnir was adorable. Like a big, eight-legged, horse-shaped puppy. The kid just loved to be touched and to  _ talk _ .

“Ya got news, kiddo?” he asked him and Sleipnir nodded.

“Sure do, Dad!” he said. “I found him! Anthony’s soul is with Hela in the Realm of the Dead.”

In his arms, Loki started to scream and thrash and James’ stomach dropped as Frigga rushed forward to help hold him. “Th-the Realm of the Dead?” he whispered, his voice drowned out by Loki’s ragged screams. “B-b-but then… is he?”

“We don’t know,” she said frantically into his ear. “Darlings, we  _ don’t know _ .”

“He’s dead, he’s dead,  _ he’s DEAD!” _ Loki’s voice was growing louder and more hysterical, and James felt like his heart might have stopped. Sleipnir was looking confused and nudged his head against James’ shoulder.

“Dad? Did I do something wrong?” James barely registered the kid calling him ‘dad’ and just shook his head. “I’m sorry,” Sleipnir said sadly. “I wasn’t ever really taught ‘bout how to say things the right way.”

James let his flesh hand reach out to pet his nose gently. “Don’t panic, kiddo,” he said softly as Loki’s screaming faded into wretched gasps as his mother whispered non-stop into his ear, her golden seidr covering him like a blanket. “’s just a shock. You can feel his soul?”

Sleipnir shook his head. “No, not that. I can hear Hela though, and she said she’s got his soul.”

“ _ Dead, dead, dead my baby is dead - ” _

“He ain’t dead, Lo. We don’t know that, sweetheart,” he murmured, and felt Loki shudder in his arms. “I promise ya, until we know otherwise, no one thinks he’s dead. Don’t do this to yourself, Lo.” He looked over at Sleipnir’s worried face and scratched his cheek gently. “An’ don’t you go feelin’ bad either,” he said firmly. 

How the hell he was holding himself together right now he had no idea. Winter was whispering directions to him, his body was calm and still and he just… couldn’t focus on Anthony being gone right now. His family needed him to be strong.

“It’s gonna be alright,” he said. “You’ll see.”

_____________________________________

Anthony opened his eyes and groaned. He had no idea what had happened. One minute he’d been running from the spanking he was so sure he was going to get for being  _ so rude _ to Papa and Afi and Hee-dall, and then there’d been a weird puddle he fallen into and landed on a huge tree!

The tree was nice though. It showed him where to step by making its leaves glow purple. Anthony wanted to stay with the tree, but the tree had said no. It didn’t talk like he did with words, it spoke with  _ feelings _ . It felt warm, like his favourite fuzzy blanket, and welcoming like when Papa picked him up and twirled him around. It was a busy tree, and Anthony thought it was  _ wonderful _ .

He’d been sitting still and waiting near a door that the tree led him to when the glowy-ball appeared.

It was pink and felt like Mama. Anthony had reached a hand out to touch it, but the ball had moved away and bounced like it was shaking a head. He stood up, and it bounced like nodding. The ball moved slowly, and he followed it and the purple glowing leaves all along the skinny and shaky branches at the bottom of the tree.

The door they finally stopped at was huge and black, covered in weird shining silver symbols. The leaves glowed brighter and waved at him, and Anthony gave the tree trunk a big kiss to say thank you. It didn’t even hurt his lips! The tree was warm and happy with his kiss.

The ball knocked on the door, and Anthony watched as it swung open slowly to a big, dark space. The ball moved inside and glowed brighter as he followed it. The door closed silently behind him, and Anthony froze.

It was scary here, in the dark.

_ “Hello, little brother.” _ He clapped a hand over his mouth the stop from screaming in fright when the lady suddenly appeared in front of him. She had really long and shiny black hair, and only one eye. But it was a pretty eye. Anthony told her so.

“I like your pink eyeball, ma’am,” he said politely. “’m I in trouble for bein’ here?”

The lady shook her head and stepped closer, the pink glowy-ball above them getting bigger to light up more of the space they were in. He saw that she looked like she was the same age as Mis’r Bruce. She had nice smiley lines near her mouth and her dress was a pretty purple and gold pattern.

_ “My name is Hela,” _ she said and held out a hand for him to shake. Anthony shook it properly, just like he’d been taught, and Hela smiled at him.  _ “I’m your big sister. Would you like to stay here with me until our Mother finds you?”  _

Anthony thought about it. He was still pretty mad at Mama, and Papa and Daddy for ignorin’ him when Fen came home, but he didn’t want to get lost either.

“Okay,” he whispered, feeling all hot and like he wanted hide in Mama’s lap. But… Mama’s lap was for Fen and the others now… “’s’not my Mama anymore’s though,” he sniffled. “Mama don’ need me no mores.”

_ “Oh, my darling boy,” _ Hela moved and gave him a big hug, and Anthony tried to be sneaky and wipe his nose on his hand. She stepped back and gave him a little green handkerchief, and helped him blow his nose.  _ “Our mother will always need you, always want you and always love you. Let us move to my garden and wait for him, hm? I have biscuits and lemonade. Do you like those?” _

Anthony nodded and took her hand. Her voice was soft and sounded like flowers sounded in the breeze. All whooshy and pretty.

“Thank you, Miss Hela,” he said, trying to remember his manners. Hela smiled down at him as they followed the big pink ball.

_ “Call me sister, or just Hela,” _ she said.  _ “We’re family, my littlest love.” _

Family. Anthony wasn’t sure on family much anymore.

But agreed nicely and let Hela lead him to the garden he could see in the distance.

Soon as he was out of here, he just wanted to go back to Mis’r Bruce and get his Boop…

And then he was gonna go an’ find someone to make him big again. He didn’t wanna take anyone else’s Mama or Papa or Daddy away ever again.

_____________________________________


	13. In Which Anthony Finds Himself in a Royal Mess

Thor paced along the shore of the small island Odin had taken them to. His father had called out to Jormungand, and then left, claiming to need to fetch something while they were still on Midgard. What exactly that was, he did not say, simply that he would meet Thor back on Asgard within the hour. He looked back out at the ocean, and paused his pacing.

Coming towards the shoreline was one of the biggest shadows Thor had ever seen. It moved and rippled through the water with such grace and ease, regardless of its monstrous size. An enormous wave crested over him, but Thor kept dry with nothing more than a flick of his hand. He would never be his brother in regards to seidr wielding, but he could keep himself dry.

The massive shadow gave a shudder, and began to shrink. Thor watched with a grin on his face as wave after wave crashed on the shore. A moment later, he had his arms full of his slippery little nephew. Jormungand was flicking his tongue all over Thor’s face, complaining at the bristles of his beard hurting his mouth, praising how warm he was, and babbling about how three hundred Midgardian years was just way too long between visits. 

“It is most wonderful to see you again too, little Jormungand,” Thor said, running a hand along the crystalline scales. “I wish only that it were under better circumstances.” 

“What are the circumstances, Uncle?” Jormungand asked him. “What’s got your soul so sad and scared?” 

Thor sighed and let Jormungand’s coils wrap tightly about him. “I’m taking you back to Asgard, little one. Your Mama and I, we’ve got a son now, and - ” 

Jormungandr interrupted him with a disgusted noise, “UNCLE THOR! You can’t be having babies with mama! That’s  _ weird!”  _

“Not… no,” Thor sighed. “He is not our blood son. But he is ours and we need to find him. He has accidentally opened a doorway and fallen through somewhere.”

“Is he magic then?”

“No. But he is… he had your mother’s magic, and your grandmother’s magics on him. It is why the World’s Tree has taken him.”

Jormungandr sighed. “Very well,” he hissed. “Is it just me?”

Thor shook his head. “Both your brothers are with your mother,” he said gently, and Jormungandr made a noise of surprise, and coiled himself around Thor’s waist.

“Let’s go!”

“Just a moment,” Thor said. “We’re just waiting for the All-Father.” When Jormungandr shivered, he sighed. “You’re safe, little one.”

“He won’t put me back?” Jormungandr whispered, but it was Odin who answered for him.

“I will not.” Jormungandr hid his head in Thor’s shoulder at the sound of Odin’s voice, and Thor pet his head gently. “I would one day ask your forgiveness, grandson.”

Jormungandr nodded, but didn’t move his head away from Thor’s shoulder. Odin had a small box in his arms, but simply called to Heimdall to open the Bifrost, ignoring Thor’s curious look.

They walked from the Bridge to palace in silence, pausing only to show Jormungandr where Anthony had disappeared. He sniffed it, and seidr flickered out along his scales as he slid past.

“Can you feel anything, nephew?” Jormungandr shook his head.

“No, and I want my mother now.”

Thor can only watch as Jormungand meets his brothers again, embraces his grandmother and stared at his mother.

“You do not wish to greet him?” he asked quietly, surprised when Jormungandr shook his head.

“Whoever the broken man is, that’s who he needs right now. You and I are to search near Jotunheim and Muspelheim, Uncle.”

_____________________________________

“So how come you livin’ down here?” Anthony asked as Hela carefully poured him a drink and set a plate of weird looking cookies out on the table.

_ “This is my kingdom,” _ she said and moved about to help him settle in a big soft chair.  _ “I keep all the souls here safe.” _

Anthony nodded. Souls sounded like ghosts, and he didn’t like ghosts. “Are there ghosts here, Miss Hela?”

_ “Just Hela, or sister, Anthony,”  _ she scolded him gently.  _ “We’re family.”  _

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Family wasn’t a staying thing, and he didn’t want to start to like Hela only to have her go away too. 

_ “There are no ghosts, as you would know them,” _ she said.  _ “The souls here do tend to wander though.”  _

She passed him a biscuit from the plate, and Anthony nibbled at the edge. It tasted of flowers and lemons, and all he could think was how much his mama would like it. 

But then his stupid brain made him remember that mama wasn’t his mama, papa wasn’t his and daddy wasn’t even his. He’d been naughty; selfish and naughty to try and keep them all for himself. Anthony sniffled and put the biscuit back down. 

“C’n you take me home?” he asked her, not looking away from the biscuits on the plate. “I wanna go home.” 

_ “Your parents will be here soon,” _ Hela said, but Anthony shook his head. 

“No,” he whispered. He didn’t wanna risk Mis’r Hee-dall hearing him. Pa-- _ Thor _ , had told him that he saw everythin’. “I wanna go  _ home _ . To Mis’r Bruce an’ my Boop.”

Hela was moving, but he didn’t look up. She was probably gonna try and make him stay. 

_ “Hello mother, Uncle Thor. Little brother,” _ she said instead.  _ “How wonderful to have so many guests.”  _

___________________________________

Loki gripped tightly to Thor’s hand as they approached his daughter’s home. He knew Thor was holding him back from running to Anthony - from scooping him up into his arms and never,  _ ever _ putting him down again. It hadn’t been safe for James to accompany them, and Odin and Frigga had elected to stay behind.

“Hello darling,” he said hoarsely, as Hela greeted them all. His eyes shifted to Anthony, who was sitting with his head bowed and his eyes on the ground. “Anthony?” he whispered, but the little boy just shook his head. 

Thor let go of his hand, but whispered a warning to not try and touch their boy until Anthony said so. Loki moved slowly to crouch before Anthony’s chair, and had to tuck his hands beneath his thighs to keep himself from reaching out and touching. 

“Hello little love,” he said gently. “Can your Mama see your face?” 

“Not m’ Mama,” Anthony whispered, and Loki felt the words like a punch to the chest. “‘m not yours. Not really. An’ your not mine. I was  _ mean _ to y’real kids. I keeped you away from ‘em.” 

Anthony sniffed and Loki ached with the need to reach out and hold him. His heart was a burning lump in his chest, and he felt sick. 

“Why ever do you think that?” he managed to ask. 

Anthony finally lifted his head and looked him in the eye. “Cause ya got’s real kids, Ma-- Mis’r Lodi,” he said quietly. “An’ I’m not a real kid. I was a growed up. I gotta… gotta be ‘gain so your real kids c’n be your family.” He bit at his lip and wiped his runny nose, and Loki had to close his eyes against the burning tears in them. 

“I didn’ mean to,” Anthony whispered. “Honest, I didn’t. ’m real sorry Ma--Mis’r Lodi, Mis’r Thor. I’m gonna get Mis’r Bruce t’help me, an’ I’m gonna get big ‘gain. I’m… I don’ wanna take no one’s Mama an’ Papa an’ Daddy away ever again.” 

Loki couldn’t ignore that. He stood swiftly and then picked Anthony up, pressing his wet little face into the crook of his neck, and wrapping his arms around him. Anthony wiggled and protested, but his weak little cries of  _ “No, not yours. ‘m bad, ‘m  _ **_bad_ ** _ ” _ died off and Loki was left holding a sobbing toddler. 

“You are mine,” he said gently, tears pouring unchecked down his own face as he held his son and swayed them both gently. Thor came to wrap his arms about them both, pressing Anthony’s back into the warmth of his chest. “And you are always going to be mine. You’re not bad, and you’ve not been selfish.” 

“Aye sváss,” Thor agreed. “There’s no way to make you big again, and if there were, I wouldn’t allow it.” He kissed the back of Anthony’s head and pressed his face into the dirty curls. “You’re ours,” he said quietly. “And nothing will ever change that fact.” 

“But I tooked you!” Anthony wailed, “I  _ tooked _ you!” 

“You did not,” Thor’s voice was thick with emotion and Loki reached to rest a hand on his arm. “You have been ours from the very first moment your Mama held you in Fury’s office. Mama’s other children are older than you, sváss. They have no need of a Mama at all times. You however, do.” 

Anthony’s thumb slipped into his mouth and he pressed his wet face into Loki’s neck with a sigh. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “‘M sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise, little one,” Loki murmured to him, and rubbed a gentle hand up and down his back. “You are allowed to have your feelings. They’re big feelings though, aren’t they?” Anthony nodded. “Too big for someone so small to deal with alone.” Another tiny nod. “Next time, come to Mama, or Papa or Daddy. Even Amma or Afi. All of us would be so glad to help you, darling.”

Anthony mumbled something into his neck, and Loki sighed. “Let’s take him back,” he said softly to Thor. Fenris whuffed quietly from where he was laying with his head in Hela’s lap. 

“I will catch up soon,” he said. “I wish to stay with Hela a while longer. She has grown so very much.” 

_ “That would be lovely,” _ Hela replied and scratched behind his ears. Fenris whined and rubbed his face against her leg. 

Loki and Thor both kissed Hela’s cheeks, and Anthony gave a sleepy snuffle when prompted to say farewell. Yggdrasil’s branches opened to them easily, and Loki led them through, Thor’s hand tight in his and Anthony’s face still pressed firmly into his neck. 

They stepped out together into Heimdall’s observatory and he greeted them with a nod and a smile, reaching out to rub a hand over Anthony’s head. 

“You’re expected in the suite,” Heimdall said softly. “They’re all anxious and waiting. You gave us all quite a fright, Master Anthony. I feared that I might have to search for a new Guardian to aid me.”

Anthony peered up at him, and Loki sighed when all his boy did was give a tiny nod. Heimdall however, smiled at him and winked. “I do believe I shall be in need of assistance soon, Master Anthony,” he whispered. “My stomach growls something fierce.” 

Anthony gave a wet-sounding giggle and Heimdall stepped back to let them pass. Loki gave him a grateful smile and the Gatekeeper just nodded at him. 

Loki did his best not to give in to the urge to just tuck Anthony into his shirt and run back to their rooms, and it was the presence of Thor at his side, his big hand warm and steady on Loki’s back that kept him composed. It would do them no favours with Anthony now to make it seem as though there was any shame about him.

James was standing still by the door when Thor opened it, and he stared at Loki for a long moment until Anthony finally shuffled his head to look around when he stopped walking. 

“D- _ Daddy _ ?” his voice was a tiny, wrecked little whisper and James almost broke down on the spot. Winter was fretting in the back of his mind, wanting to touch him and hold him and make sure he was unharmed. Anthony wiggled and pushed at Loki until he was set on the floor and he sprinted the few steps to where James was standing. James knelt down just in time to catch him as Anthony threw himself at full-speed into his arms with a shriek of “MY DADDY!” 

Something tight and painful clenched in Loki’s chest at that, and Anthony’s little voice from back in Hela’s garden echoed in his mind. 

_ “Cause ya got’s real kids, Ma-- Mis’r Lodi… An’ I’m not a real kid. I was a growed up. I gotta… gotta be ‘gain so your real kids c’n be your family.” _

Loki couldn’t help the waiver in his voice as he asked his mother, “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He’d vaguely registered that she was speaking, but he couldn’t decipher the words through the haze of static in his mind. Frigga took pity on him and reached to hold his hand, watching as Anthony and James huddled down into a tiny ball together on the floor, James’s face buried in Anthony’s curls, and Anthony’s face in his neck, tiny hands fisted in James’s long hair. 

“I asked if you were well, darling, but I believe you’ve answered that,” she smiled at him. “Why don’t you sit down, hm? We’ll have some tea whilst Anthony sits with dear James.” 

“Tea,” he repeated blankly. “I… yes. Tea.” 

Thor guided him over to the couch where his father sat, and Loki barely reacted when Odin gently put a hand on his arm. “It will all be well, my boy,” he said kindly. “That little lad over there is healing all of us, one at a time.”

Loki gave him a weak nod and pat on the hand, not moving his hand away afterwards, finding comfort in the warmth of his father’s hand under his. Odin’s hand was firm, wrinkled and so warm. Had he always been so warm? 

“Thank you… father,” he murmured. Anthony’s voice was barely audible where he was mumbling into James’s neck, and James’s own deeper replies were lost in the mess of curls he was hiding in, and Loki felt his heart swell at the sound. He’d been so worried that he’d lost them both. 

Pushed one away and ignored the other. 

Or had he ignored them both? Pushed them both away? 

Loki was on his feet, promises of tea forgotten, and moving before he realised what was happening. James looked up at him, eyes wet and wide, but Anthony didn’t move his head. 

“Is he sleeping?” Loki whispered and James shook his head. 

“He…” James paused and bit at his lip. “He doesn’t wanna see you yet, doll.” Loki felt like he’d been punched in the chest and he sat hard on the floor. “He wants to go to his Afi.” 

Loki just nodded. James stood up with Anthony still tight in his arms and moved to where Odin was sitting. There was some mumbled, quiet conversation, and then Anthony was in Odin’s arms. 

A heavy, warm hand landed on his shoulder, and Loki blinked up at his brother. “I’ve ruined it all, Thor,” he said quietly. “I’ve destroyed my son’s faith in me.” 

Thor didn’t answer him, just sat beside Loki and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jormangandr moved almost silently over to where they sat, and wound himself into a coil in Loki’s lap. 

“I can’t stay, mama,” he hissed softly, and rubbed his head against Loki’s hands. “I need to go.” 

There was a distinct feeling of being detached from his body as Loki agreed and bid him farewell. He glanced over at where Anthony was still curled up in Odin’s lap, his head pressed over Odin’s heart. Even from where he sat, Loki could see the tears on his cheeks. 

“Can I fix this, brother?” he asked Thor. “Can I undo this?” 

Thor hummed, and squeezed his shoulders. “Give it time, Loki.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates!   
> I have been a busy bee, and am back at Uni now too!   
> But I'll try not to leave it so long again :D   
> -Trips


End file.
